


【冬叉】长梦 Never Wake Up

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2, 美国队长3
Genre: M/M, 半HE, 梦境交互文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: 冬兵每一次的睡眠都会梦到自己未掉下悬崖的人生，而这时资产会出现在朗姆洛的梦里。这是一场长梦，永不醒来。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉
Kudos: 9





	1. Side B

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：梦境交互文  
> 背景：贯穿《美国队长：冬日战士》洞察计划前后，部分《美国队长：内战》内容提及  
> 注释：Relationship只有冬叉一对，为了阅读区分方便，梦境A面使用冬兵×叉骨，梦境B面使用巴基×朗姆洛，A、B面梦境交替章节出现

【正文】

巴基跟着史蒂夫认识特战队的时候，为首的那个男人在看到他时手抖了一下，文件夹因此发出了纸张摩擦的刷拉声。  
显然他很善于控制情绪，那张满是胡茬的脸上几乎没有表情变化，只用了半秒种就把自己收敛得平板无波，冲着他们点头示意，仿佛刚才那个小小的失态只是不经意间的小动作。但巴基不可能看错的，他原本以为这又是美国队长的粉丝，在见到史蒂夫本人的时候情绪激动而已。但他分明地感受到对方在做出代表打招呼的那个点头动作时，眼神死死落在了自己身上。  
他能看得这么仔细一方面是职业习惯，另一方面是，他觉得那个队长非常非常的……眼熟，但他仔仔细细搜寻了自己的记忆库，也向史蒂夫求证过，最终确定自己从未认识过这么一号人，也没有认识过和对方长相相似的人。  
于是巴基轻巧地掠过了这些说不通的逻辑层面，对这个男人——布洛克·朗姆洛，产生了极大兴趣。他在见到朗姆洛第一眼的时候有一种尘埃落定的轻松，还有说不清道不明的依赖感。他不知道这个词在21世纪还流不流行——但他觉得自己一见钟情了。  
朗姆洛显然不是他曾经中意的那些轻灵纤细的女士，但巴基此时表现出了自己与老友史蒂夫的迥然不同之处：他对于这些事很想得开，感情嘛，说来就来，还非得有个什么理由不成。所以他宣布晚上请酒，和新同事们好好认识一下。  
主要是好好认识朗姆洛一下。  
  
  
巴基选了一个私人酒吧，很小，进门就只有几条沙发和绕着吧台的几把转椅。这里的酒很不错，也足够清净，他包下整个场地，和队员们说酒水畅饮后，拉着史蒂夫坐在沙发等待。  
朗姆洛比他们来得晚些，进门就被队员们罚了一轮。他把酒一一喝干才有机会抽身过来和两人打招呼，解释自己刚刚还有事没处理完。  
“队长——”  
有人喊他，朗姆洛指指身后和他们示意，走回了队员那边，坐在了吧台前。巴基看到机会来了，于是无情地抛下史蒂夫，拿着自己的酒走了过去。  
  
“队长。”巴基挤开队员们坐在朗姆洛旁边，拿着自己的杯子和他碰了碰，“这的酒挺不错的，你喝着怎么样？”  
“朗姆洛。”朗姆洛示意他不用那样称呼自己，巴恩斯觉得对方看他的眼神像是在观察。  
“酒是很好。”朗姆洛在巴恩斯回视过去的时候不动声色地移开目光，“很感谢，巴恩斯先生。”  
“巴基。”巴基有样学样地说，开始毫不顾忌地在朗姆洛脸上打量，一直到对方有点烦躁地拿出了烟。  
朗姆洛对着老板示意了一下，得到允许后把烟点着，吐出一大口烟雾后才对巴基说：“你好像一直盯着我。”  
巴基笑了一下。  
他又补充：“上午就是。”  
“是的。”巴基痛快地承认了。把一只手撑在头上，歪着脑袋继续盯着他看：“我们是不是在哪见过？”  
  
巴基说完都被自己逗笑了，这句话真是太熟悉了，像是个蹩脚的搭讪，他是想搭讪来着但没想把话头开得这么老土。不过其实这对他来说并不蹩脚，从前每一次他看到喜欢的姑娘时，就会带着笑意凑上前说这句话，他知道自己怎么笑会惹人喜欢，而每一次都相当奏效。有内向的女孩会报以他羞涩的微笑，也有开朗的女孩会直接顺着他的搭讪挑起话题——但现在的问题在于，巴基把这句话用在了朗姆洛身上，一个胡子拉碴、满身烟味、腰上还别着武器的中年男人身上，这人看上去既不羞涩也不开朗，巴基没约过这个类型的，他一时不知道是不是自己百战百胜的笑容在此时是否奏效。  
  
“我梦到过你。”  
但朗姆洛竟然回了一句更蹩脚的话，“我在梦里见过你”——简直娘到爆炸。他自己应该也意识到了，凶狠地把烟吸掉半截，翻了个白眼，“挺扯的，我知道，但是实话。我一直不知道自己为什么会梦到陌生人，结果今天就认识了你。”  
“天，”巴基笑着喝净杯里的酒，这人要不是喝多了，要不就是在和自己调情，他希望是后者，“梦里我是什么样子？”  
朗姆洛没有过多地解释这个梦，只是含糊地回答：“就现在这样的。”  
  
“现在这样？所以梦里的我也对你相当感兴趣？”  
巴基突然凑近，朗姆洛差点被酒呛到，他往后闪了一下，但吧台椅的活动范围太小，他只能被迫地盯了几秒那双扑朔的眼睛，湖绿色，折射着吧台昏暗的灯光。他们离得太近，完全突破了两个成年男子脸部应有的安全距离，但朗姆洛第一个想法竟然是这人的睫毛简直像两面扇子——他不是娘炮，是这双眼实在太难忽视了。  
“你对我相当有兴趣？”朗姆洛最终忍受不了地转开目光，重复了巴基刚刚的话，如果他没听错，他刚刚是被一个百岁老人调情了。不是说他应付不来这种话，如果对方是个火辣点的女人，他乐得继续，但问题在于巴基结实得不行的男人，那件松垮的衬衫都没遮住他的臂肌曲线。  
“是的。”巴基挑着嘴角，微微撅起嘴巴打了个愉悦的口哨，直起身子拉远了和朗姆洛的距离，用刚满上的酒杯再次在对方的杯上碰了碰，“希望以后合作愉快。”  
  
  
晚上朗姆洛躺在床上辗转反侧。  
他通常不会失眠，每天繁忙的工作让他连做梦的力气都没，几乎倒头就能睡到天亮——但最近不同了，他阶段性地做梦，没有规律可循，有时隔很久一次，有时又连着好几天。但每一次的梦境都是相同角色，像个见鬼的情景连续剧。而且相当真实，真实到他睁眼后要花好久时间才能反应过来。  
他睡不踏实，第二天上班都哈欠连天的。做梦不能控制，他还没想到有什么好主意让自己睡得好点，今天就在办公室见到了那个巴基·巴恩斯。现在多梦的毛病治好了，他直接睡不着了。  
  
他梦到他和自己的小队效忠于九头蛇——事实也是如此，神盾局里一半都是九头蛇。所以这不是重点，重点是他的每一次梦里都会出现一个叫冬兵的人——听起来是个代号，见鬼那个冬兵和他今天刚认识的巴基·巴恩斯长得一模一样。  
他所有与九头蛇相关的梦境都是围绕冬兵展开的。他总是……跟着皮尔斯出入一间银行，那间银行的地下金库里没有钱，而是塞满了各种不知名的电子器械，正中间有个奇怪的椅子。房间一侧有半面墙那么大的冷冻仓，冬兵就顶着那个巴基的脸在里面被冻着。然后他会站在一边等待研究人员把冬兵从冷冻仓里搞出来，小心翼翼地看对方有时沉默有时发狂，再在合适的时机（他不知道梦里怎么判断出这个时机合适的，好像他和这个冬日冰棍已经熟悉得不行了似的）走上前去，和他自我介绍：“你好，士兵。代号交叉骨，是你的管理员，负责你这次任务的一切事宜”。  
  
交叉骨，这个名字朗姆洛觉得挺好，看来梦里的自己和现实的品味差不太多，虽然听起来不太正派。而且自己除了领导特战队，还又多了个管理员的岗位，也不知道工资怎么算的。  
跑题了，朗姆洛其实并不在意自己叫交叉骨还是平行骨之类的，问题在于这些梦太真实了，他听到过冬兵说话，虽然极少，但足够听清，他的声音也和那个巴恩斯一模一样，他俩根本是他妈一个人。  
本来朗姆洛觉得，觉得自己活到这个岁数，见过布鲁斯·班纳把自己搞成两层楼高的绿色变异体，见过托尼·斯塔克穿着盔甲满天乱飞，见过顶着张嫩得能掐出水来的脸的百岁老人（现在还成两个了）满楼乱走，甚至他妈的见过神话故事里的雷神，还有纽约上空的大虫洞、长得恶心吧啦的外星人………总之，他活到这个岁数，有这么多诡异的经历，他完全有资格认为自己已经可以对任何事情见怪不怪了。  
但现在情况又变了，这些天的梦太离奇了，他给九头蛇打工，组织有一件秘密资产，资产叫冬兵，长得和巴基·巴恩斯一模一样。可能毕竟从前见到的事情是有关别人的，这次的梦是有关自己的，所以让他不得不在意。  
他能感觉到梦里的自己，叉骨，和冬兵的关系绝没有止步在资产和管理员之间，他是那么知晓冬兵的一切，好像他已经认识对方十年二十年，以至于冬兵一个抬手他就知道对方要的是吃的还是匕首。  
他又想起今晚早些时候在酒吧，巴基嘴角挑着一个特别漂亮的微笑走过来，问两人是不是在哪见过。他有点尴尬，他不算是个完全的同性恋者，但不得不承认巴恩斯笑起来太好看了。冬兵从没有笑过，他甚至都没什么情绪，就用淡淡的目光看向叉骨，好指望管理员从他那双完全没在说话的眼睛里读出什么意思——然后管理员就他妈读出来了，一次不对两次也对。朗姆洛佩服梦里的自己，要是他真有这种技能就从神盾辞职，当个什么微表情专家，网上火得不行，上上电视，拿的钱要比每天动刀动枪的活计多多了。  
他睡不着，脑子里一团乱麻，一会想到巴基与冬兵，一会想到自己和叉骨。梦里梦外就像两个世界，他们是完全不同的人，走着完全不同的道路。但两个世界又处处重叠，比如他们的长相，比如神盾与九头蛇，比如那间放着冷冻仓和洗脑椅的银行——就在华盛顿本地，他去神盾上班的路上甚至可以路过。他现在深深怀疑那间银行楼下是不是真的有金库……是，银行楼下当然是金库，他是怀疑金库里面是不是真的没放钱，而是和梦中一样塞满那些一眼看过去就有点让人发怵的奇怪器械。  
  
如果不是巴基·巴恩斯和美国队长从小一起长大，朗姆洛甚至认为巴基是皮尔斯派来的心腹，九头蛇真的有这么一个叫冬兵的资产。他当然不会蠢到去问皮尔斯，那人忙得影子都看不到，反正九头蛇的工作他都老老实实做好了，不怕谁和上级打什么小报告。就怕万一这人是弗瑞派来的，那得小心一点。来回想想巴基确实挺可疑的，两人刚刚认识，就端着酒杯绕在自己身边调情，也不知道是什么猎奇口味。  
  
朗姆洛胡思乱想了好久决定睡觉了，他岁数大了，一宿不睡太难受了。那个破梦爱继续做就继续做吧，他忙得要死，明天还得继续上班。


	2. Side A

叉骨发现冬兵总盯着自己看，这没什么，那是冬兵，谁知道他那个洗糊的脑子里整日想什么。但最近冬兵的视线开始越来越明显了，尤其这次解冻以后，资产的眼睛只要不闭上，就绝对落在叉骨背后，瞪得他直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
他怀疑是不是这阶段都没把冬兵低温冷冻，他的脑子又不稳定了，但对方并没有表现出很多疑问或者攻击性，所以叉骨不管，除非那些研究员发现数据紊乱了，不然他根本不想打什么重置还是冷冻资产的报告。  
  
管理员不知道一直在忙什么，冬兵跟在他背后走来走去。他近些日子总在做梦，梦到叉骨。但他们不在基地，在一个像是办公楼的地方，并且叉骨不认识他——冬兵没有为此生气，毕竟梦里他也不认识叉骨。挺奇怪的，梦里的他好像相当健谈，吵吵嚷嚷地连他自己都感觉聒噪。并且，并且他称自己是……巴基，谁他妈是巴基，而叉骨自我介绍，说他叫布洛克·朗姆洛。  
管理员只会告诉冬兵自己的代号，从来不会说出名字，而且梦里的叉骨似乎也比现实中要有生气一些，不这么阴翳，但冬兵确认那个布洛克·朗姆洛就是叉骨，他是干杀手的，辨别人脸是最基本的素质，他不会认错自己的管理员。  
“布洛克。”想到这里，冬兵叫他。  
  
叉骨沐浴在冬兵杀人的视线下终于搞定了手里的工作，他一下午就在这个屋子里忙上忙下，快憋坏了，没耐心等电梯，直接进到楼梯间里点了颗烟，而冬兵这时候叫了他的名字。  
“嗯？”叉骨挑了挑眉，这次这么快就想起来了，“怎么？”  
冬兵其实没什么事，他就是证实了一下梦里的自我介绍是不是真的。他盯着朗姆洛身上的作战夹克一会，说：“你换衣服了。”  
“衣服？”叉骨不知道冬兵是在拿这件衣服和什么时候的比，“你怎么开始关注这些娘们儿唧唧的东西？”  
“袖子。”冬兵说，“原来的有鹰头。”  
叉骨手指一抖差点没夹住烟，他条件反射地在冬兵的嘴上捂了一下，急促地警告：“安静，士兵。”  
冬兵不说话了。叉骨惊疑未定地打量对方，袖子上有鹰头标志的是他在神盾的制服，冬兵怎么会知道？这不像是想起了什么的样子，资产每次有断续记忆回潮的时候总是提问一些二战时候的往事，不然就是拽着美国队长不放。他在神盾卧底的事情冬兵不该知道。  
通讯器又响了，叉骨再三确认冬兵没有其他异常状态，勒令他今天到家之前都不许乱说话后，才走出了楼梯间。  
  
叉骨提着的心一直到晚上回家才放缓一点，他把外套挂在衣架的时候脑子里还在想今天下午冬兵问他关于制服的事情。他不确定再和冬兵提起来好不好，但不问清楚他就无法了解冬兵的状态，他不太愿意把资产拖去重置，但他知道分寸，必要的清洗是不能延误的。  
他闭了闭眼，转向坐在沙发的冬兵，发现对方还在一瞬不瞬地盯着自己。  
“你怎么一直盯着我？”叉骨觉得奇怪，但只是随口一问，冬兵极少对这类问题作出回答。  
但冬兵回应了：“你昨晚也这么问。”  
“是吗？”叉骨不记得了，心不在焉地走到厨房把即食米饭放进微波炉。冬兵这几天一直盯着他，他可能无意间问过吧。  
“嗯。你回答‘你梦到了我’。”  
“啥？”叉骨警惕地从厨房探出身子，这句话他绝没说过，他根本没梦到冬兵，“你说什么呢？你现在状态怎么样？意识情况？”  
“稳定，长官。”冬兵回答。  
  
叉骨一阵烦躁，他不知道冬兵是不是出了什么新的毛病，从旧记忆回潮到现在已经出现幻觉开始在脑子里编剧本了。他没管微波炉里的食物了，得问问清楚。他走出厨房，犹豫不定地问：“你从今天下午开始就在说什么胡话？说说，脑子里又有什么了？”  
冬兵微垂着眼皮看他，叉骨认得，代表他此时有点迷茫。  
“什么都没有，梦。昨晚做梦。梦里你那样说。”  
“梦？”朗姆洛不知道该不该相信这个说法，如果冬兵状况稳定，就显然不会撒谎，但如果这不是谎言又难以说通，他怎么就刚好梦到自己在神盾的事情，那他下次做梦是不是连洞察母舰的发射密码都知道了？  
冬兵点了点头，竟然主动提起了下午的事情：“我在一间办公室看到你。我们互相自我介绍，你当时穿着一件印了鹰头袖标的战术外衣。”  
  
自我介绍……叉骨在心里默念了这句话，这并不是冬兵会做的事，他的不安加重了点：“你怎么和我介绍你的？”  
冬兵皱了皱眉，像是不太愿意说那个名字：“巴基·巴恩斯。”  
冬兵的声音毫无起伏，却炸得叉骨耳边一声轰响，他一把拍上冬兵的嘴，神经质地打量了屋子一圈。对方被他略显粗暴的动作搞得有些不满，用力地把头扭到一边。  
“你千万、千万、千万别和别人提起这个名字。”  
“为什么？”  
叉骨哭笑不得，他一直在给自己找一个不立刻把冬兵拖去重置的理由，这些理由就被冬兵本人的一句句话依次推翻。冬兵不该询问的，这能有什么理由？他吩咐了不能那就是不能，任何简短的疑惑都足以暴露他状况不稳的事实。  
“闭嘴，服从命令。”他不耐烦地说。  
“是的，长官。”  
冬兵干脆地回应，并没有未得到答案的失落。这种诡异感拉扯着叉骨，好像眼前的人想起了一切，却仍主动效忠九头蛇一般。  
“你头疼吗？”  
冬兵摇摇头。  
“脑子里没有什么奇怪的画面？听到什么奇怪的声音？”  
冬兵摇摇头。  
“你之前说的，都是梦？”叉骨不知道自己还挣扎什么，但的确每问完一个问题他就安心一点，好像把自己说服了一样，好像这代表资产一切正常，无需重置。  
“是的。”冬兵抬头看他，眼睛里好像有了点生气，“我们喝酒，我说我‘对你感兴趣’。”  
  
叉骨盯着对方的眼睛好一会，有点挫败地走回厨房。他不想管了，至少冬兵目前没有攻击性，证明他还是安全的。明后天去科研部那边做个检测，如果实验报告都评估稳定，他就不必在这里胡乱猜测了。  
“你确实对我挺感兴趣的。”叉骨把微波炉里的食物拿出来递给冬兵，“吃饭。”  
  
  
叉骨往里躺了一点给冬兵留出位置，对方却在挨上床的一瞬间就贴了过来，手掌不安分地站在他身上乱蹭。  
行吧，又开始了。叉骨翻过身来，冬兵想做的时候就像只炸了毛的狮子，你不顺着他给他捋平毛，他就把你咬得奄奄一息再趴上来。他早过了必须和资产打一架再被扔上床的年龄了，以前每次衣服都要被他扯坏，搞得像场强奸。他把对方的性器从内裤里掏出来轻轻搓弄，回应着对方呼吸粗重湿哒哒的吻。叉骨腾出一只手越过冬兵，想趁对方理智尚在的时候把抽屉里的润滑剂拿出来，但他只摸到套子，那个圆滚滚的小瓶子滚到里面去了。  
冬兵显然对他的不专心开始不满，翻身整个压了上来。这家伙死沉，叉骨只来得及扯出一个安全套，他有点烦躁地骂了一声，用膝盖顶顶冬兵的肚子，对方却毫无反应，像只饿坏的野狗在他身上啃噬，咬得他皮肉生疼。叉骨又坚持着在抽屉里摸索了半天，那个破瓶子跟他过不去似的滑来滑去，到后面他的手直接被冬兵捞了回来摁在头顶，只好放弃。他停下另一只在给对方撸动的手，用牙齿撕开包装，勉强给他套上安全套。只停了这么一下冬兵似乎就万分不满，重重在叉骨的屁股上拍了一把，他大腿都麻了，咬牙切齿地在心里问候这个小王八蛋的各路亲戚。  
就在他以为冬兵又要直接撞进来的时候，对方却濡湿了两只手指探进穴口，草草地抽动起来。叉骨有点惊讶，虽然这扩张做得极其敷衍，但聊胜于无。冬兵的手指不断在他的后穴进出，搅得他下半身又酸又麻，他撸动自己的阴茎积聚快感，深呼一口气，踢踢冬兵的腿示意可以了。  
进入的瞬间叉骨还是绷紧了身子。冬兵毫无克制地挤压到底，等到全部没入的时候他揽住身下的人，发现对方疼出了一头冷汗。他一时没敢动作，只是在对方额头上舔弄，等着叉骨憋了半天的一口气终于松懈下来，他才开始撞击。叉骨是没工夫留意到这本不该出现在冬兵身上的小体贴了，他疼得尾椎都在发麻，却又在冬兵的不断撞击下颤颤巍巍地再次勃起，他骂了自己一句真是贱的。  
冬兵用力抽插了一会，突然退了出来把他翻了个面，叉骨以为对方要后入所以试着趴好。结果冬兵捏着他的脖子把他摁在床板上，推他的腰让他整个上身几乎贴住了冰冷的木板。叉骨骂了一声，他可不是肢体柔软的女人，这个动作快把他的大腿根扯断了，但还来不及给他反抗的时间，冬兵就从后面靠近，直接插了进来。  
他一瞬间汗毛乍起，冬兵那个玩意多大他是知道的，能插多深他也知道，但他真没想到这个动作还能让那根非人的老二进得更深。他的腿用不上力气，只能僵硬地搭在冬兵腿上，腰部下沉，整个人几乎被钉在了对方的阴茎上。冬兵用自己的胸膛贴上他的后背，把两人的交合处挤得严丝合缝。他攥着叉骨的手腕贴在床板，胯骨用力地顶弄。叉骨沙哑地惊喘了一声，发现这种体位下自己没有一处可以借力的点，只能坐在冬兵的胯骨上被大力顶起，再任由性器被自己的体重压得更深。他挣动着想往前逃，可面前只有冰凉的床板，蹭得他胸前的两点又涩又疼，往后又是冬兵毫不控制的冲撞。阴茎每次出入狠狠碾过前列腺时的感觉让他浑身战栗，越来越明显的酸涩在他小腹汇聚，他觉得自己快射了，想伸手去摸自己的阴茎，冬兵的手却像两把铁钳死死捏着他的手腕。  
叉骨只能低着头，用额头抵住床头的木板，哆嗦着承受身后机械一般发狠的顶弄。欲望烧灼得他眼眶发热，挺翘的阴茎不时在床板上拖出水痕。他低声呻吟着，又被气喘搅得嘶哑破碎，冬兵却像被惹得兴奋了一样加快了速度。右边的手已经被松开了，但叉骨没有察觉，只是像个溺水的人抓住浮木一样死死地扣紧床板。冬兵冲撞着，凑过去吻他的脖子，咬他的耳垂，右手在他被前液润得湿漉的阴茎上重重撸动了几下，他就哆嗦着射了出来。


	3. Side B

“早，我想着你大概这个时间出门，要一起吃早饭吗？  
朗姆洛出门的时候险些被站在门口的人惊掉下巴，接着十足地不自在起来。他昨晚又梦到冬兵了，梦境的内容他实在不愿意回想，早上醒来内裤的一片狼籍让他不知道把自己的老脸往哪搁——四十岁的人了，做梦，做春梦，对象是个男的，他被操得半死，醒来发现自己梦遗——四十岁的人了！他刷牙的时候看到镜子简直想抽自己一巴掌。他用全部的洗漱时间外加十分钟给自己进行精神清洗，好不容易收拾好心情准备上班，春梦主角的脸就出现在自己面前。  
  
“吓到你了吗？抱歉。”见对方不说话，巴基只好笑着往下说，“我给你发了短信的，但你没回，可能没看到。”  
朗姆洛实在不知道作何反应，只好装模作样地掏出手机来看，真的有两条短信：“早，醒了吗”和“我来接你上班”。  
“你来接我上班。”朗姆洛不确定地看向一脸笑意的巴基，实在不知道这个充满劳苦的工作日是什么让他一大清早就笑得这么开心。  
“是啊，钥匙呢？”巴基朝他伸出手，左边的。朗姆洛的眼神在上面停了一下，冬兵有一条机械手臂，巴基没有。  
“什么钥匙？”  
“车钥匙啊，我接你上班，总不能是陪你来搭地铁吧。”  
“你接我上班，开我的车。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼，已经忘了要先吐槽“接他上班”这件事的本身了，“那你怎么过来的？”  
“晨跑。”巴基咕哝了一句，一脸不情愿，“史蒂夫一定要拉我晨跑，我还挺想再睡一会儿的。”  
“……你住哪？”  
“局里。”  
朗姆洛觉得这人简直神经不正常：“你从局里跑过来这里，十多英里，然后开我的车，再载我回局里？”  
“那怎么了，”巴基“噌”地一步跨过来，近得朗姆洛以为他要撞上自己的鼻子，又开始挑起嘴角笑，“我不是还能陪你吃个早饭吗，多好。”巴基一只手背在身后，另一只手从朗姆洛的腰带上把车钥匙挂扣解下来，脸还保持着前凑的姿势。  
朗姆洛感到一阵头疼，他现在就该一脚踹上这个小混蛋（其实很老了）的屁股，让他离自己远点。他实在不明白梦里的自己对着三棒子敲不出个屁的冬兵究竟有什么不满，眼前这个说个没完的巴基才是真正的麻烦。  
“走吧。”巴基对朗姆洛的内心剧场一无所知，他摁了开锁，转着车钥匙对着亮了灯的车走去，“不过你出来的比我估计的要晚，我们可以买了带走，我还能回去冲个澡。你早上一般吃什么？我请。”  
他转头看向还站在门口的朗姆洛，“咖啡？我觉得你是惯喝咖啡的那种。”  
  
  
一直到坐上副驾驶，朗姆洛都觉得莫名其妙，他昨天才认识这个巴基巴恩斯（梦里不算，就算加上那几次梦也没多久），就昨天喝了顿酒甚至没上床（这个梦里也不算），怎么今早就一副已经搞到一起的样子？  
巴基在咖啡店前停了车，给朗姆洛带了他要的黑咖啡和可颂，自己拿了一杯颜色几乎接近纯白的“拿铁咖啡”（他辩解这是标准拿铁，狗屁），和一个超级厚的牛肉酸奶酱三明治。  
朗姆洛喝了一口咖啡，看着巴基开始咬那个三明治，他费了好大劲才把东西咽下去，好像有点不好意思其实全无愧疚地说：“抱歉，早上跑得有点久太饿了，不会弄到你车上的。”  
朗姆洛叹了口气，示意他继续开车吧。  
巴基一只手开车，一只手捏着他的三明治，不一会儿就消灭干净了。他看到指尖上沾了酱汁，随意地吮了一下。朗姆洛注意到这人嘴唇的颜色格外的红，以至于一个舔手指的动作做得色情至极，他不由想起了昨晚的梦，只好移开视线慌里慌张地喝了口咖啡。  
“布洛克。”  
“嗯？”朗姆洛不知道这人怎么就直接喊他名字了。  
巴基把擦过手的纸巾塞进了纸袋，终于开始两手开车，“给我纸巾，我擦下嘴。”  
朗姆洛转头看去，巴基的嘴巴好像湿漉漉的，也不知道是三明治的油还是被他自己舔的——他总爱舔嘴唇，最近做梦朗姆洛发现了，冬兵也经常舔嘴唇。  
朗姆洛把自己袋子里的纸递他，巴基不接。  
“怎么？”朗姆洛瞪他，“拿着啊。”  
“你帮我擦。”他又开始挑嘴笑了，把头往副驾那边靠近一些，“我开车呢，单手驾驶要被拦的。”  
朗姆洛再次被这个人的无耻给震撼了，他刚才啃三明治单手开车，快得能把车轮跑飞，要不是后面被他舔手指转移了注意力，朗姆洛到现在还在为自己的小命提心吊胆，现在擦个嘴倒不行了。  
不可思议。朗姆洛把手里的纸巾摔到了巴基脸上。  
  
  
巴基花了一天时间跟在朗姆洛身后，到了快下班的时候特战队员们都已经用十分诡异的眼神看着他了。朗姆洛倒是没有什么特殊反应，就在最开始一个小时的时候问了两句“你总跟着我干吗”，没得到确切回答也也没赶他走，到后面干脆把他当空气。巴基现在只好撑着训练场地的栏杆等对方训练结束。  
  
其实朗姆洛被盯得冷汗直冒。昨天他就梦到冬兵像饿狼盯肉一样盯着自己一天，那种感觉直到他醒来都芒刺在背，只不过多少被性爱的余韵冲淡了而已。而现在巴基的注视是实打实的，他甚至觉得那种笑意都攀到眼角的表情比冬兵那种阴沉冷漠的版本更加难以对付。他心不在焉地和罗林斯对练着，直到对方的练习用刀在他的脖子上划上一道红痕。  
“你怎么无精打采的。”副队甩给他一块毛巾让他擦擦脖子上的油彩，“那个巴恩斯怎么回事？你想泡他？”  
朗姆洛含糊地否认了一句，再看向巴基刚才站着的地方，已经没人了，他松了口气。  
“说说，什么情况。”罗林斯一脸感兴趣的样子凑了过来，又极小声地嘱咐，“注意点，那是罗杰斯那边的人。”  
“我知道，别他妈和我唠叨。”朗姆洛把毛巾拍回罗林斯脸上，咕囔了一句，“我觉得是他想泡我。”  
罗林斯发出一声极其、极其不屑的哼笑，朗姆洛在他屁股上踹了一脚。  
  
  
巴基等在朗姆洛的车前，无视了对方那个巨大的白眼冲着他笑。  
“送你回家。”他示意自己手里的车钥匙，看着朗姆洛去掏自己裤兜的样子，发现这人并没有意识到自己早上就没把钥匙还他。  
“你到底有什么毛病。”朗姆洛坐上车把车门拍得嘭一声响，“你就住局里，开车把我送回去，然后呢？”  
“然后我可以开车回来呀。”巴基眨眨眼，“这样我明早可以再去接你。”  
“你搞搞清楚，你开的是我的车。”朗姆洛的脏话憋在嘴边。  
“我知道。我可以包你的油钱，怎么样？”  
巴基又像往常一样突然凑过来，整个胸膛都蹭上朗姆洛的肩膀。就在朗姆洛搞不清楚这家伙又要干嘛的时候，对方拉过安全带帮他扣上。接着他退回来一点点，让两人的脸部再次处在一个危险距离，贴着朗姆洛的耳朵说：“或者我不回来也行。”  
他用气音说话，带着笑意，还有一丝大可不必的气喘，灼热的呼吸喷洒在朗姆洛耳后那块薄薄的皮肤，激得他僵了一下。  
“你先回答我问题，以免我会错意。”朗姆洛用力推了巴基两下，这家伙简直像个熊一样纹丝不动，“你是想睡我，还是想泡我？”  
“都想。”巴基开始用嘴唇轻轻剐蹭朗姆洛的耳垂，他真心实意地笑了一下，声音都带上了一股愉悦。  
“我提醒你我们昨天刚刚认识。”  
“你怎么就没点年轻人的精神？”巴基老气横秋地、带着一种长辈教育的口吻说，伸出左手捏住朗姆洛的下巴让他面对自己，“我见你第一眼就觉得我们认识很多年了，真的。怎么样，和我试试？我不觉得你讨厌我。”  
  
钳在下巴上的手不轻不重，带着肉体的温软，让朗姆洛想起梦里冬兵那只冰冷坚硬的左手。他被巴基那双笑眼看得有点窒息，这人的眼睛太好看了，笑起来时的卧蚕把眼廓顶成一对弯牙，眼梢以一道流畅的弧线汇进眼尾的笑纹里，干净的眼珠让他整个人看起来像个二十出头的大学生。谁能对着这种眼睛说不呀？朗姆洛把昨晚的怀疑和罗林斯的提醒直接抛到脑后，睡还是泡对他来说没什么区别，洞察计划在提上日程，皮尔斯那边成天和弗瑞打太极，搞得他近阶段忙得像个禁欲的苦行僧，得开开荤了，反正他又不吃亏。朗姆洛挫败地叹了口气，吻上巴基的嘴唇，那张红艳得快不正常的嘴，他有意无意地瞟了一天了。  
事情快失去控制的时候朗姆洛及时刹车，把恨不得越过变速杆直接坐过来的巴基摁回驾驶座，哑着嗓子说：“先回家。”  
巴基则又笑着凑过来在他面颊上啄了一下才发动车子，踩下油门后车速快得差点冲飞停车场的栏杆。


	4. Side A

冬兵醒过来的时候天还没亮，他在黑暗中看了看被自己胯间支起的一块被子，伸手去捞叉骨。对方正背对着他躺着，弓着身子缩成一团，模样和白日里叼着烟骂骂咧咧的样子完全不同，也和梦里不太相似。现实的叉骨好像永远带着满身的疲惫，所有的阴沉与伤痕都被一刀刀刻在他眼角的皱纹中。而梦里的那个管理员，他比现实更活泛、更爱笑，连抽烟都像是种享受的消遣，而不像现在这样把所有表情都埋在浓重的烟雾后，看起来心事重重，满心算计。  
梦中他们不是资产与管理员的关系，冬兵在想，或许就是因为那个叉骨没有成为他的管理员，所以才过得轻松很多，所以才看起来更有生气。  
  
叉骨被颈间不算太轻的啃咬弄醒了，第一反应是冬兵——冬兵又他妈想干什么，昨晚他才被这头熊压着折腾了半宿，腰和腿都快断了，现在天还没亮，他又开始了？  
“别闹。”叉骨挣了一下躲开，冬兵这次没不由分说地压过来，他松了口气。他白天有任务，利莫里亚号回来了，皮尔斯让他带队接应希特维尔，他可不想顶着两个黑眼圈去见那个死秃头。  
冬兵在他身上蹭来蹭去的，硬邦邦的性器抵在他腰后戳得他一阵钝痛。他困得不行只想一脚把这头熊踹到地上，想想又忍住了。如果不是洞察计划在即，皮尔斯不会让资产脱离低温状态这么长时间，这家伙躺在旁边是烦了点，但总比待在冷冻仓里强多了，冬兵够惨的了，他也没必要和对方计较睡不睡觉上不上床的小事。  
叉骨翻身坐起来，用力揉了揉眼睛，咕囔着说：“躺好，给你含一发。”  
他刚在冬兵的性器上胡乱捋了两把，通讯频道的提示在黑暗中乍响。叉骨被吓了一跳，这是紧急任务的提示，他只好拍拍冬兵的脸去拿通讯器。  
  
日，利莫里亚被海盗劫了？  
叉骨一瞬间哭笑不得，这是哪片的海盗，有种，九头蛇的船都敢劫。他匆忙去洗漱，嘱咐冬兵把衣服穿好。等收拾得差不多了他再次打开通讯器，被告知这次任务是配合美国队长和黑寡妇营救人质。  
叉骨挺不愿意和弗瑞通讯的，总要小心翼翼劳心费神。他联系了皮尔斯，确认了这次任务不是对方下的什么圈套以后，把冬兵送到了基地。  
他把冬兵带进了一个巨大的玻璃房里，管理员不在时这里就是暂时保管资产的地方，上面的防爆材质刚刚更新过，据皮尔斯所说这一代是弗瑞为布鲁斯·班纳改造的。他其实觉得这个屋子挺不错的，如果不是用来关冬兵的话。但相比起一个失控胡乱伤人又被拉去洗脑，还是让他乖乖待在里面比较好。  
冬兵就站在屋里，看着叉骨用门把两人隔开，上好门禁。资产明明面无表情，叉骨却偏从对方那双淡漠的眼睛里读出了一丝埋怨与失望。  
“乖一点，别惹麻烦。”他没抬头回视，只是点开通讯窗口嘱咐了一句，匆匆离开了。  
  
  
冬兵看着管理员离开，打量这个四周满是钢化玻璃的囚室。其实他可以告诉叉骨不用锁着他，他状态挺稳定的，但有什么关系呢，反正他的状况如何从来都不是他自己说了算的。他靠在墙角，用金属一边的手刮蹭着玻璃，他还挺想试试这种材质能接住他几拳的，但还是别给叉骨惹麻烦了。  
冬兵开始回想昨晚的梦，有些过于真实以至于他快分不清现实了。梦里他去接叉骨……上班，他都快忘了这个词怎么说了，买了两人的早餐，看他训练、接他回家。一切充满了诡异的平和，如果不是这些梦境，他几乎失去了“买早餐”和“开车”的概念，好像自己前半生从没做过这些事情。他当然开车，尤其擅长高速驾驶甩脱追踪，或是利用死角引导敌方刮车撞毁。但像梦中那样的驾驶经历从来没有，他不敢相信自己把油门踩到底的原因是赶着回家（又是个陌生概念）和管理员做爱，而不是为了追杀或者逃亡。  
在空无一物的囚室内禁闭，时间的流逝是很缓慢的。好在冬兵习惯了，他没什么欲求，也不会觉得无聊，就只在两面玻璃的夹角静静站着，一直到皮尔斯出现在他面前。  
冬兵知道这人，长官的长官，顶头上司。管理员再三嘱咐如果他不在一切听从皮尔斯先生的命令。皮尔斯递给他一叠信息，让他杀掉上面的人。  
冬兵看着印刷资料里那个戴着眼罩的黑人头像，照片右下角印了一个公章。  
鹰头。冬兵记得，叉骨那件作战服上也画了这个标志。


	5. Side B

朗姆洛惊醒过来，迷茫地坐起，搞出的动静让睡在一边的人翻了个身。  
他花了好一会儿才反应过来自己在家里，外面已经天光大亮了。他不清楚自己为什么会梦到利莫里亚号被劫的事情，是洞察计划的事搞得他太紧张了？那艘船前天就顺利返航了，他带队去接的希特维尔，没有美国队长，也没有黑寡妇，他就是在回来后的任务汇报时认识了这个睡在他旁边的巴基·巴恩斯。  
梦里皮尔斯甚至派冬兵去刺杀尼克弗瑞，虽然朗姆洛明白他们撕破脸皮是早晚的事情，但这个关头做这样的梦，让他种预言的感觉，简直神经质。  
冬兵……朗姆洛有些头疼，他回想起叉骨把冬兵关在一个玻璃房里落锁时，对方看向他的眼神。那种带着受伤意味的目光让他在梦中不敢直视，醒来后不敢回想。他不知道自己怎么回事，好像梦里的他真的对这个冬兵倾注了多深的感情一样，以至于对方淡漠的一眼就让他的整个心狠狠揪紧。  
  
朗姆洛侧过头去，看着还在睡的巴基。他把半张脸都埋在被子里，典型的小孩子睡法。那双总是四处放电的眼睛被拢在眼帘里，看上去反倒没有醒来时那种浪荡劲儿了，人畜无害得像是只吃饱了熟睡的猫。  
但朗姆洛知道都他妈是狗屁。他只觉得自己腰快断了，大腿酸得要死，髋骨也磨得生疼。他低头看了一下胸前，全是大大小小的红淤和牙印，一侧的乳头到现在还没消肿，这人是他妈的小时候没吃过奶？  
朗姆洛越看越觉得极其不爽，他就是个比正常中年男人稍微强壮点的正常中年男人，没人他妈的受得了这种操法，他以为是叠毯子，还是摊煎饼？朗姆洛觉得自己今天上班都费劲。他拿起手机看了一眼——  
今天周末。他心情好了点，所以放弃了打脸的准备，一脚狠狠踹在巴基的屁股上。  
巴基一个激灵醒过来，又迷朦着眼睛看了看四周，一副忘了自己昨晚睡在哪的样子。  
“你要想走可以直接走，觉得尴尬我可以配合装睡。”朗姆洛白了他一眼。  
  
巴基的视线一落在朗姆洛身上，眼睛还半睁呢，嘴角就笑开了，像是看到什么爱到不行的东西一样，就差把“喜欢”大写在脸上了。朗姆洛不太确定地摸了摸自己满是胡茬的脸，不知道对方是不是没睡醒看到了什么幻觉，并且拒不承认自己因为一个有点迷糊的笑容而心跳加速。  
“坐着干嘛呢。”巴基的声音带着一种满含困意的慵懒，有些低哑，他一把揽住朗姆洛的腰，用身子把他压回床上。  
朗姆洛倒吸一口冷气。  
“你他妈……”  
“对不起。”巴基果断道歉，用自己剃得光滑的下巴去蹭朗姆洛的脸，腾出一只手垫在朗姆洛腰后面顺着骨节轻轻按压，又凑上去吻对方的嘴：“早安亲爱的。”  
朗姆洛嫌弃地翻了个白眼：“我不是跟你睡一宿的那些姑娘，你别黏黏糊糊的，小娘炮。”  
“我娘不娘炮你最清楚了。”巴基在朗姆洛的裤裆上蹭了蹭，后者绝望地发现对方又硬了。  
“想，都，别想。”朗姆洛用膝盖把他从身上顶下去想坐起来，巴基却像块橡皮糖一样又从后面贴上来，在他身上蹭来蹭去。  
鉴于巴基和冬兵的迥然不同，这个举动难得相似。但朗姆和叉骨还是很一样的，他只想把这头熊踹到地上。  
“再来一次？”巴基贴在朗姆洛身后把两人叠得像两把勺子，他轻轻在对方的颈椎的骨节上舔舐，声音被拉得含含糊糊。  
“你要想把这次作为我们的最后一次，那你就再来一次。”朗姆洛僵着身子躲避巴基戳在自己屁股上的阴茎，没好气地警告。  
  
“布洛克……”  
又来了，朗姆洛好烦这人哼哼唧唧地叫自己的名字，调子比那些女人拐得都腻歪，他不明白像他这种身高、这么结实、长手长脚的大男人怎么就这么擅长撒娇。昨天晚上也是，这人就从背后靠过来，在他耳边呢喃那些能把人臊死的话，下面又撞得比谁都狠。“你好紧”、“你里面好热”、“又软又湿”、“你自己摸摸看”、“松一点，你快搞死我了”、“布洛克”、“布洛克”………朗姆洛在床上显然是埋头干类型的，他昨晚是第一次知道言语能把人挑逗到如此亢奋。  
他有点放弃地转过身来，想起昨天梦里没做成的那发口活，想想让冬兵把硬着的性器塞进内裤的确挺不厚道的，虽然完全没有个蛋的联系，但朗姆洛还是决定给巴基口一下。  
“躺好，”朗姆洛说了和梦里一模一样的话，“给你含一发。”希望这次别有紧急任务喊他。  
  
巴基拽了个枕头立起来，舒舒服服地靠下一脸等着伺候的表情。朗姆洛快烦死自己了，不知道干嘛要给这个一脸神清气爽的小混蛋干这个，但还是伸手握住那根已经挺立的性器。他俯身凑上去，小心地收起牙齿，把冒着一点浊液的柱头含进嘴里。巴基轻轻吸了口气，头向后仰了仰。  
朗姆洛心里暗戳戳地骂了几句，他不知道巴基这活儿是天生的的还是受了改造的影响，他光是包裹住前面一截就觉得自己的下巴要脱臼了，一想到昨天这玩意竟然插得进来朗姆洛就后知后觉地冒冷汗。他没什么这方面的经验，因为一般是别人给他口的，但他总归知道舔舐哪里能让人舒服。  
朗姆洛不敢动作太急，阴茎整个又硬又烫填满了他的嘴巴，他怕动作稍微一快来不及收起的牙齿就会刮到柱身。他实在是没有办法在完全不刮疼巴基的情况下用嘴唇将他完全裹住，只好尽量地把东西送得深些，口水控制不了地从嘴角溢出，把整个性器和他的下巴蹭得一片湿漉。巴基轻轻吸着气，嘴里含糊地咕囔了一句脏话，朗姆洛发誓他这辈子没听过有谁骂人都他妈骂得这么性感。  
他试着把阴茎吞得更深些，柱头不断刮到喉咙让他忍不住想要干呕，他稍微缓了一下，抬起眼睛去看巴基，对方的一只手紧拽着床单，另一只手虚拢着，嘴唇似乎是无意识地在指掌关节上磨蹭舔弄，眼眶里像是漂浮着一层水雾，稍微有些涣散的目光落在自己脸上，眼周泛着一种漂亮的水红。  
朗姆洛是搞不明白，是自己在给他做口活，他那张脸倒像是自己把他操了一顿似的，他妈的他自己的腰还疼得要死，现在下颌骨估计也快出问题了。  
巴基放下手，朗姆洛这才看到他那张平时就颜色鲜亮的嘴唇几乎被他自己舔成了一种烂熟的艳红色，唇瓣上水光淋淋，却仍毫无自觉地伸出舌尖在上面刮蹭。这幅景象实在是太刺激眼球了，让他瞬间忘了刚才的一点点不满，伸出手轻柔地摁压柱身下面的囊袋，嘴上更尽力地舔弄起来。他用力地翻搅舌头，以确保巴基的性器在被包裹的同时感受到更多灵活的舔舐，同时几乎开始在那根硬物上操起了自己的喉咙。他克制着喉间的颤抖，尽量把不适和干呕吞进嗓子，唾液分泌得越来越多，他开始不住地呛咳。  
“慢点，亲爱的....”巴基伸手扣住他的后颈捏了捏，黏黏糊糊地出声阻止，“慢点，别把自己弄得难受。”  
他把拇指伸到前面，不住摩挲着朗姆洛的耳朵、鬓角、脸颊，还有凸出的眉骨。巴基的指腹微凉，朗姆洛感觉着柔软指尖的在自己脸上抚弄，他不知道这是什么原理机制，现在是他含着巴基，却晕晕乎乎地感觉自己他妈的快高潮了。他有点挫败地空出一只手往身下探去，本来只是想帮巴基口一发，结果自己现在硬得发疼。  
  
“布洛克....”  
巴基开始叹息地喊他的名字时，朗姆洛估计他快到了。他收紧腮部，在原本进出的动作上尽力吮吸，在自己阴茎上套弄的手也加快了速度。两人几乎同时射出来，即使高潮的快感冲得他眼前发白，朗姆洛还是没漏听巴基射精瞬间那一声满是情动的黏腻哼喘。  
  
  
通讯器从头到尾没响过，配合得很。


	6. Side A

叉骨回到神盾向弗瑞汇报任务的时候，办公室没人。他总觉得局里气氛不对，果然在去皮尔斯办公室的路上就收到了上司的指令：“S.T.R.I.K.E.保持卧底状态”。  
  
现在去找皮尔斯不是时候，叉骨开车回了基地，至少他在的情况下冬兵不用在那个玻璃囚室里呆着。结果就知道了资产被派去刺杀尼克弗瑞的消息。  
叉骨简直要气笑了，皮尔斯脑子里是装了什么屎包，那是华盛顿市中，就直接让资产暴露在大街上？他一边骂一边走到调度室，推开工作人员捡出弗瑞开车经过路段所有的监控摄像头。真他妈好样的，所有监控都运行正常，连个摄像头都不懂得骇一下？他这边看得到警方就看得到，捂住脸有个蛋用，有一个人把录像发到网上，他们能把冬兵今天穿了什么内裤都他妈扒出来。  
叉骨暴躁地转了一圈，踹倒了调度室的椅子。皮尔斯疯了，他觉得洞察计划一旦顺利启动，和平世界就建成了，所以急着杀掉拦路的尼克弗瑞，所以资产暴露与否都无所谓了。这些屁股长在办公椅上的狗屁政客就搞不懂这个世界不只有上层，他们根本不清楚下层烂泥的那一部分到底是怎么运行的，无论是领导神盾还是九头蛇，他们的脑子里永远都做着不切实际的乌托邦大梦。他没办法去质问皮尔斯，弗瑞是特工中的特工，不是随便哪个一般角色就能杀掉的人物，派冬兵去是对的，但是这个时机是不是实在欠妥？完全可以选择晚上，一发狙击一枪致命，而不是像现在这样当街上映好莱坞大片。  
  
他缓了好一会才逐渐冷静，把吓得半死的值班人员拎回调度室，又开车去往神盾。既然是皮尔斯的直接命令他也不好说什么，反正话说多了那个老狐狸也只会觉得自己在包庇冬兵。今天局里有的忙了，洞察计划正走到分岔口，没时间给他想东想西。  
  
  
……  
  
冬兵突然把叉骨拽进医院的后巷时，对方一胳膊肘撞在了他肚子上。有点疼，但冬兵只是皱了皱眉，不知道管理员干嘛突然打他。  
“操……你下次叫我能不能别搞得像谋杀一样？”  
凌晨一点了，弗瑞还在里面抢救，叉骨这两天一共也没睡几个小时，深陷的眼窝下挂着重重的黑眼圈。他扫视了这个窄巷，没有任何监控设备，稍微放心了一点，低声问冬兵：“怎么不直接打头？”  
“窗口太矮，楼层差大，头部暴露不到视线内。”  
叉骨点点头：“应该活不了了。”说着拍了冬兵的脑袋一下，又开始火大，“你不回基地去来这干嘛？还嫌白天现得不够多？”  
冬兵愣了愣，有点犹豫是不是要开口，但他知道除了管理员也没人能听他说了，至少管理员不会因为问个问题就把他推上电椅。  
“执行任务的时候，目标身边有个男人。”  
叉骨心里咯噔一下，“…你想说什么？”  
冬兵眯了眯眼开始回忆：“很强壮，速度很快，可以跟得上我。追到楼顶的时候他用什么东西攻击，掷出一个……盾牌。”  
叉骨听着冬兵慢慢叙述，掐着眉心冷笑了一声，果然一事关这个老情人，冬兵就像打了肾上腺素似的，说话都比平时多两倍。  
“…那人是谁？”  
“不知道。”叉骨冷漠地回答，打开在响的通讯器，皮尔斯让他带美国队长回神盾。  
“他……”  
“闭嘴，”叉骨恶声恶气地打断，“我不认识，我他妈也不是谁都认识的。我这边逼事儿还多了去了，你现在立刻，回基地待命，服从命令，士兵。”  
冬兵好像还想说什么，但最终还是服从了指示。  
“刚才问我的事，在我回去之前别和任何人提。”叉骨临走前压着火嘱咐，“如果你不想坐电椅，就别提半个字。现在回基地去，等我回来。”


	7. Side B

朗姆洛走进办公室看着正和巴基交谈的尼克·弗瑞，有种强烈的不真实感。昨天梦里宣告弗瑞死亡的时间他都记得清清楚楚，冬兵甚至告诉了自己没有射击头部的原因。而现在“凶手”与被害人正站在他面前大聊特聊。  
  
巴基转过头看到他，眼睛亮了亮，对他做了个“稍等”的手势，又回头继续和弗瑞讨论着什么。朗姆洛手里的报告不算重要，就先坐到沙发开始看手机。  
谈话进行到一半的时候美国队长来了，巴基一看到好友就把他揽了过来。史蒂夫只比巴基高一点点，但巴基从身后圈着对方脖子的样子简直是把自己当成了一只树袋熊。  
朗姆洛把目光从那两人身上移开，有点头疼地掐着眉心。他又回想起昨晚的梦——这些个该死的梦，搅得他快精神衰弱了。他记得冬兵向叉骨询问美国队长的时候他心里那股火气，扎得他整个胸腔又麻又疼。是一种怒其不争的感觉，恨冬兵抓着点破破烂烂的记忆不放，更恨自己受不了冬兵提一句美国队长。那种几乎耻辱的心思让他的自我厌恶达到极致。刚清醒过来的朗姆洛还不明白为什么梦中的自己像个惹人嫌恶的怨妇一样因为冬兵的一点记忆纠结至此，他不该这样，即使冬兵与叉骨的关系没有止步在上下级，也该止步在床笫之间了，冬兵关心谁、在意谁、忘不了谁都和他没什么关系。但现在看着不远处谈笑的两人，同昨晚梦中一模一样的感觉席卷而来，像是有只无形的手在狠狠捏紧他的胸口。  
  
那两个人看起来，太……般配了，一样的年轻、健壮、敏捷、漂亮，从小一起长大，一起跨越了多半个世纪，从二战走到如今。事实上他俩不滚到一起去朗姆洛都觉得有违常理，巴基莫名其妙地找上自己更是不可思议。  
朗姆洛开始有点阴谋论了，他用力地摁着发疼的太阳穴，试图捋清最近的梦境和现实是否真的有什么联系。如果巴基真的是听命于皮尔斯的，他就只需要做好本职工作；但如果现实与梦境完全相反，就像罗林斯说的，巴基是美国队长（那边）的人，他就得仔细思考一下这几天的接触有没有让巴基发现任何自己与九头蛇有关的端倪。  
  
“布洛克——”  
谈话不知道什么时候结束了，巴基又拖着长长的调子凑了过来，“你来找我呀？”  
巴基刚才一边说话一边瞟这人半天了，他脸色很差，手指有点残暴地凌虐着自己的太阳穴。他抓着朗姆洛的腕子把他的手拿开，换上自己的手轻轻帮他摁着头：“不舒服啊？要不请个假？”  
美队低声咳嗽了一下，朗姆洛像是才回神似的和巴基摇了摇头，站起来把之前要送的文件递给一直冷眼旁观的弗瑞。  
一接触活人朗姆洛的违和感更强了，他打量了弗瑞一会，点点头，简单交代了几句就离开了办公室。  
  
  
巴基看着话少得过分的朗姆洛，觉得有点莫名其妙。他有些担心朗姆洛是不是真的生病了，话都没力气说，赶紧从后面跟上去，可他伸手去拉朗姆洛的胳膊时，却发现对方不着痕迹地躲开了。  
巴基愣了一下。  
“布洛克？”  
朗姆洛叹了口气停下来，回头看他：“怎么？”  
“怎么啦，谁惹你不高兴了？”巴基试着凑近，却发现朗姆洛虽然站着没动，但小腿的肌肉是绷紧的，好像随时准备闪开一样。他皱了皱眉停在原地，“还是真的病了，很难受？”  
朗姆洛是真的想转头就走的，他现在脑子里被梦境和现实搅和得一团乱麻，巴基揽着罗杰斯的影子也不停在他眼前乱晃。但他只是多看了巴基一眼，天，那个表情委屈得像是自己昨天找别人上床被他抓了个现行一样。  
你还委屈上了，我他妈和谁说理去？  
  
“我没事。”话语比大脑先一步行动，朗姆洛好嫌弃自己这张不争气的破嘴，但还是不由自主地解释起来，甚至还不受控制地转身往巴基那边靠了一步，“我没事，昨晚做了一宿梦，没睡好。”  
巴基看着朗姆洛肯靠近了，心情稍微好了一点，他又去拉他的胳膊，却感觉到对方的身体明显僵了一下。  
“你躲我？”他有点怀疑地问。  
“什么？我躲你干嘛？”朗姆洛皱起眉头，一脸“你说什么鬼话”。  
“你就是躲了。”巴基用力把对方拉过来靠近自己，不由分说地用胳膊把人圈起来，“你干嘛呀，昨天不还好好的，做了个梦就不理我了。你梦见我了？”  
“没有。”朗姆洛挣了两下，巴基把手圈得更紧了。  
“梦里我干嘛了？”  
“你...”朗姆洛猛地停住，“你什么毛病，我没梦见你。”  
“我出轨了？家暴了？酗酒了？吸粉了？”  
这都什么鸡巴玩意。朗姆洛推着巴恩斯的肩膀使劲挣开，他真的费解，他的上臂力量算强的，够和美国队长对几轮了，巴基都没有冬兵的铁胳膊，哪来这么大手劲？  
“我他妈说了没梦到你，别和我翻来覆去的，”朗姆洛趁着巴基有点错愕，抓住机会一连往后退了几步拉开距离，话又没过脑子就钻了出来，“出轨家暴关我屁事，咱们没到那种关系。”  
  
巴基愣住了，委屈的表情都空白了一瞬，他好像下意识想往前走，又堪堪定住了脚步。  
“操...”  
朗姆洛低声骂了一句，不知道自己说的什么混账话。梦里冬兵再怎么和美国队长纠缠不清，两个世界再怎么相似，梦毕竟是梦。他竟然因为这种可笑的原因迁怒巴基，简直傻逼。他想不通自己都这么大岁数了，怎么能幼稚到这种智障的地步。  
“听着，我不是...”朗姆洛又开始狠狠揉着额角，想着说点什么弥补，结果他抬头看到巴基的脸就愣住了。  
巴基没哭，没有眼泪，但是整个眼眶红得不成样子。他又开始无意识地咬嘴，像是要说话，又像是个单纯习惯性的动作。他开始无措地搓着手，好像那张能言善辩嘴被自己一句话堵得说不出半个字。  
  
朗姆洛这瞬间放弃解释了。他意识到巴基对他似乎比他想象中的要认真。这是什么操蛋感情，对方是跟着美国队长的，他效忠跟美国队长斗了大半世纪的九头蛇，从一开始他们就不可能。本来朗姆洛想着睡一睡就算了，到时候和神盾撕破脸皮他大不了拍拍屁股走人。可早知道巴基这个样子，他最开始就不该和这人滚到一张床上去。  
朗姆洛的太阳穴被揉得生疼，他开始转变阵地换成掐自己的眉心，但他现在不止头疼了，整个胸腔都像扎满尖刺一样充斥着一股锐痛。理智点，布洛克。他告诉自己理智点，洞察计划近期就要开始了，和弗瑞这伙人反目也就是不久的事情，现在就是彻底断绝关系的好机会。  
想到这里朗姆洛深呼了一口气，有点慌乱地转头就走，生怕再多看一眼那双眼眶泛红的浅色眼睛就再也走不动了。  
  
朗姆洛直接走出神盾，驱车往九头蛇的基地开去。上午的文件已经交给弗瑞了，如果没有紧急任务今天不会有人找他。他不想回家，也不知道自己在躲什么，总之在基地就是清净的，神盾那边找不到他，他现在必须离神盾、尼克·弗瑞、史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯远远的，越远越好。  
  
  
朗姆洛在基地的办公室里睡着了，一直到手机铃声响起，内部通讯，是罗林斯。他以为有什么任务，接了起来。  
“头儿，你人呢？”  
“基地，怎么？”  
“巴恩斯来找你，一直问我你在哪，我说不知道他就不走，搅得那帮混小子现在叽叽喳喳的都不训练了。”  
“你在哪打的电话？”  
“卫生间，没人跟来。”  
“你说不知道，咬死了说不知道。训练不了就算了，不差这么一天，你看着办吧，不行下班。”  
“你们是怎么？”罗林斯的烦躁好像没比朗姆洛少多少似的，“你偷人被他看见了？”  
“我偷你妈，少他妈问东问西，说没看见我就行，别鸡巴烦我！”  
“你他妈吃炸药....”  
朗姆洛直接把电话压了，费了很大劲才克制住没把手机摔出去。他切了在神盾的手机号码，才看到自己睡着的几个小时已经攒了一长串的未接来电了，全是巴基的，还有几个竟然他妈是史蒂夫罗杰斯的。他又打开短信，巴基的对话框里疯狂弹出消息。  
  
-布洛克，接电话  
-怎么一直关机？  
-你在哪，我想去找你  
-别不理我，我们谈谈  
-不谈也行，你就回我一句  
-我去特战队找你了，罗林斯说你不在，你去哪了  
-不说也没事，你在哪都行，就回个消息  
……  
  
朗姆洛感觉一股浓烈的酸意从胸腔直接冲到眼睛，他用力咳嗽了一声，慌乱地在眼睛上蹭了一下，确认手掌是干燥的之后才稍微放下放下心来。这时新的短信又来了。  
  
-我在你家门口，你在家吗？  
  
朗姆洛手一哆嗦差点就回复了，结果一个电话过来他差点把手机甩开。来电显示上“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”两个字像是刺了他一下，这个电话还是他们第一天认识一起喝酒时存的，巴基后面还嘟嘟囔囔地让他换成“巴基”显得亲昵一点。他条件反射地摁下挂断，才意识到自己的心跳像鼓擂一样。他觉得自己有点可笑，整天端着枪穿梭在各个战场，杀人的时候、子弹擦过脸颊的时候他都没觉得自己的心跳有这么快过。  
电话被压断后没再打过来了，朗姆洛想切回他在九头蛇的内部号码，又一条短信发了过来。  
  
-对不起  
  
......混小子，你道什么歉呀。  
  
朗姆洛突然就意识到悲凉是种什么心情了，就在他发现自己是个彻头彻尾的混账的这一刻。弥漫在他整个胸腔的痛意在不断缩小，缩成紧密的、拳头大的一块，充斥着整个心脏，好像有人把它泡在了一罐不浓不淡的盐酸里，痛涩的感觉激得他肩膀颤抖。  
朗姆洛果断地把消息列表清空，切回了另一个手机号。有一个罗林斯的未接电话，还有一条短信，告诉他巴恩斯离开了。朗姆洛又把罗林斯的短信删掉，他现在简直不能看到那个名字出现在自己的视线里。他都有点想打电话给皮尔斯了，问问洞察计划什么时候开始，干脆早早让巴基知道自己是干什么的，早早让他死心。巴基毋庸置疑是痛恨九头蛇的，而朗姆洛自己本来就是混蛋，承受恨意比承受爱意要轻松多了。  
  
——洞察计划。  
哦，他妈的....朗姆洛突然坐直了身子。  
他简直是傻了逼了，洞察计划，是他妈的洞察谁呢？他不知道自己是被最近的梦给搅糊涂了还是被巴基给搞浑了脑袋。布鲁斯·班纳、史蒂芬·斯特兰奇、托尼·斯塔克、史蒂夫·罗杰斯.....就因为他刚认识巴基·巴恩斯没几天，他竟然完全没考虑到洞察名单上会有他的名字。和美国队长一起活了快一百岁的改造兵、活传奇，二战时期数一数二的狙击手，他想起梦里的冬兵，射杀尼克·弗瑞时在目标头部未暴露的情况下深夜裸眼狙击，三枪毙命竟然连弹道都追踪不到。巴基有这个实力，他百分之二百在洞察计划的名单上，并且还是前几名，紧挨着他的好兄弟美国队长。  
朗姆洛的焦虑一瞬间达到了顶峰，现在不是睡不睡谁泡不泡谁的问题了，爱意还是恨意总得基于这个人还活着，死了还谈个狗屁。他得想想办法，但绕开皮尔斯修改洞察名单的几率很小，搞不好还没接触到文件他就被一枪崩了，该怎么办？  
  
他打开电脑，试着绕开权限去查看洞察名单。这事得做得极尽小心，一步差错估计外面那些前一秒还听他命令的兵们就进来把枪怼到他嘴里了。朗姆洛谨慎地操作着电脑，等到手机再次响起的时候他整个人一个激灵，外面天竟然都黑了。  
又是罗林斯，朗姆洛心说不是被发现什么苗头这家伙来警告自己了吧？他忐忑地按下接听。  
“头儿，求你，把你神盾那个电话开机。”罗林斯的声音近乎暴躁了，“巴恩斯找不着你，一直在给我打电话，我手机都快爆了。”  
朗姆洛松了口气，又一股火气窜上来，什么时候了还和他掰扯这个：“你他妈就不会关机啊？！”  
“我他妈想来着！罗杰斯也跟着他发疯！我怕我这秒关机下秒两个超级士兵就冲过来把我家砸了！我招谁惹谁了？！一个个找你为什么他妈的都给我打电话！你把手机开开，别让我搀和你这档子逼事儿！”  
“你他——”妈怎么和长官说话的，但罗林斯没等他骂完就把电话挂了，朗姆洛只能对着挂断的“嘟嘟”声恶狠狠地骂了声操，烦躁地挂锁，又捏着手机在手里翻来覆去一会儿，又把手机抵在嘴边无意识地咬着手背，最后悻悻地切了号码。  
刚一切换完成未接电话的提示就轰炸一样地出现在锁屏界面，我他妈，好家伙.....几十个，还有好多短信。还不等朗姆洛解锁，美国队长的电话就打了进来。  
  
朗姆洛深吸了一口气，接起。  
“队长。”  
“朗姆洛。”史蒂夫的声音里带着为难的歉意，“真抱歉一直打扰你和罗林斯，你去哪了？”  
“有点私事。”朗姆洛搪塞，又不确定地开口，“他——”  
“巴基喝多了。一定要嚷嚷着找你，我和他说明天在局里就能见到了，他不听。我拖他走他也不走，你知道他的力气，我总不能把他打一顿....”史蒂夫咳了一声，小心地问：“你们，吵架了？”  
“我们——”朗姆洛发现完全没办法和对方解释现在这个状况，只好实话实说，“有点复杂，三言两语说不明白。你能不能想办法把他带回去，我这边实在——”  
“谁？史蒂夫？是布洛克吗？”  
离听筒远一点的地方传来巴基的声音，说话含糊得舌头都大了，“....给我，我和他说，让我说...”  
然后是一阵噼里啪啦的声响，朗姆洛估计这人是把罗杰斯的手机给摔地上了。杂音消失了，应该是巴基捡起了手机，朗姆洛真想现在把电话挂了，他不该和巴基说话的，他——  
  
“布洛克.....”  
听筒那边传来黏黏糊糊的一声叫唤，尾音还有点哆嗦，朗姆洛生生止住了摁下挂断的手指，声音又先脑子一步发出。  
“.....嗯。”  
“你...你去哪啦？我找你找得急死了，你是不是生我气，你别生气，我再也不会了。”  
“你不会什么了。”朗姆洛开始苦笑，明明从头到尾就是自己在这里前后思虑，他胡乱道歉什么。  
“我...不知道，”巴基的声音低得快听不见了，“但是我肯定不会了，不管你气什么，我以后肯定不会了。你、你别这样了，别扔下我直接走，别不接我电话，别让我找不到你，我肯定不会了....布洛克....”  
朗姆洛不知道巴基是不是哭了，反正他是快哭了，虽然极其不愿意承认但他真快哭了，太他妈丢人了，他估计自己上一次哭还是六七岁的时候。  
“别...你别，宝贝，”朗姆洛用力吸了口气以保证自己没什么诡异的鼻音，有点无措地安慰着，“我的错，别这样，是我错了。我今天....我有病，我发神经，你别...”  
别什么，别在意？别放在心上？别搭理我？朗姆洛简直说不下去，这些话真的混账得可以，他只好改口：“我没扔下你直接走，宝贝，是我不对，我不该电话关机，我这边有点私事，所以才....”  
好他妈难，朗姆洛快把舌头给咬了，真实的理由一个都不能说，他还怎么和巴基解释清楚这一天的荒唐？  
“...你今天回家吗？我能去找你吗？”好在巴基没想让他解释什么，还惦记着想要见他。  
但朗姆洛现在确定巴基是真的哭了，本来就醉醺醺的，现在鼻音重得他快听不出对方在含糊什么了。他简直想现在直接出门，开车把巴基接回家去好好抱一抱他，但现状当然不允许，所以他只能硬着头皮继续扯谎：“我今天不在家，亲爱的，你去家里也没人。我在纽约呢，来办点事，今天很晚了，我回不去。”  
“你是回不来还是不想回来见我？”  
“我回不去，真的。”朗姆洛是干特工的，但好像从没有哪次把谎言说得像今天这么艰难，“你今天和队长回去，行不行？我明早就回来了，你在局里就能看到我，行不行？”  
“真的？”  
“真的，亲爱的。”朗姆洛真的想挂电话了，他快编不下去了，被遗忘了不知道多少年的良心几乎在咆哮着对他发出谴责。  
“那你...那你手机别关机。”  
“...不关。”朗姆洛闭了闭眼，艰涩地说，“快和队长回去吧。”  
  
巴基又和他咕咕囔囔了好久，终于把电话还给了史蒂夫。确认他们已经在回去的路上后朗姆洛把电话挂断，才意识到自己出了一后背的汗。  
朗姆洛从办公室角落的小冰箱里取了罐啤酒一口气灌下去，才觉得绷在脑子里的那根弦稍微缓和了点。他到底没关手机，只是把两个号码都切换上来，坐回电脑前继续对付洞察计划的名单。  
  
接到皮尔斯的通讯时朗姆洛险些吓死，以为就他妈被发现了。其实没有，但那条简讯也没有传达让他松一口气的消息。  
皮尔斯说洞察计划提前了。


	8. Side A

冬兵从皮尔斯家里出来，在后院的暗门处找到了来接他的叉骨。他两三步跨过去钻进副驾驶，一把把对方扯进怀里。  
叉骨发出轻声嘶气的声音，冬兵松开手打量他，才注意到这人右边的眉骨和脸颊都有擦伤，看自己刚才的动作，估计背上也有。  
“你受伤了。”冬兵凑过去仔细看了看，“怎么回事？”  
“没事。”叉骨倒像是还没从他刚才的举动里缓过神来，他有点好笑地打量着冬兵，“去一趟皮尔斯家再见我就这么激动，怎么，你明天的任务是杀我啊？”  
冬兵摇头，用右手很小心地碰了一下叉骨的伤口，“目标2，等级6。史蒂夫·罗杰斯、娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
  
罗杰斯……叉骨冷笑了一声。佐拉被毁，皮尔斯被逼急了。罗杰斯的血清绝对是个BUG，今天电梯里那一下他都不知道自己的脊椎是不是裂了口子，他也没见过什么有手有脚的活物导弹都他妈的炸不死，全组织里能干掉罗杰斯的人也就剩冬兵了。所以这天还是来了，九头蛇藏掖了这么久的资产，先是在华盛顿中心招摇过市，现在又要派他去直面这么多年他们一直对他噤若寒蝉的美国队长。  
叉骨有不好的预感，极其不好。昨晚就只在冬兵面前一闪而过的星盾都给他的记忆造成了波澜，明天他要面对的却是活生生的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
资产不稳定，近阶段都不稳定，从他第一次和自己提起那些连续剧一样的怪梦时就开始冒出苗头了。叉骨的头很疼，但估计不是伤的。他有点疲惫地把脑袋压在方向盘上，粗重地呼吸。  
“你不舒服？”冬兵轻轻拍了拍叉骨的胳膊，“下来，我开车。”  
  
叉骨摇摇头，直起身发动车子。皮尔斯的家和基地几乎跨了整个城市的对角线，路程很长，他要确冬兵明天出任务时保持最佳状态。  
“今天干什么了，皮尔斯没给你额外派任务？”  
“没有。”冬兵回答，依然把视线死死落在朗姆洛脸上。  
“你到底为什么最近总盯着我看？又梦见什么了？”叉骨想起刚刚冬兵一上车那个莫名其妙的拥抱，“你状况稳定吗？”  
“稳定，长官。”冬兵颔首说，转而把视线落向窗外。  
  
他昨晚回到基地以后就被带进了那个玻璃房，不知道什么时候睡过去的，眼睛刚刚闭上就开始做梦。他梦到叉骨推开他，把他丢在那个陌生的办公楼里，自己发疯似的找他，打他电话，给他发信息，但无论如何都联系不到。后来……后来叉骨接电话了，他记不清自己说了什么，好像在反反复复道歉，好像还哭了。  
冬兵有点疑惑地摸了摸自己的眼眶，他几乎不知道自己还有哭这种功能。  
“我哭过吗，布洛克？”  
  
“什么？”叉骨一开始被他问得有点莫名其妙，但这几天下来他也渐渐习惯冬兵在一切稳定的状态下问出各种奇怪的问题了，“你？哭过吗？”  
“对，流泪。我流过眼泪吗？”  
“没有，小子。”叉骨笑了一声，“我管理你这么多年，从来没见过你流眼泪。”  
叉骨转眼轻轻瞥了一下，冬兵像是接受了这个说法。他说谎了，因为他知道自己回答“是的”以后，冬兵就会追问发生了什么。这对他的稳定性没有好处，像是在诱导他回忆一样。冬兵当然哭过，这二十几年资产的记忆回来过多少次，他就崩溃过多少次，也哭过多少次。叉骨不愿意看人哭，尤其不愿意看冬兵哭。冬兵的眼泪总是夹杂着血腥暴力的自我伤害。曾经有一次资产出单人任务，不知道什么契机引发了他的回忆，他把自己撞得满头是血，无节制涌出的眼泪把脸上黏腻的血浆冲出两道浅色沟壑。叉骨带着接应部队赶到的时候，冬兵正颤颤巍巍地拿着手枪捅进自己嘴里。  
叉骨当时简直用上了生平最快的速度，一脚把资产手里的枪踢开——那家伙竟然都扣动扳机了，出膛的子弹顺着脸颊划过擦出一道深深的血沟。叉骨站稳脚后第一反应是狠狠给了冬兵一拳，力气大到他的手险些骨折，而资产那张不能再惨的脸上又开了一道新伤。他稍微冷静了片刻，又重新攥起拳头往冬兵脸上招呼，一下一下毫不收敛力气，一直到队员们怕队长把资产活活打死拼命拽开了他。而冬兵，从头至尾就由他拎着领子，两眼空洞地盯着一块虚空，眼眶里不断涌出新的液体冲刷着脸上的血污。  
叉骨气喘地站在远离冬兵的一角，生怕自己上前一步就忍不住直接把人打死。他的手在抖，浑身都在抖，不知道是气的还是吓的。闯进房间的那一瞬间他几乎有一种灭顶的恐慌，他上一次吓成这样还是加入九头蛇之前，屁大个孩子被父亲扔出房门，丢给那些满胳膊纹身的赌场打手抵债。  
这段记忆至今回忆起来仍让叉骨有点气短，他把窗户掩开一个缝，烦躁地咬了根烟。  
“你那边的手扣里有火，给我点一下。”  
冬兵摸到打火机帮他点上，自己也从叉骨的夹克口袋里抽出一支来嘬着。  
叉骨笑了一声。事实上鉴于明天冬兵就要见到美国队长本人，他现在确信对方的状态稳定与否根本已经不重要了。他管了这件资产二十多年，实在是太了解他了，他知道即使今晚把冬兵推进重置室洗个干干净净，明天一见到他心心念念的史蒂夫，一切也都白搭，还不如少受点罪也省点电费。  
  
“昨天又梦见什么了，和我说说，除了你哭了，小娘炮。”叉骨突然有兴趣和冬兵聊天了，机会难得，毕竟从前对方只会回答问题，回应命令。他知道现在的冬兵会和自己聊天，就像现在的他会从自己口袋里拿烟给自己抽一样。  
“梦见你不要我了。”冬兵依然没什么表情，说出来的话都不带起伏，偏偏这还像是句控诉。  
“扯淡，我这辈就他妈甩不脱你，除非我死了。”叉骨嗤了一声，“怎么，梦见我不要你了，你就哭了？”  
冬兵点头默认了，轻轻吐出一口烟。这么多年叉骨都没见过冬兵抽烟，和他们这种骂骂咧咧的糙汉不同，他莫名觉得资产抽烟的样子挺优雅的，大概好看的人做什么都让人觉得赏心悦目。  
  
“梦里的我，很……活泼，”冬兵像是搜刮了半天才找出这么一个词，他斟酌着，“巴基·巴恩斯，很活泼。”  
叉骨耸耸肩不置可否，他不了解巴基·巴恩斯，而且冬兵现在这种知道自己是巴恩斯，明天还要去杀美国队长的状态真的挺微妙的，不知道冬兵究竟在梦境里看到了什么有的没的。  
冬兵用力吸了一口烟，把燃尽的烟尾丢出窗外，又开始转头看他：“你也…”  
“很活泼？”这词挺怪的，但叉骨还是顺着说了，“我一直都挺活泼的。”  
冬兵摇摇头：“我形容不出来。梦里的你看起来没有这么……”  
“帅？”  
“疲惫。梦里的你没现在这么疲惫。”  
叉骨哼笑了一声，冬兵这词用得真不错，看来意识确实开始有一定逻辑了。他摸了一把自己的脸：“我看起来很疲惫？”  
冬兵点头：“我总觉得你快被压垮了。昨晚梦里你又那样，今天一天没等到你。”  
  
所以他才在刚才一上车的时候抱了自己？叉骨有点无语地眯了眯眼，开始觉得自己挑起聊天的事是错的了。冬兵听起来太感性化了，他现在意识清晰，说出的话几乎让叉骨怀疑他压在内心最深处的那点见不得光的希冀是真实的。  
  
“我怎么不要你了，我是死了，还是又来了冬兵二三四号，去管别人了？”叉骨抿了抿嘴，他该就此打住的，却仍忍不住继续询问。  
“就是，字面意义的。梦里没有资产，你不是管理员，布洛克。”冬兵用拇指和无名指摁压着两边的太阳穴，像是在努力回忆，“我应该是在……追求你。”  
“噗咳——”叉骨被他点的第二支烟狠狠呛了一口，这个展开是他无论如何都没想到的，他可不敢问梦境里有没有个史蒂夫·罗杰斯之类的，就算没有，这种剧本也太扯淡了。  
“我不是所有都记得清的。”冬兵好像也被自己这句话逗到了，万年僵硬的嘴角挑了挑几乎要扯出一个笑容，很微小，但叉骨还是看得愣了一下。  
“事实上整个梦境里我好像只能看清你，其他人…不清楚，没有面容吧。”  
整个梦境只能看清你…叉骨把一口烟吞进肚子没呼出来，但好歹没再丢人地呛到。他不知道该不该把这句话归到调情还是告白里，这简直像句情话，冬兵今晚给他的震惊实在太多了。  
“……然后？”叉骨的嗓子比平时更沙哑了，可能是被刚才那口烟噎的。  
“然后，”冬兵极其生动地搓了把脸，嘴角挑起了一个真的笑容，像是有点不好意思，“然后我和你说过，我们互相自我介绍，我请你喝酒。第二天……接你上班，买早饭，白天跟在你身后看你工作，晚上接你下班。”  
  
叉骨不知道是要吐槽“自我介绍”、还是“请你喝酒”、还是“接你上下班”、还是“早饭”、还是“跟在身后看自己工作倒是和现实中一样”，还是“冬兵一口气说了这么长的句子”，槽点实在太多了，他也实在被诡异得不知道说什么好了，只好顺着他的话往下扯：“然后我们就上床了？”  
“是，然后我们就上床了。”  
竟然他妈的苟对了，叉骨麻木地搓了搓脸，希望他的表情不要太过精彩。他不是惊讶于上床这件事，现实中他们也上床，次数多得没法数清，但冬兵梦境中的那种上床似乎和现实中的含义完全不同——听起来像是情侣、爱人，听起来像是恶心吧啦的两情相悦。  
  
叉骨不继续问了，他被自己的想法恶心到了。他和冬兵什么情况他最清楚，冬兵只是受制于九头蛇的操控，再加上每一次被清洗后的混乱无措，这种环境下他对自己的管理员产生依赖实属正常，毕竟整个组织这么大，只有管理员是最能贴近资产的人。  
他和冬兵不同，冬兵是从干净的地方被扔进泥坑的，污泥可以沾染衣服，沾染头发，但永远无法渗进皮肤，叉骨知道只要努力清洗，冬兵总能再变干净；而他不一样，他是长在泥沼里的，浑身上下的每一寸都满是泥水，或者说他本身就是由污泥搭建而成的也不为过。他知道但凡冬兵有别的选择，他俩绝不会滚到一张床上去。就比如说——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
所以他真的被自己那种想法给恶心到了，刚刚有一瞬间他甚至把压着那点不得见光的心思的石头抬起了一个角，现在他得把石头狠狠摁下去，让它把那些乱七八糟的东西压得更深更实一点。  
  
但叉骨不问完全没影响冬兵继续去说，冬兵可能真的太久没聊过天了，从1944年掉下那趟列车后就再没有过了。冬兵不会聊天，也不会有人允许他聊天，而现在叉骨允许了，所以冬兵一直说了下去。  
“梦里的我不认识你，但见到你第一眼就觉得我们认识很多年了，可能受了现实的影响。”冬兵说，“我们认识多少年了，布洛克？”  
“……二十多年。”叉骨哑着嗓子挤出一句。  
“那我第一次见到你的时候你还很小。”冬兵打量他，他的语气仍然缺少起伏，但已经不像一开始那么僵硬了。  
“…十七。”叉骨的意识好像游离车外两边漆黑的公路上，只在下意识地回答，“我刚接管你的时候，十七。”  
“你那时候应该很好看的，年轻的孩子都是好看的。”冬兵的话语突然带上了一种老态龙钟的沧桑，接着又想到什么似的补充，“现在也好看，我一直觉得你好看。”  
  
叉骨拼尽全力才没发出窒息的声音，他想说小子做人不是这样做的，别张口闭口像是要和我调情似的，你对长官要有起码的尊重。  
冬兵却完全没自觉自己刚刚说了什么，反倒从叉骨口袋里又拿了支烟点上，继续叙述之前的梦境：“我问你‘我们是不是在哪见过’，你说‘你梦到过我’。这个我和你提过，梦里的你梦到过我，挺绕口的。”  
“……嗯。”叉骨干巴巴地应了一声。  
“那天接你下班以后我们去了你家，然后我们做爱。第二天是周末，我早上好像缠着你要继续，你让我躺下，说给我含一发。”  
“……挺耳熟的。”  
“是，因为现实里你也和我说了。”冬兵突然伸手摸上了叉骨的腿间，惊得他急打了一下方向盘。  
“好好开车。”冬兵皱了皱眉。  
叉骨骂了一连串的脏话，都顾不上计较冬兵这种命令的语气了。他深吸一口气稳定心神，恹恹地把方向盘扶正。  
“你还欠我一次口活。”冬兵把烟头丢出窗外，淡淡地抛出一句。  
“怎么他妈和长官说话呢，混小子。”  
  
叉骨又骂了两声，接着就收紧下颌死死地咬着后齿。他应该立刻命令冬兵闭嘴，资产状况稳定，不会违逆长官的命令，但他没能开口。  
为什么，他想听？  
——是，是，他是想听。他想听冬兵讲述这场长梦，想从冬兵嘴里听到他们两人的另外一种可能，然后卑劣地从虚幻的梦中得到一丝现实永不会有的慰藉。  
  
“然后……”冬兵又开始讲了，但他在说下去之前叹了口气——冬兵竟然叹了口气，要不是他现在仍然稳稳坐在副驾上没有暴起打人，叉骨已经有一百个理由把资产送去重置了。  
“然后你就，不理我了，不要我了。”  
这个剧情是不是有点突然，反正叉骨觉得挺突然的，刚才还他妈含一发呢？  
“怎么回事？”他又发问了，只好紧紧捏住方向盘，以免腾出手扇自己这张不争气的嘴一巴掌。  
“我不知道。”冬兵把手肘支在车门的扶手上，一只手撑着下巴，淡漠地注视着窗外后退的夜色。叉骨降速了，冬兵感觉得到，他无所谓，反正在公路还是在基地对他来说都没有区别，重点是叉骨在不在他旁边。  
“你突然不让我碰你了，我去拉你你会躲开。我去抱你，你挣开，然后你说……”冬兵闭了闭眼，叉骨用余光注意到对方皱紧的眉头，像是回忆起了很刺伤人的片段。  
“你说，‘我们不是那种关系’，”冬兵把那句话说得很低，语速也很快，像是不愿重复一样，“然后就把我丢在那栋大楼里自己走了。”  
  
叉骨的手抽动了一下，手指蹭到喇叭，一声短暂刺耳的鸣笛回荡在车内狭窄的空间。他不知道该说些什么，这话有多混账他自己明白，而且也明白这的确是他能说出口的混账话，看来冬兵梦里对自己的理解还挺透彻的。他没法发表意见，因为这句话出自“叉骨”口中，他没法辩解、没法义愤填膺，更不可能可笑地为之道歉。  
“…你就非得这么混蛋？我……操。”  
叉骨被冬兵浓重的鼻音引得转过头去，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，同时发现对方也和他一样惊异。他正伸出手指揩去眼眶的眼泪，低垂着眼睛看着自己的指尖，湿漉的睫毛上还挂着没掉下来的水珠。  
叉骨连油门都忘记踩了，还好这不是爬坡路，不然他们就要溜车了。车子以缓慢到诡异的速度缓缓前行，车里的两人在静默到诡异的气氛里呆呆坐着。  
最后冬兵先反应过来了，他轻蹙着眉抹了把脸，好像对叉骨也好像对自己说：“你说我二十年没流过眼泪，我以为我没有这项生理功能了，改造了泪腺之类的。”  
  
  
叉骨踩了刹车，有点慌乱地走下车去，狠狠摔上车门，用力把冰冷的空气吸进肺里。他不该这样，作为管理者比资产率先失控，但他就是在车里呆不下去了。冬兵的眼泪仿佛在落出眼眶后就立刻挥发成了致命的毒素，把狭窄车厢里所有的氧份都挤压得一干二净，让他瞬间呼吸困难。  
所以——所以梦里冬兵就是这么哭的，因为他那句混账至极的中伤。就像之前说的，他见过冬兵的眼泪，并且冬兵每一次流泪时他都必然在场，管理员就是这么工作的，让崩溃的资产稳定下来。但冬兵流泪，那是精神问题，精神崩断的情况下做什么都可以解释，你以为冬兵自杀的次数少吗，被他一脚踢开枪的那次只是第一回，所以他才那么暴怒，到后面他几乎都能心平气和地阻止了。他知道冬兵有多强大，他见过冬兵在寒风呼啸的深夜从千米之外将目标一枪爆头，也见过他一人单挑全队后呼吸都不加速，还见过他那只冰冷的金属手臂生生捏烂别人的头骨——他知道冬兵的强大，有多强大就有多迷人。所以除了崩溃的时候，叉骨不敢相信冬兵真的会流泪，就因为一句话，因为几个单词，因为一句不痛及血肉的中伤——而这句话是他说的。  
叉骨说不清现在的心情，他震惊、失望、愧疚、心痛，还有一丝隐秘且卑劣的愉悦。他错觉自己好像真的在冬兵那颗刀划不烂锥凿不穿的，只留着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的冰冷心脏上留下了一星半点的痕迹。这点痕迹被梦境抠动了，所以此时的冬兵，还是他管理的资产的冬兵，才会流下眼泪。  
  
“布洛克。”冬兵也从车上下来了，站在另一侧叫他，“上车来，布洛克。外面风太大了。”  
  
  
冬兵看着叉骨背对着他，低头似乎在盯着水泥路面。对方就这么愣了好一会，肩膀才轻微地颤了一下，深呼吸一口从车尾绕道他面前，摔上副驾驶的门，拽着冬兵的衣领把他塞进了后座。  
冬兵的头在门框上磕了一下，晕晕乎乎地还没看清东西，叉骨就欺身压了上来。他的吻急切又毫无章法，带着点怒意的撕咬落在冬兵的脸上、耳朵上。叉骨穿着执行任务的便衣，而他身上还严实地裹着战术服。冬兵够高够壮，叉骨比他矮点但也结实得不行，两人挤在后座简直凄凉。他不知道管理员突然发什么疯，确定要在这种前不着村后不着店的荒地里，在车上搞？  
叉骨完全没有要停下来的意思，一只手已经卸开了他战术裤的腰带，隔着内裤在他的阴茎上大力揉搓起来。管理员下手有些没轻没重的，冬兵被弄得有点痛，但完全不影响他很快就硬了起来。他抵抗不了叉骨的触碰，这几乎成了肌肉记忆，无论每一次重置后他的脑子如何，身体总是最诚实地展现他对管理员的渴求。有时候他才刚解冻不久，半夜嗅到叉骨颈后那股混杂着洗发水、发胶和淡淡的香烟味道时，也会迅速勃起。  
“你确定，在这？”逼仄的空间很快被两人相互的抚弄带起一片潮热，冬兵低喘着问了一声，叉骨回应给他的性器一下更用力的揉捏。  
“欠你一次口活。”  
“只是口活？”冬兵随口问。  
“不，亲爱的，全部，全套的。”叉骨示意冬兵往上一点靠住车门，自己向后退去，捏住了他从内裤中弹出的阴茎，气喘间带着点意乱情迷的胡话，“做到底，宝贝。我们没套子，你可以射进来，射给我。”  
冬兵的胯骨几乎不受控制地抖了一下，叉骨被他逗笑了，满意地把龟头含进嘴里。  
  
叉骨很热情，是那种他在两人之间的性事上极少表现出来的热情。冬兵印象里的管理员对待他们的性爱远比他要淡漠，他不常索求，会在冬兵贴上来的时候习以为常地转身，帮他撸动，帮他口，然后再随便用什么姿势待好，闭眼承受他的进入。他也不太喜欢发出声音，很多时候冬兵只听到一些细碎的闷哼，只有高潮的时候他才会漏出带着点惊慌的呛咳或是呻吟。  
现在的叉骨显然热情过头了，冬兵没那么容易射的，但他刚被叉骨含了一小会儿就有点控制不住了。对方把那根滚烫硬挺的肉棍舔得水光淋淋，整个车里都回荡着情色黏腻的水声。他甚至没有像往常一样用手辅助，而是收起牙齿用嘴唇包裹，完全靠着他柔软的舌头、嶙峋的上颚和滚烫的咽喉。叉骨的动作很急，好几次把自己呛得咳嗽，一直张开的嘴角不断有唾液流出。  
冬兵拍他的脸想让他慢点，他也只是不耐烦地把他的手挥开。他的舌头尽心尽力地在柱身和冠状沟上划圈，又在冬兵的大腿稍微放松的时候整根含入逼出他一声闷哼。舔弄极富技巧，口腔里又湿又热，冬兵的胯骨细微抽动了两下的时候，叉骨让阴茎顶到最深，鼻子几乎埋上了耻部的毛发，精液直接灌进了咽喉深处。  
  
冬兵刚刚回神就把叉骨揽过来，对方正在剧烈地咳嗽。  
“你发什么疯？”冬兵吻去流在对方下巴上的湿漉的唾液，“想把自己喉咙捅穿？”  
  
叉骨缓了好一会才平息下来，没回答冬兵，只是把刚才都没来得及脱下的夹克扔到前座，又开始解自己的腰带。他感觉得到冬兵又硬了，受过改造的身体不应期极短，叉骨有点暴躁地对付着自己的裤子，这鬼地方怎么这么窄，要不是外面风太大他就拉着冬兵干到马路边上去了。他得赶紧把这个破裤子拽下来，他说了做全套，做到底的。  
他得做这个。如果他真的在冬兵心里留下过一点划痕的话，他就只能这样做；如果冬兵喜欢这个，那他就这样做。因为他是真没什么能给他的了，冬兵想要什么，自由，记忆，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，哪一样都不是他能给得起的。他也只是九头蛇万千爪牙中的一员，冬兵说的对，他疲惫，很疲惫，疲惫到被洗空了脑子的资产都能看出。他服从上级的命令，受平级的牵制，他的下级还指望着能跟着他混出点什么名堂。他不是亚历山大·皮尔斯，不是尼克·弗瑞，不是托尼·斯塔克，更不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，所以他能给冬兵什么？他这样的人光是在这个污水横流的世界中活下去就已经很艰难了。他只能做几次虚假的评估报告好让那些该死的重置来得晚一些即使它最终还是会来；只能在冬兵解冻后尽量多留在他身边以免他被关进那间导弹都轰不烂的玻璃囚室；只能在冬兵希望求欢的时候迎合上去，并且让自己也耽溺其中，至少两个人紧密嵌合的这些时间里，精液射出脑子发白的那些瞬间里，他什么也不用想。  
  
  
冬兵静静看着叉骨脱掉裤子，拽掉内裤，低头把他的阴茎含湿，接着直起身子往手上吐了一点唾液，最后在他要直接坐下去的时候，伸手托住了他。  
“布洛克，”冬兵皱着眉头，有些困惑，“你怎么了？”  
“…什么？”叉骨的声音比平时更沙哑了，不知道是被性欲催的还是其他什么，他对着冬兵挑了挑嘴角，“得做到最后，宝贝，我还没射呢。”  
“我知道。”冬兵凑过去吻他，惊讶地发现对方瑟缩了一下。叉骨从来不会回避他的亲吻，他只会顺势凑近，把带着一丝烟味的舌尖伸进冬兵嘴里，好让这个吻接得更深更湿。刚刚的样子让他想起梦境里的叉骨，好像在害怕他的触碰。  
“你在躲我。”冬兵没像梦中一样用问句了。  
“你他妈说什么胡话，”叉骨不耐烦地闭了闭眼，用力推他的胸口，“躺下，我要坐上去。”  
  
“你刚才差点捅穿自己的喉咙，现在又要直接坐下去，”冬兵滑到座位间隙，把叉骨从身上推到座椅上，磕磕碰碰地让两人调换了位置，“我不放心让你做。”  
叉骨像是气笑了：“你可能是被洗忘了我想提醒你一句，你脱裤子直接捅进来的时候不在少数。”  
“我…很抱歉，”冬兵哑着嗓子说，舔湿自己左手的手指在叉骨身体里搅弄。光滑的金属比皮肤更适合扩张，很快后穴就变得湿软了不少。  
“够了，”叉骨嘶着气，“进来。”  
冬兵也不和他废话了，直接顶了进来，推进的过程还是有些艰涩，但比之前对方要直接坐下来强太多了。他把性器顶到最深后没有立刻动作，俯下身子去吻对方，叉骨果然又下意识地偏了偏身子。  
“你在躲我，布洛克。”冬兵又说了一遍。  
  
他不知道管理员怎么了，今天一晚上叉骨好像一直不太正常。他知道他自己也不正常，他和梦里的巴基·巴恩斯有点像了，但叉骨完全没像梦里的布洛克·朗姆洛，他甚至看起来更疲惫了，还变得十分……十分易碎。  
他没见过这样的管理员，叉骨是充满算计的、游刃有余的，或是困乏疲惫的、满身血腥的，是亢奋或低沉的的、喜怒无常的、暴躁阴郁的……但他从来不是脆弱的。他坚硬得像是块锐利的石头，河流都难以冲平，沙尘也难以风化，别想从它身上抠下任何细碎的石砾，要么就把整块打包带走，要么就把它彻底敲碎。  
但他现在觉得叉骨整个人摇摇欲坠，好像石头上已经裂开了蛛网一样的细纹，而自己会是那个最终将之打碎的人，所以叉骨在瑟缩，在避开自己的触碰。  
  
“动。”叉骨没有理会他的问题或是结论，低声催促了一句。  
冬兵不再俯身了，叉骨的回避会和梦中的情景诡异重叠，他不好受，那些情景几乎让他的心脏拧成一团。  
叉骨低垂着眼，除了呼吸略微急促之外，安静得有些过头。冬兵加重了力度，他知道对方不爱发出声音，但此时此刻他迫切需要对方有什么声响，好提醒自己他在和管理员做爱，好告诉自己管理员还没被压垮，告诉自己他还好、他没事、他不会因为自己的触碰而轻易破碎。  
冬兵的顶撞一次比一次凶狠，叉骨的身子被不断往前撞去，他伸出右手挡在车门前。而对方的皮肤开始泛起一种情欲的潮红，也终于开始了断断续续的低喘。叉骨的声音嘶哑破碎，远不是那种令人酥麻难耐的呻吟，却把冬兵一直虚浮的灵魂直直拽回了身体。  
  
冬兵再次俯下身去，无视了叉骨的闪躲，他沉声喘息着，用力顶撞着，凑在对方耳边问：“布洛克，你想要什么？”  
他不知道布洛克·朗姆洛想要什么，不知道叉骨想要什么。不知道为何梦境里的他突然离开，不知道为何现实里的他变得如此飘摇欲坠——他一定想要什么，能作为粘合剂填补石头上的那些细碎裂纹，冬兵需要知道。  
  
叉骨不说话，冬兵就用更凶狠的力度楔进后穴。他记得刚刚为他扩张时摸到的那块软肉，他尽量在狭小的车子里变换了角度，对着那点狠狠地操进去，叉骨终于被逼出一声拔高的惊喘。  
“你告诉我，你想要什么。”  
叉骨用手腕压住嘴巴，越压越紧。等冬兵意识到他在干什么的时候用力把他的胳膊拽开，混杂着血丝的唾液从他的嘴边扯出一条浅色的红线。  
冬兵捞起他的手腕，吮住上面被牙齿划开了的豁口，把阴茎退出大半，开始对着肠肉里最柔软的地方轻轻研磨。他简直把性爱搞得像是场刑讯逼供，叉骨双腿从冬兵的腰上滑下，蜷缩着脚趾剧烈颤抖。  
“我没有…我没什么要的……”  
“你想让我给你什么…想让我对你说什么吗？”失去了甬道的包裹，冬兵的阴茎又开始涨得难受，但他不能全都插进去，他得听到管理员的回答。  
“不…没有……”叉骨含糊地呢喃，身子不住地下滑想要性器能进得更深。  
“你想让我对你说什么，”冬兵啃咬他的耳廓，以确保携带着热气的声音完完全全可以扑撒在叉骨耳边，“‘我是你的’，你想听这个吗？”  
叉骨整个人僵了一下，嘴唇神经质地颤抖起来，“不…”他从喉咙深处挤出一声短促的拒绝。  
“我知道了。”冬兵开始把性器顶进深一些的地方，“我知道了。”  
  
“我爱你。”  
“是这个吗，你是想听这个吗？”  
冬兵开始在他耳边呢喃，低声地、反复地呢喃。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
  
叉骨僵直了很长时间，终于浑身剧烈地颤抖起来。他开始痉挛一般地挣扎、推拒，想从冬兵的性器上滑开，他得离开这里，离开这个密闭的空间，他得……  
但冬兵死死掐着他的腰，用左手——他的更为柔软的右手一直垫在叉骨的头和车门之间。冬兵摁住他，把他钉在自己的性器上，又恢复了先前粗暴的顶撞，每一次都碾过那块软肉再楔到最深，让他在这个狭窄的车厢里无处可逃。  
然后再甜蜜又残忍地俯在他耳边说——  
“我爱你。”  
  
叉骨的脑子里有声音开始尖叫，锐利得似乎能把玻璃震到粉碎，这或许是种自我保护机制，因为他不敢听这个，他不敢听冬兵说这个。如果他二十多年至今所做的一切是回报冬兵反馈给他的仅存的人性与依赖，现在冬兵对他这样说了，他还能给冬兵什么？  
对他说“我也爱你吗”？  
这太廉价了，他不会说的。他已经提过了，他没有能给冬兵的了，给不了他记忆也给不了他自由。  
他不敢听。  
叉骨觉得自己的眼睛可能在涌出水花，也可能没有，他感觉不太出来。他很累，后穴很麻，下腹很涨，双腿很酸，他只好徒劳地伸手遮住脸，好像这样就能把冬兵和那句一口致命的香甜毒药隔绝在外。  
“别说了……”他的嗓子很疼，不能确定冬兵听到没有，他只好用尽力气绝望地重复。  
“别说了…”  
“求你……别说了…”  
  
冬兵绕到正面，吻他不停哆嗦的嘴唇，将唇瓣含进嘴里慢慢吮吸，把那些拒绝的话语全都揉了回去。他把叉骨扶在身上，后背挨上了座椅靠背，一直垫在门上的右手此时又垫在了车顶。  
叉骨感受到冬兵的阴茎在后穴黏腻地抽插，快射的时候却被对方一把压住了铃口，他浑身瘫软地哭呛了一声，冬兵在他耳边轻声安慰。  
“等我一起。”  
冬兵加快了速度，支起双腿帮叉骨保持平衡，到达临界点的时候他终于松开了钳着对方阴茎的手，一簇簇精液喷溅在两人的胸腹和面颊，其余的也全部射在了肠道最深处。  
  
“我爱你。”冬兵再次轻声对叉骨说，还在迷蒙中尚未回神的人又轻轻抖动了一下。他舔净挂在对方胡茬上的星点精液，用衣服简单擦拭了其他，又捞过被扔在前座的夹克衫盖在叉骨身上，打开车门。  
“我来开车。”冬兵退出后座前低头亲吻管理员的面颊，“安心睡觉，长官。”


	9. Side B

朗姆洛睁开眼的时候，发现自己在流眼泪。从眼角顺下去的泪痕已经干涸了，在皮肤上留下两道带着怪异拉扯感的干痕，新的泪水还没来得及涌出。  
他缓慢地坐起，神经质地用力擦拭眼睛，直到把双眼揉得一团模糊难以聚焦，才将视线落在房间的某个虚空。他一时无法从刚才的梦境中缓和过来，他一贯把性爱当调剂，当消遣，要么不做，要做就痛快点发泄一场。从没有哪一次做爱做到像梦中这样，让他快乐到极致也痛苦到极致。  
天色还暗，但他不准备睡了，他总觉得这种梦再做一次他就会疯，如果有可能他情愿这辈子都不睡觉了。  
  
昨晚他接到皮尔斯的传讯，询问是否需要立刻赶过去，对方表示不用，只是嘱咐他要严密留意尼克·弗瑞的动向。朗姆洛就知道但凡皮尔斯那边有什么疏漏，能把猫腻揪出来的就只有弗瑞了。他实在不愿意和那个黑人局长打交道，太过劳心费神，好像你站在他面前时所有秘密都会被看个底朝天。他在办公室的简易卫生间里简单洗漱，用凉水拍在脸上好让自己清醒点。昨晚的梦让他整个脑子都笼着一层阴云，但现在不是娘们儿兮兮纠结那些的时候，洞察计划提前，他得想办法在行动开始之前把巴基的名字从名单上去掉。他没有背叛组织的意思，秩序源于痛苦，这点他清楚明白也相当认可，别的人他不想管，也没那闲心，他只想保证巴基活着。  
按照皮尔斯的指示，他今天应该严密监视尼克·弗瑞。朗姆洛烦得不行，本来就时间紧凑，皮尔斯说提前，提前到什么时候又不说明白，万一就是明天？今天下午？两小时后？洞察名单上几百万人，容不得他一点纰漏，可他甚至连名单的完整数据库都没摸到。  
  
朗姆洛抬眼看看镜子，他昨晚明明休息了，脸色却比熬了通宵还要难看，眼窝深陷，浓重的黑眼圈，眼球满是血丝。他现在也没法刮胡子，有些杂乱的胡须都已经冒出白茬了，现在来个人问他是不是五十多岁他都没法否认。  
他想到巴基那张好看的脸蛋，上面的胡子总是刮得干干净净，眼圈周围的皮肤是稍深的粉红，显得那双浅色的眼总是水汪汪的。还有冬兵略微带着胡茬的脸，眼底浮着些好像睡眠不足的青灰色，眼眸不带什么情绪，也漂亮得惊心动魄。梦里冬兵是九头蛇的资产，他没有选择只能跟在叉骨身边；但现实中，朗姆洛不明白自己是哪里吸引了巴基。他确信巴基没有像他一样做着什么连续不断的怪梦，如果他真的梦到了自己，只会抱着他贴上来，黏黏糊糊地问“猜猜我昨天梦到了什么”？但巴基说过他见到自己的第一眼就好像认识了很多年，是的，梦里的冬兵与叉骨就认识了很多年，这让他觉得逻辑不通——巴基好像受到了冬兵的影响又好像没有。  
朗姆洛知道巴基喜欢自己，虽然不确定这种喜欢的保质期有多长，但至少眼下是喜欢的，看看他昨天那个醉醺醺哭哭啼啼的样子。所以，是不是可以说，梦中的冬兵对叉骨也抱有同样的感情？  
这个想法只是一闪而过，就立刻被朗姆洛否认掉了，梦中的叉骨就是他自己，他比谁都清楚现状，比谁都知道叉骨内心的想法。即使现实中的巴基不知道因为什么鬼理由喜欢上朗姆洛，但冬兵不会爱他，冬兵是受制于九头蛇的，他一定痛恨九头蛇，否则为什么会从一个开朗爱笑的巴基变成一个沉默寡言的冬兵？  
  
朗姆洛在镜子前呆立了一会儿才惊觉自己在浪费时间。他懊丧地拍了拍脸，赶紧拿起外套驱车往神盾赶。基地为了保证隐秘性，网络系统范围不大，他也没试着登入自己的账号，他作为作战人员莫名查询洞察名单只会让皮尔斯起疑。他得去局里看看，现在还没到上班时间，得试着搞到希特维尔的账号权限，修不修改得了名单还不知道，但至少比现在这种摸不着边的状况要好。  
  
  
到达神盾的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，朗姆洛停好车往自己的办公室走。他在办公室的密码柜里留有一个读取数据密码的病毒U盘，是早年他在欧洲出任务时顺回来的。  
当年那里的一家地下程序公司专门开发这种东西，被九头蛇注意到后就被强制与他们合作。病毒U盘是一次性的，因此组织希望获取他们的技术但遭到拒绝，特战队就被派去清洗那家公司。上级的本意是带回研究资料，软禁实验人员好让他们彻底服务于组织，但没想到对方焚毁了实验数据，核心研究员举枪自尽。  
朗姆洛对那次的任务印象很深，因为在他的概念里，那白大褂要么是手无缚鸡之力别人晃晃手枪就发抖退开的文人，要么是为了自己的研究罔顾人性丧心病狂的疯子，似乎哪类都不会有种到喂自己枪子儿。他觉得惊讶，对方开枪是在朗姆洛的意料之外，所以没来得及阻止；但更多的是惋惜，自杀的那个研究员年纪很轻，掌握这样的技术无疑证实了他的聪颖。  
  
他走上前把对方手里的枪拿开。不像自己的手满是伤痕与枪茧，那只握枪的手纤细苍白，毫无力量，只有右手中指上有一点点突起，是常年握笔的痕迹。朗姆洛伸出手把那双绝望睁大的双眼盖上——其实没有必要，炸开的子弹已经在他的头上开了个满是碎肉的血洞了，但朗姆洛还是这么做了。他把对方用来自杀的手枪别在腰后，用战术服盖住。这么做没什么意义，但他只是觉得像这样的年轻人与枪械并不相配。枪械是给他们这样撕扯在沙尘中朝不保夕的人用的，而躺在地上的这个人、他这样的人，那双干净的手，更适合用来打字、握笔，用指尖捻过一张张边角干净的数据报告。  
但就是这样一个举动给朗姆洛带来了意外收获——他在研究员溅满血液的白大褂内兜掏出了一个U盘，和他在组织里曾见到的那种一模一样。他们赶到的时候电脑数据库已经销毁了，纸质文件也随着样品仓库被全数焚烧，整个队伍无功而返，除了静静躺在朗姆洛口袋里唯一的U盘。  
后来组织试图破解之前留在基地的最后一批产品却毫无进展，剩下的U盘也在之后的一次次任务中尽数消耗，被朗姆洛锁在保险箱的那个应该就是最后一个了。  
  
朗姆洛在打算划卡的时候发现自己办公室的门没锁，他摁了摁后腰的枪谨慎地推开门，却看到窝在沙发里睡着的巴基。  
朗姆洛叹了口气，放轻脚步走到沙发旁边蹲下。沙发很小，巴基长手长脚地窝在上面显得特别可怜。他身上还是笼着一股淡薄的酒气，看起来昨天真的喝了很多。朗姆洛知道改造士兵的听觉会被强化，但巴基没醒，可能因为酒精的缘故睡得很沉，眉头微微蹙着，闭着的眼睛眼眶下还看得出一点不正常的红肿。  
他拿出潜伏任务时的谨慎放轻脚步走向办公桌，给上了锁的抽屉开锁，再给里面的保险箱识别指纹，那个不起眼的黑色U盘静静躺在里面。朗姆洛松了口气把U盘揣进兜里，他当年留下这个小东西的时候真没考虑过有朝一日会拿来破解自己人的权限密码。他得抓紧时间，巴基醒来肯定又要满世界找他，到时候干什么都不方便。  
结果就在朗姆洛要出门的时候巴基还是醒了，朗姆洛捏着门把僵在门口，余光看到巴基几乎从沙发上蹦了起来，站起身时还歪了一下，三步并作两步地冲了过来。  
  
“布洛克...！”  
巴基在离他一步远的地方停下脚步，低声喊了一句。朗姆洛感觉到他应该是很想过来抱自己的，就像每一次突然凑近那样，自然得不讲道理。但这次他生生刹住了，好像怕又被躲开、又被推拒，又惹自己不高兴。  
这副和往日自信又精怪的模样大相径庭的样子惹得朗姆洛心里一阵酸软，他叹了口气，松开握着门把的手走过去，把巴基拥进怀里。  
“你…你回来啦…”巴基僵了好一会才试探着伸手，小心翼翼地拢住朗姆洛的腰，感觉到对方丝毫没有挣动后才慢慢把手收紧，“都忙完了吗？”  
“快了。”朗姆洛低声说。他的的嗓子有点发干，巴基昨天找他找成那样，今天再见面却连一个理由都没问他要，连一句抱怨都没有，就真的相信了自己昨天电话里胡扯的一句“在纽约办事”，只问一句忙没忙完，就只惦记着那句“明天在局里见”，在那张窄沙发上窝了一宿。  
  
“怎么不回宿舍去睡？”朗姆洛松开他，用拇指蹭了蹭他发红的眼尾，“不是让你和队长回去？”  
巴基摇摇头，咕哝了一声也没给出个什么理由。他看起来话太少了，和平时完全不同，朗姆洛知道对方是在斟酌要怎么说话才能“让布洛克别转身就走”。  
朗姆洛又开始了自我厌恶，认识巴基以后他就总在自我厌恶，不清楚自己究竟烂到了什么程度才把巴基这样的，年轻又漂亮的、自信又开朗的人搞成这么一副畏畏缩缩的可怜模样。  
“别这样，亲爱的，”朗姆洛皱起眉头，有点怜惜地去吻巴基，“昨天真的对不起，是我错了。你别这样，我不走。”  
巴基摇摇头，小心地回吻，不再提昨天的事情：“你脸色好差，昨天没睡好？”  
“没事，”巴基还有心情关心他睡得好不好，明明他自己都睡在办公室里，朗姆洛有点艰难地说：“……昨天睡晚了，没事。”  
“那你怎么来这么早？”巴基好像嫌他没多睡一会，然后声音又低了下去，带着一股失落，“怎么来了都不叫我…”  
这就是今天见面以后巴基第一句根本算不上抱怨的“抱怨”，朗姆洛苦笑一声。没管昨天自己突然的抗拒，没管那句混账到不行的话，没管自己扔下他就走然后手机关机短信不回，就只是在意自己来了以后没第一时间叫醒他。  
“我有点事。是想让你多睡会儿。”又一句半真半假的话，朗姆洛不知道是不是以后自己对巴基说的每一句话都带着快把自己压死的愧疚——又说什么以后呀，好像两个人真的能有个什么结果似的。  
  
办公桌上的时钟发出整点的滴响，朗姆洛意识到已经七点了，不能耽误，九点上班，八点半的时候很多人就会陆陆续续过来了，到时候他就更难动作。他只好拍拍巴基一直圈着他的胳膊：“我这边还有点事要收尾，你先回宿舍去洗个澡？”  
巴基条件反射地要收紧胳膊，又怔了一下赶紧松开，他看了看朗姆洛，又把视线落在一边，虽然没说话，但朗姆洛感受出了他十足的拒绝。  
“我不走，我能跑到哪去？总不能工作都不要了吧？”朗姆洛失笑地拍了拍他的脸，“我真得继续去忙了，就差最后一点了，上班前我得弄完，不然今天的事情又会压下来。”  
“那你什么时候忙完？”巴基咕囔地问。  
“上班前就行，你回去洗洗，一身酒味。”朗姆洛看他还犹犹豫豫的样子，“去洗个澡，休息一会，然后给我带个早饭，再回这里等我，行不行？”  
对方果然稍微放松一点了：“想吃什么？”  
“都行，和上次一样吧。”朗姆洛刮了刮他的皱着的眉头，“很快回来，别不高兴了，笑笑。”  
巴基不情愿地抿了抿嘴，把脸凑近：“你再亲我一下我才能笑。”  
这才有点巴基的样子，朗姆洛倒是被他弄笑了，捏着他的下巴吻他的嘴唇，结果刚贴上去这家伙的舌头就钻了过来。好好一个吻被搞得又热又湿，再亲下去就别走了，他只好在对方紧实的屁股上捏了捏，示意他松开。  
巴基把舌头退出来稍微后退，微眯着眼又在朗姆洛的嘴上啄了一下，这才挑起嘴角笑着离开。  
“你快点回来。”这家伙都走出门了，又像个小孩子一样探了半截身子进来，咕哝着嘱咐了一句。  
“知道了，宝贝儿。”  
  
  
巴基离开以后朗姆洛拍拍脸稳定心神，又把手伸进兜里确认U盘。  
希特维尔的办公室和朗姆洛的在同一层楼，这让他方便了很多。朗姆洛来到楼层监控室，还未到上班时间，只有值班室里一个工作人员，他和对方表示自己的朋友昨晚睡在了他的办公室，但那人喝多了，想看看这期间是否有其他人出入。值班人认得特战队长，很痛快地放他进去了。朗姆洛把自己会暴露在内的摄像头全都设置了静帧，反正这个时间走廊无人出入，然后把手机设了静音，留在了操控台。  
朗姆洛戴上软膜手套避免留下痕迹，门禁对他来说不成问题，闯进皮尔斯的办公室不可能，希特维尔的还是绰绰有余的。进到房间后他彻底扫描了整间屋子的监控，就开始烦得不行，希特维尔就恨不得在窗台上那盆绿箩里都安个摄像头。他看了眼时间后迅速打开电脑，找到组织系统的登入页面。他们这些身兼二职的人在神盾都是有表里两套系统的，他和希特维尔的区别就是后者的表系统一看就他妈闲得不行，里系统稍微多了点文件但没多到哪去，而朗姆洛，他在哪边都一样忙。  
插入U盘的时候朗姆洛是有点犹豫的，这是最后一份破解病毒了，如果他顺利拿到希特维尔的权限，却发现这家伙的权限也狗屁不顶就完了。但时间表在提前，眼下他也想不到还能就近窃取哪位高层的权限，他总不可能打皮尔斯的主意。  
走一步看一步吧，他啧了一声把U盘连上电脑，破解病毒开始运作，屏幕上出现了进度条。朗姆洛特别烦这些进度条，所有进度条在走到底之前总有各种意外发生。他只能盼着自己运气好点，烦躁地移开视线，开始处理房间里的N个摄像头。  
等他确认所有监控都没留下任何痕迹后，运气很好，进度条顺利跑完了，朗姆洛飞快地记下解析数据，并且确认了电脑本身的摄像头没有记录任何可疑录像。他得回自己办公室慢慢来，最多遮盖一下IP地址。洞察名单复杂，而上班时间快到了，他在这里难免仓促，这事出不得纰漏。  
他把办公室的一切恢复原样，走出房间又返回监控室，表示自己的手机找不到了看看是不是在里面，然后顺利恢复了监控，又拿到手机。  
  
  
朗姆洛回到办公室的时候巴基还没回来。他抓紧机会打开电脑，登入了希特维尔的权限账号。洞察名单是还空的，需要部署佐拉的算法才能获悉全部，又需要时间。真正跑得开算法程序的计算机搭载在洞察母舰上，他办公室的这台电脑是完全不够的。朗姆洛只能把坐标一类无用信息前的对勾去掉，只留下名字，然后烦躁又无奈地看着电脑屏幕上跑起来的一个更加缓慢的进度条。  
  
朗姆洛才刚接到巴基的短信，这人就推门进来了。都到门口了你还发什么消息？他翻了个白眼不动声色地把里系统切到后台，随便打开了一份战损报备表假装自己在工作。巴基看到他时眼睛都亮了一下，朗姆洛只能在心里苦笑，也不知道自己还能这样陪他演几天。  
  
“你买这么多干什么？”朗姆洛走过去接过巴基手里的好几个纸袋。对方显然因为他提前回来心情正好，凑过来在他脸颊上吻了一下，接着一屁股坐在沙发上开始拆袋子。  
“昨天没吃嘛，饿了。”  
饭都没吃。朗姆洛叹了口气，靠着办公桌开始喝自己那杯咖啡，然后惊悚地发现巴基竟然打开了巨大的一盒泡芙。  
“你怎么一大清早吃这个？”朗姆洛一直觉得泡芙这种东西很可怕，就只有薄得像糖纸一样的一层外壳，里面塞满奶油。他不常吃甜食不能理解，吃泡芙和直接抱着一桶奶油吃有什么区别？  
“唔？喔康康债罗哈……”  
巴基直接把一整个泡芙塞到嘴里了，朗姆洛翻了个白眼：“咽下去再说。”  
“哦，我…”巴基费了半天劲才把所有奶油吞掉，“我刚刚在楼下买咖啡的时候，隔壁甜品店有位特别可爱的女士过来要我的电话号。”  
朗姆洛喝着咖啡，脑子里浮现巴基和可爱的女士站在一起的样子，光是想想就觉得有够赏心悦目的，他不由地笑了起来：“然后呢？”  
巴基又弯起眼睛冲他笑：“然后我说我有男朋友呀。”  
  
朗姆洛喝咖啡的动作停了下来，杯子杵在嘴边不动了。他眯起眼睛仔细看着那双被阳光打得透亮的浅色眼珠，眼尾好看的笑纹，还有充满他特色的上挑的嘴角，他觉得自己真的是栽了。  
也不是，可能最开始巴基拿着酒杯走过来和他碰了一下的时候，或者再早，他跟在美国队长身后走进办公室，对着自己惊讶地眨了下眼的时候，他就栽了。现在只是栽得更彻底了。  
朗姆洛目不转睛地盯着巴基，对方又在喝那种九份半奶半份浓缩的“标准拿铁”了，正在舔掉嘴上沾到的奶泡。他想起冬兵，生活在九头蛇的冬兵，没有泡芙也没有咖啡，只有那个满是霜花的冷柜，空无一物的玻璃房，和沉默地走在前方的管理员。  
  
巴基倒完全不知道朗姆洛心里想什么呢，他经过上一个泡芙的教训终于懂得慢慢咬着吃了：“我觉得拒绝女士不太礼貌，就买了一整盒她今天推销的泡芙。”  
  
朗姆洛这才回神了，笑了一声摇摇头：“我看你就是单纯嘴馋。”  
“挺好吃的，你尝一个？”巴基开始舔沾在指尖的奶油，又擦了擦手。  
朗姆洛走过去，有点无奈地用手指抹掉对方还沾在下巴和嘴边的奶油，他不由地想起巴基吃三明治那次，这人就是在等自己给他擦嘴是不是？  
巴基抬头看他，由他动作，然后在朗姆洛拿开手的时候含住了他的手指。  
“松开。”朗姆洛叹气。  
巴基不说话，把上面的的奶油仔细舔掉后，又把手指含得更深，柔软的舌头在他的指间打转。  
湿软的口腔熨得朗姆洛指尖发麻，好像那股热意顺着手指窜上手臂，又分成两股，一半撞进了他的脑子，一半撞进了他的胯间。朗姆洛的喉咙开始发涩，那条舌头太灵活了，让他控制不住地想如果那张嘴包裹的是他别的什么地方会是怎样的感觉。  
  
这个念头刚刚出现就被掐灭了，他可完全不想在这里搞什么办公室Play，他觉得巴基干得出来。他不行，他老了，脸皮薄，这里是自己的办公室，一上午不知道有多少人要进来，神盾这些员工都八卦得很，他不想明天上个内刊头条之类的。而且他今天还得盯着尼克·弗瑞，电脑里系统还跑着洞察名单的运算进度，时间不等人，他得……  
手机铃声响了，巴基翻了个白眼去掏电话，另一手还不依不饶地拽着朗姆洛的胳膊不让他收回去。  
  
“史蒂夫？干嘛？”  
朗姆洛这一次是发自内心感谢美国队长，他的手再让巴基多嗦一秒他就该扑上去了。  
不过朗姆洛的注意到巴基的表情开始变得很古怪，接着垂下眼帘盯着地板的某处，无意识地咬着嘴唇，像是接收信息后在冷静思考。  
“好，我现在过去。是，我知道。布洛克？”巴基抬头看了朗姆洛一眼，“我们没事，我正和他在一起呢。不，没事，我就来。”  
  
“来任务了？”朗姆洛不动声色地问。  
“不太清楚，电话里也没说明白。”巴基含糊了一句，从沙发上站起来，“但我现在得过去，不知道忙多久，晚上不能送你了。”他抱歉地笑笑，在朗姆洛面颊上吻了一下，“你到家后告诉我一声，让我知道你回去了。”  
朗姆洛知道十有八九是弗瑞那边有动作了，他装作一无所知，相当理解地回吻巴基：“我知道了，去忙吧。”  
  
  
巴基没再多做停留，脚步匆匆地离开了，看来美国队长那边是真的很急。弗瑞不知道搞什么呢，朗姆洛考虑该不该联系一下皮尔斯，但又转头看向电脑。去他妈的吧，他这就是拿着员工的钱操着老板的心，需要他的时候皮尔斯自然会下令，他得先研究完洞察名单。  
朗姆洛把里系统切回桌面，指尖焦躁地在椅子扶手上不停敲打。房间里就剩他自己以后这个进度条简直被无限拉长，眼睛一直盯着屏幕毫无用处，除了感觉进度走得更慢了。  
他闭上酸涩的眼睛，他昨天确实睡得不好，从这场连续的梦境开始后他就感觉自己像24小时都清醒着，清醒时过一种人生，睡梦里过另一种。  
他至今没有梦到过有关冬兵和叉骨初遇的片段，也不清楚梦中的冬兵是在什么时间段归属了九头蛇。朗姆洛想着巴基的样子，知道这就是不属于九头蛇的冬兵，或者说如果冬兵从未归属于九头蛇，那他就一直是现在这样的巴基·巴恩斯。  
他回想起自己在梦中跟随皮尔斯出入的那间银行，那个四处透露着不安因素的地下室，那些说不清楚用处的奇怪器械。他的梦还做得不够长也不够多，那个房间里的所有仪器他至今也只见过冷冻仓的运行，不知道在未出现于他梦中的画面里冬兵遭遇过何种不幸，也不知道什么样的经历让这样爱笑的一个人变成那样一件冷冰冰的资产。  
朗姆洛把他第一次开始做这段怪梦的内容从头捋了一遍，其实从梦到利莫里亚被劫的时候，他就意识到梦里梦外的许多事情开始不断重合了。梦中正是因为尼克弗瑞发现了端倪才导致皮尔斯改变了时间表，为此他不惜干掉弗瑞，甚至安排冬兵去解决掉罗杰斯和罗曼诺夫。昨晚他接到了洞察计划提前的消息后就知道今天他的两位上司一定会有所动作，他几乎可以猜出接下来的事情走向了。但冬兵，冬兵是个变数，现实世界里九头蛇是没有这个资产的，皮尔斯会派谁去杀弗瑞？可能在弗瑞死了以后还要解决美队和黑寡妇。  
他头疼地搓了把脸，不会派他去吧？不是他害怕任务，是他真搞不定，他一想到梦里的美国队长导弹都他妈炸不死，况且现实还有巴基，要敌对的不止一个超级士兵。朗姆洛突然对洞察计划有点悲观了，虽然他还没梦到计划是否顺利施行，但回想起有战斗力那样可怕的冬兵在，梦里都那样磕磕绊绊，现实状况得艰难到什么程度啊。  
  
  
朗姆洛的思绪都快跑飞了，一直到计算完成的提示把他拉回现实。密密麻麻的名单页面简直看得他头皮发冷，字符太多拖得他的电脑都一卡一卡。亲眼看到和己方敌对的人数的此刻朗姆洛有种无数枪口正指着他脑袋的错觉。  
他在搜索框键入“James Buchanan Barnes”后摁下回车。  
  
查无此人。  
朗姆洛的眉毛无意识地挑了一下，他又试着输入巴基的其他名字，简称、代号，全部试了一次。  
查无此人。  
或许希特维尔权限不足，这不是完整版的洞察算法？朗姆洛删掉巴基的名字，键入“Steven Rogers”，美国队长的头像几秒钟就出现了在屏幕上。  
巴基的威胁等级绝不会比罗杰斯更高，既然可以搜到美队，说明这份算法是完整的。所以怎么回事？  
  
这真的在朗姆洛的意料之外，但他丝毫没有因此放松。他脑子里像是有一根软刺一样，埋得很深，他只看得到一点点苗头，却怎么也没法把它拽出来。  
为什么佐拉的算法会把巴基划分在对组织无威胁的那一部分，这不合常理，除非……除非巴基是自己人？  
朗姆洛有点哭笑不得了，他小时候可不是那种有条件在家乖乖看漫画的孩子，那会儿的他光顾着提心吊胆别被他那个赌鬼老爹卖了，还得想着怎么搞点票子给他一年里大半年卧病在床的母亲买点廉价药。认识巴基以后他才特意去搜了美国队长和巴恩斯中士的故事，俩人那个关系也是情比金坚，虽然不知道哪一步走歪了没滚到一张床上去，但朗姆洛真的没法怀疑巴基是九头蛇的人。  
很奇怪，梦中的冬兵一直效忠于九头蛇，朗姆洛也一直默认冬兵和巴基就是一个人，但现实中事情走到这一步，他还是没办法合理联想巴基与九头蛇有任何联系的可能。  
——朗姆洛脑子里的那根软刺突然跳了一下。  
  
  
他果断关掉花费诸多时间算出的洞察名单，切回希特维尔的权限界面，找到计划项目的文件夹，搜索键入“Winter Solider”。  
桌面弹出了一份加密文档，朗姆洛当下也顾不上暴露与否了，直接试用了自己的权限。  
文件打开了，纸面右上角是一张泛黄的扫描照片，上面穿着军装的巴恩斯中士让朗姆洛一阵耳鸣。


	10. Side A

叉骨就知道这事要坏。  
他现在实在是火大得要死，因为罗林斯犯浑差点当街毙了美国队长但被他拦了，因为他也特别想毙美国队长但那些狗日的媒体全都看着，因为美国队长坐在押运车里都能跑了，因为美国队长一句话就让那个没用玩意儿走不动路了。  
反正绕了一圈他就是火大美国队长，他可能这辈子就和美国队长气场不合。  
  
他累得不行，自从利莫里亚号被劫那天凌晨开始，他都不想算这几天加起来一共睡了几个小时。昨天刚差点被罗杰斯摔断骨头，今天清晨穿装备的时候又看见腕子上不知道什么时候豁了个深口，疼得他一天端枪都难受。  
而且昨晚鬼知道自己哪根弦抽坏了，浑到和资产在车上搞了一发以后他妈的倒头就睡。得亏他醒来的时候冬兵好好把车开回基地了，要不然刺杀美国队长的前半夜他还得去和皮尔斯报备他把资产弄丢了，上司估计能把枪里的枪子儿全喂进他嘴里。  
但没弄丢资产又有他妈个狗屁篮子用，就为了在桥上给在座各位上演一场年度感情大戏？理性上他知道皮尔斯是没办法才派冬兵去直面美国队长，但完全压不住他感性上的火大。他估计是被冬兵拉低了智商，他自己就是男人，还不明白搞到床上时候嘴里说的话一句都不能信？头一天晚上冬兵说什么了，再看看今天他和罗杰斯那个深情对视。他现在根本、一点、完全不想看到资产那张脸，结果现在还是得过来找他，嘱咐他事情，叉骨感觉自己这辈子遇上冬兵，就他妈是贱的。  
  
  
基地里一干特战队员全副武装，把正中玻璃囚室围得严严实实。叉骨进门示意他们退退，到外面去。一直绷紧的队员们看到队长终于回来了，都松了口气给管理员让出空间。  
  
冬兵依然靠在两面玻璃墙的夹角，低垂着头没有看他。叉骨知道冬兵每一次在这个囚室的时候都会站在那里，不过他自己应该不知道。  
罗林斯还在屋里，看了看似乎还算稳定的资产，问叉骨：“把他放出来？”  
“放个鸡巴，谁知道他现在啥样，你不要小命了？”叉骨烦躁地搓着脸，“你还在这干什么呢，你联系银行那边一下，我看他胳膊坏了，让他们叫技术部的人过去。”  
“重置呢？”  
叉骨抿了抿嘴，静了一会儿才说：“先不用，我这边……”  
“头儿，”罗林斯打断了他，“皮尔斯要过去。”  
“…我知道。”叉骨用力掐着眉心，“你先去联系，我这边试试，还有时间，我试着……”  
“布洛克·朗姆洛！”罗林斯的声音抬高了，“你别他妈给自己找麻烦！”  
“……妈的你和我鬼叫什么呢？”叉骨疲惫地瞥了副队一眼，“行了，我有数，你先联系好然后去整队，等一下你们负责押送。不用等我，我一会得先去和皮尔斯汇报，到时候和他一起过去。”叉骨挥手赶人，走到门禁处输密码。  
“不是不放他出来？”  
“你咋还不走，”叉骨实在是没力气和他吵吵了，“我没放他出来，我要进去。”  
罗林斯冷笑了一下，把话原封不动还给他：“不要小命了？”  
叉骨很深地叹了口气，“行啦，杰克，我都快累死了，你赶紧去把我吩咐的都办妥了，就帮帮忙行不？”他想了想，“求你？”  
“你随便吧。”罗林斯不耐烦地摆摆手，临走瞪了冬兵一眼才离开房间。  
  
  
“你回来了。”冬兵终于肯抬头看他。  
叉骨进来以后没有往前走：“任务汇报。”  
  
冬兵盯着对方看了一会儿，有点恍惚，叉骨站在门口的样子又和梦境里某一幕重合了。但现实总是不太一样的，他记得梦里管理员走过来抱了他，不是像现在那样僵立在门口。  
昨天到达基地的时候已经很晚了，但他毫无睡意，打算直接去做战前准备，天亮后就出任务，但管理员勒令他去休息。其实睡不睡觉对他影响不大，任务状态下他会主动把生理影响摒弃在意识之外，相比昨晚他现在才更想休息。  
不过叉骨拥着他倒在床上的时候他还是闭上了眼睛。他喜欢——其实他对喜欢与否没什么概念，他习惯揽着管理员入眠。好像叉骨就应该像现在这样，微微蜷缩着身子，留给他满是伤痕的结实脊背，被他从背后圈进怀里。叉骨总是很忙，总是离开他身边奔走在不同的工作场所，他属于组织、属于战队，似乎只在做爱与睡眠时，冬兵才能短暂感觉到这个人属于自己。  
  
  
“任务汇报，快点。”  
冬兵发觉自己有点走神，以至于管理员不耐烦地催促了一遍。  
“……目标人物1，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，逃脱。目标人物2，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，逃脱。临时任务目标贾斯帕·希特维尔，确认身亡。”  
冬兵微微侧回头来，收回了落在叉骨身上的视线。他不常失手，可他对任务成功与否并没有什么感觉，他在意的是桥上那个男人，他的任务目标之一，那个男人……冬兵形容不出来，他在脑子里努力地刻画对方的模样，换来头颅深处针扎一样的刺痛。  
  
其实叉骨没必要听冬兵的什么狗屁任务汇报，执行任务的时候他就在暗处监控呢。他只是得确定等下皮尔斯问起来的时候冬兵的回答是否存在异常，现在看来资产的状态相对还算稳定。  
“汇报一下你的状况，”叉骨松了口气离开门边，走近去检查冬兵身上的几处伤口。超级士兵确实是强悍的，他想到之前罗杰斯一膝盖顶着冬兵的胸口把人砸到车上，一看到车门都塌了一半叉骨就感觉自己的胸骨都在幻疼，要是他挨上那么一下子估计得胸腔凹陷。叉骨现在都懒得管这对好情人那点腻腻歪歪的小感情了，就是上一秒美国队长还把人往死里打，下一秒冬兵一露脸就傻眼不动了，他想到这个就觉得好笑。  
“头疼吗？”叉骨一边检查一边问他最常挂在嘴边的问题，“意识是否清晰，思路是否正常……”  
  
冬兵总听到管理员这么问，叉骨无时无刻不在紧张兮兮地询问自己的状况，这几句话都快成他的口头禅了。他的状况没什么好汇报的，他是有点头疼，但这显然不是重要的部分。管理员的手正落在冬兵的嘴角的伤痕，这个动作又和梦中一样，他看着那只手腕上上裹着的纱布，从战术服的袖口露出一点边角。  
“……桥上的男人是谁？”冬兵轻轻吐了一口气，垂着眼问。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
叉骨回答得很快，像是一早猜到了自己要问什么。他的回答格外自然，但冬兵还是注意到对方的手臂在落下来前滞怔了一下，身体不着痕迹地退后了一些。  
叉骨又在躲他。  
他知道那个人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，任务目标的信息他昨晚就已经了解清楚了。但问题在于——  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁？”  
“他谁都不是。”叉骨的声音带着一股令人不舒服的冷意，冬兵明白这是他发怒的前兆，“一个人的名字就能代表他的身份了，士兵。你还想从我这里得到什么答案？”  
这话是错的，名字不可能代表一个人的全部。就像他知道叉骨的名字是布洛克·朗姆洛，而他对这个人的理解要远远多于这两个单薄的单词；就像梦里的他管自己叫巴基·巴恩斯，但他对巴基的一切一无所知。仅仅知道名字是没有用的，与“冬日战士”相比，“巴基·巴恩斯”只是又一个冷冰冰的、听起来毫无意义的称谓，对他来说这二者根本没有区别。  
冬兵觉得他认识他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不是仅仅知道名字那样的认识，那个人于他就像是叉骨于他一样，他应该是知道得更多的，但他想不起来了。  
“…我认识他。”冬兵在尽力地回想，尖锐的头痛逼得他闭紧双眼。  
“你给我把嘴闭上。”  
叉骨的声音有些发颤，冬兵觉得他是在强压怒火。他又开始对他说另一句常常挂在嘴边的话：“刚才的话我当作没有听到。等下有人带你离开，你千万、千万别对我以外的人提这件事。”  
  
“他叫我巴基…他叫了这个名字。只有你听过那个梦境，不会再有人知道这个名字了。”  
冬兵完全对他的的话充耳不闻，只是飘忽着眼神喃喃地讲话，不知道是说给叉骨还是说给他自己听。叉骨没心情指出他这句话有多滑稽，因为除了冬兵自己，大概所有人都知道这个名字，听起来简直悲凉。但叉骨有什么办法，他不是救世主，只是资产管理员，他管不了冬兵破碎人性里那点可怜巴巴的求知欲，他只想做好自己该做的，只想尽力让他回避等下那场几乎已经板上钉钉的重置。  
叉骨压下心里几乎快喷薄的怒意，依然重复刚才的命令：“这些话你不要对……”  
“我认识他。”冬兵竟然打断了，并且可笑地重复了一遍：“我认识他。”  
  
叉骨抿着嘴深吸了一口气，用力掐着眉心在原地徘徊了两圈，又停下脚步阴晴不定地看他。  
“我认…”  
叉骨狠狠甩了冬兵一个耳光，力气大得冬兵整个人身子一歪，头撞在旁边的玻璃上发出一声巨大的闷响。冬兵抬手蹭了一下流血的鼻子，沉默地看着终于爆发的管理员，等着或许下一秒他的拳头会砸过来。  
  
叉骨没有，只是猛然后退了几步与冬兵拉远了距离，从口袋里摸出烟来，但打火机一直点不着火。  
“我……”  
冬兵刚一开口叉骨就把手里的东西用力摔了过来，火机被摔炸了，砸在他耳边的玻璃墙上爆出尖锐的砰声，冬兵轻轻颤了一下。  
  
“……老子真是倒了八辈子血霉，这辈子摊上你这么个废物。”玻璃房里没有能坐的地方，叉骨叼着那支皱皱巴巴的烟坐在地上，垂下脑袋，像是烦到极致也累到极致。  
“我知道。”冬兵低叹了一声，从战术腰带最边上的一个口袋里掏出一个打火机，这是昨晚无意间从车上带下来的，他刚刚是想和叉骨说这个。  
冬兵在叉骨有些疑惑的目光中走过去，在他面前蹲下，帮他把烟点着，又把火放在他的口袋里。他拉过叉骨的胳膊，把袖口往上拽了拽，露出刚刚因为用力太大又开始渗血的纱布。  
这个口子是叉骨昨晚自己咬的，看他今早的反应估计是忘记了。冬兵搞不清楚他是有多抗拒才能用人类这种并不锋利的牙齿在自己手上豁开这么深的伤口，那一定相当痛苦。他想到梦里的布洛克·朗姆洛，没有这么沧桑，也没有这么伤痕累累。他好像靠着他自己的办公桌在喝一杯咖啡，身后的电脑上开着一份毫无血腥算计的普通文件。  
  
冬兵把手轻轻摁在叉骨流血的地方。  
“松开。”对方挣了挣，淡淡地抛出一句。  
冬兵没放开，用另一只手托住叉骨的手肘，以免他再扯到伤口。他把眼睛稍微低垂，避开对方那双深色的眼睛，告诉他自己这些天一直想对他说的话：“我知道我在拖累你。”  
叉骨有点不解地看着他。  
“我知道我一直拖累你，”冬兵说话的声音仍然没什么多余的情绪，但其实他觉得很难过：“我见过你不用管理我的样子。”  
  
“梦里？”叉骨冷哼了一声。  
冬兵脑子里那个连续剧一样的梦，他知道，梦里没有资产，他不是管理员，这个从未窥见过全貌的长梦一度搅得他心烦意乱。但你猜怎么，他清楚那些梦境根本就是扯鸡巴蛋，梦里的冬兵还好像真的爱布洛克·朗姆洛似的，而现实依然是他只看到美国队长一眼就丢了魂儿。他冷笑了一下，感觉自己真的是傻逼到极致，放弃地用力吸了口烟，顺冬兵的话反问：“梦里我是不是快活得不行了，没你这个小废物拖累，是不是每天过得跟神仙似的？”  
“你过得很好，没有我。”冬兵掠过了叉骨那些用词夸张的提问，他只是在陈述他梦中的事实，他吸了口气，很缓慢地说：“我很抱歉。”  
  
叉骨看着冬兵闭了闭眼，低垂下头弓着身子，肩膀有些垮塌，看起来有一种十分生动的愧疚。他夹着烟的手僵在了嘴边。  
  
叉骨没说话，冬兵也沉默了。他低头等待管理员把那支烟抽完，过了一会又试着松开捏在对方腕子上的手，好像没有新血渗出了，才站起身后退了一步。  
“等一下皮尔斯会来。刚才你问我的那些问题，别当着别人的面问出来。”叉骨低着头，把说烂了的话又说了一次，冬兵看不清楚他脸上什么表情。他把燃尽的烟头丢在地上拧灭，“算我求你，别问。”  
冬兵总是想知道的，他一定认识桥上那个男人。问了又能怎么样呢，无非是再清洗一次罢了，反正现在的他也一无所知，好像重置与否会有什么不一样似的。  
他沉默着，没说“好”，也没说“不好”，叉骨却似乎对他的答案不在意了，拖沓着步子站了起来。  
  
“我不知道你那些乱七八糟的梦里我到底是什么样子，”他靠近冬兵拍了拍他的脸，“但你怎么知道我现在过得不好？”  
冬兵抬眼看他，那人的表情还是不咸不淡，好像自己人生另一种更好的模样完全不值一提，好像世界毁灭都挑不起他的什么兴趣。  
“等下跟着杰克他们走，乖一点，别惹麻烦。”  
  
  
叉骨走出屋子叫罗林斯。  
“回吧。”


	11. Side B

“冬日战士计划”——文件标题是这么写的。  
  
朗姆洛压着突突直跳的太阳穴，尽力平静心情去看清上面的每一个字。他一直以为当时美国队长的超级血清有两管，罗杰斯自己用掉一管把另一管分给他的好情人两人准备杀杀纳粹再长厢厮守个几百年。结果现在他才知道巴基体内的血清竟然是他妈佐拉打的，巴基也是佐拉那一批血清实验里唯一活下来的样本对象。  
朗姆洛现在觉得上个世纪世界的玄妙程度没比现在低多少，佐拉本意是给巴基脑中植入精神控制器让他效忠九头蛇，结果血清在巴基体内还尚未稳定罗杰斯就领着军队把基地给端了。  
超级士兵的稀有程度朗姆洛是明白的，美国队长太过难缠，所以组织一直有意重新控制巴基。如果他没猜错——他看了一眼计划的日程时间，果然，上级准备在洞察计划成功罗杰斯身亡后抓捕巴基，继续上世纪未能实施的精神控制计划。  
朗姆洛满手冷汗，一点点蹭着鼠标滚轮滑到底部，看到了资产——果然是这个词，资产管理者备选名单，上面列了几个他眼熟的名字，排在第一的就是他本人——布洛克·朗姆洛。  
  
朗姆洛把后背贴上椅子，闭起眼睛开始消化过多的信息。  
他其实是个无神论者，操蛋的童年经历注定他早早就明白与其去求那些看不见摸不着的东西，还不如靠自己，精神食粮可不像粗面包能填肚子。但现在他有点开始相信命运了，他有种诡异的宿命感，好像无论世界如何变化，冬兵与叉骨，或说巴基与他，都站在一条衔尾蛇一般首尾相连的轨迹上——巴基·巴恩斯兜兜转转总会成为九头蛇的资产，身边总会有一个叫布洛克·朗姆洛的资产管理员。  
  
其实朗姆洛是不是应该高兴，因为洞察名单上不会有巴基，他不会有生命危险，自己不必再因为立场的敌对把他推开。以后他们会效忠于一个组织，出同样的任务，回同一个基地，一起生活、做爱，就像梦境里的冬兵和叉骨那样。  
但事实是并没有，他想到梦中冬兵那副阴郁痛苦的模样，本该是世界上最有生气的眼睛淡漠得像一潭死水。叉骨的回忆里出现过冬兵因为精神崩溃第一次自杀的样子，当时暴怒的他把拳头砸在冬兵脸上，力度之大让朗姆洛在醒来后都幻觉自己的手骨在传来阵阵锐痛。  
朗姆洛不会高兴，他此刻只要稍加想象未来可能发生的一切，就感到呼吸滞涩。如果他为了能把巴基留在身边就放任九头蛇把他改造成冬日战士，如果现实世界中让巴基也承受和冬兵一样的痛苦，那他情愿从来没认识过这个人。冬兵受控没有自我意识，所以仍然磕磕绊绊地活着；如果让巴基知道自己会被九头蛇控制，朗姆洛毫不怀疑那人会在一切发生前当机立断喂自己一发子弹。  
  
精神控制，朗姆洛现在知道银行地下室正中间那把奇怪的椅子是做什么的了，洗脑。其实第一次见他就有所怀疑，电影他总是看过的，那个椅子上连着杂七杂八的电线，坐下来的时候头部正落在周围电极片可以滑动到的位置。只是他没亲眼见过，一直没那么敢猜。  
  
  
朗姆洛清除信息后退出希特维尔的权限账号，开始思考下一步要怎么办。他不可能因为巴基一个人颠覆整个洞察计划，他也没那么大的本事。如果洞察计划失败了，他要么死了要么在监狱里蹲一辈子吧，死了好点，总之不管是死是活巴基就不用他管了。如果洞察计划成功，他要如何才能保证巴基不被组织带走？  
事情似乎走入了死角，朗姆洛头疼得不行。  
  
  
尼克·弗瑞在医院抢救失败的消息传来时，朗姆洛整个人都懵了。他不知道皮尔斯动用了什么门道竟然这么高效，但他既然是事后才被通知，就证明特战队依然不能暴露身份。他现在得去处理掉逃跑的美国队长，找回弗瑞死前交给罗杰斯的数据U盘。  
U盘里有什么东西朗姆洛心知肚明，巴基和罗杰斯在一起，他这层神盾的伪装终于披不住了。


	12. Side A

耳边凄厉的嚎叫声已经落下很久了，叉骨叼着烟，抱着胳膊靠墙站着，有点走神。  
“头儿。”罗林斯拉开门探出半个身子，在铁栏上敲了敲，“行了。”  
“嗯。”叉骨应了一声，直起身往房间里瞟了一眼，这个角度只能看到资产的腿，“醒着的还是晕着的？”  
“晕了，他这次抗拒程度挺高的，电流加大了。”  
“行。”叉骨冷笑着应了一声，罗杰斯的影响之大还真是一次次给他惊讶。  
  
他开始吩咐副队接下来的事情：“你先回局里带队员们整顿一下，皮尔斯估计现在正和安理会扯皮呢顾不上别的，我们得做好准备。不出意外明早洞察计划开始，但罗杰斯和罗曼诺夫到现在都没找到下落，提防着点。”  
“知道了。资产？”  
“我带他回基地。”叉骨不耐烦地抓抓头发，“要不我就烦这个洗脑，每次重置完狗屁小事都得从头教。这次电流还加大了，他妈的有的忙了。”  
  
罗林斯知道叉骨讨厌重置的理由肯定不是这个，但明智地没开口反驳，只是不置可否地耸了耸肩，招呼队员们把资产架到运输车。  
  
  
......  
  
叉骨让人把冬兵撂到床上，坐在一边抽烟等他醒来。  
冬兵昏睡了挺长时间的，等得叉骨都快睡着了才醒。叉骨脑袋往下一点又猛地抬起，才看到对方已经坐在床前了，静静地看着他。  
“早上好，士兵。”他目测资产状态平稳，就一如每次上前自我介绍：“代号交叉骨，我是你的管理员，负责你这次任务的一切事宜。”  
冬兵微微颔首：“愿意服从。”  
  
  
叉骨先带着冬兵做了简单的对练，确认身体机能无误，刚开始的时候冬兵还因为电击麻痹被叉骨用匕首在各要害部位抹了很多处油彩，但很快战斗力就恢复如初了。叉骨及时终止训练以免自己任务前挂彩，同时也松了口气，看来这次的电流强度没有他想象中的那么恐怖。接着他把人带到了装备部，以确认各项枪械资产都能熟练使用。他卸了几把最新型号的武器给冬兵看，对方只看了一遍拆卸过程再接过手来，就可以把各部零件准确无误地快速装回了。  
“做得不错。”叉骨拍了拍冬兵的脸。  
  
恢复训练比叉骨想象得要顺利太多了，简直让他怀疑这次的重置程度。不过看资产一言不发乖乖跟在身后的样子，应该大概可能没什么问题。他带冬兵回到办公室，给他介绍了明天的任务要求，资产需要保障洞察航母顺利起飞，铲除所有阻碍人员。  
叉骨把任务的一切事无巨细地交代清楚后，要求冬兵复述一遍以确保他全部了解。接着他就坐在办公桌后一手撑着头，有点好笑地看对方把自己的一大堆长篇大论精简成一个个单词和词组，两句话就复述完毕了。  
叉骨叹了口气，他可能年龄大了，越来越啰嗦。  
  
  
虽然冬兵的战斗技能找回得很快，但生活技能又被洗没了。晚上叉骨带着他去吃饭，回到宿舍后又推他去洗澡。他一边往冬兵头上揉洗发露，一边叹气自己这条保姆命。他终于给对方洗完以后自己才站在花洒下，冬兵坐在马桶盖子上盯着他看。  
“你先出去，衣柜右下角正数第一个抽屉里有风筒，拿出来把头发吹吹，不会用就先别动，稍微等我一会儿。”叉骨在给头发冲水，闭着眼睛都能感觉到冬兵的视线落在自己身上，只能赶人。  
他听到冬兵站起来了，但却没出门，而是挤到花洒的水流下贴了上来。  
“别往我身上蹭，刚给你冲干净又搞一身泡沫。”叉骨用手肘推他，并且无奈地发现这家伙又硬了。  
  
  
叉骨是真没想做的，明天的洞察计划简直是里程碑式的任务，无论是他还是资产都得保持良好的状态。但不知道哪步搞错了，反正他刚冲净脸上的泡沫就按着冬兵的胸口把他压在了湿淋淋的墙上。  
他胡乱地吻着冬兵，对方也只比他慢了半拍就开始更为凶狠地在他身上啃咬。叉骨有点想笑，这人就算洗成傻子这方面也还是一如既往，动物本能真不是随便说说的。他的脑子被浴室的水汽熏蒸得迷迷糊糊，一半的理智告诉自己明天洞察计划开始，另一半的本能则说——  
洞察计划，去他的，就他妈是因为洞察计划。他不知道明天的任务能否顺利完成，他可不是美国队长那种大喊着战必胜口号的人，叉骨是典型的现实主义者，任务能成功就能失败。如果计划失败，他最好是能死在任务里免得被押进监狱；如果计划成功，活着最好，当然也不一定能活着。他过日子从来都是过一天算一天的，和冬兵做爱也是做一次少一次的——所以去他妈的，明天是死是活都不知道，今天想打一炮都得憋着可真他妈窝囊死了。  
叉骨推开了在他嘴唇上啃噬不停的冬兵，直接滑跪下来含住了对方硬挺的阴茎。他没打算做口活之类的，冬兵够硬了，他只想濡湿一下这根肉棍让自己等下少遭点罪。润滑的东西还在卧室，他没心情去拿，冬兵更不可能去。他尽力地把那根性器含得够湿，又抽空舔弄自己的手指探到身后为自己准备。  
刚刚重置完的资产就是这点好处——你没让他乱动他就真的不动。要就这么放上几天，冬兵哪会给他扩张自己的机会，像刚才那样的情况估计叉骨连头发都没冲完就被摁在墙上直接撞进去了。  
可难得今天冬兵没把两人的性爱搞得见血，叉骨却绷不住了。他也不知道自己怎么回事，听说过找操的没听过找罪受的，但他似乎很久没有如此迫切地想让冬兵立刻插进来了，简直到了饥渴的程度。  
叉骨一边舔舐冬兵的性器一边毫无耐心地用两根手指在自己后穴胡乱抽插，他抬眼看向乖乖靠墙站着的资产时——这家伙估计是忍到极限了，眼睛都烧红了，睫毛上挂着一层水雾，也不知道是蒸汽还是真的忍哭了。叉骨顿时觉得自己有点残忍，而他自己也确实忍不下去了。他加多了一根手指草草抽弄了几下站起身来，背对着冬兵扶墙站好。  
“可以了。”他哑着嗓子说，“操我吧，士兵。”  
  
  
冬兵几乎是直接撞了进来，那一瞬间叉骨就忘了前一秒钟那些鬼扯的饥渴和大义凛然。他妈的快疼死了，整个后穴撕裂一样地疼痛。但他别指望从脑子空空的资产那里得到什么体贴，冬兵没给他任何缓一口气的时间就疯了一样地顶撞起来，叉骨嘶哑地咒骂了一句，一时不知道身上是花洒溅上的水珠还是满身的冷汗。每次资产把他搞出血的时候他就不禁奇怪这人对痛觉的耐受程度，你他妈的鸡巴就不疼吗？但他总没法和这家伙讲道理，只好倒抽着冷气尽力地放松，一只手套弄自己的阴茎积聚快感。  
失去了一边手的支撑，叉骨有点承受不住冬兵冲撞的力道，脸不停地被对方撞到墙上，他不知道这疯子是不是想把自己操进墙壁里去。但好歹随着对方的抽插，后穴不知道是被肠液还是血液濡湿了，开始变得柔软，下腹不断聚拢的酸麻逼得他的疲软的阴茎再次颤动着勃起。  
  
冬兵的手死死地掐着叉骨的腰，往前撞击的同时还不忘捞着他把他往自己的性器上按，不用想也知道明天那里又是两片淤青。他操弄的力道太狠，很快叉骨整个人都开始迷糊了，有种那根老二马上要从自己嗓子里顶出来的错觉。  
冬兵俯下身子吻他的后颈，掐在他腰上的双手游移到了他胸前的两点开始狠狠搓弄。资产每次这样做的时候叉骨的感觉都很微妙，因为他的胸前一侧是柔软温热的，一侧又是坚硬冰冷的。偶尔冬兵会对他的胸产生一种异常的执着，叉骨毫不怀疑如果让这家伙去操个女人，他能把人家的奶子揉到变形。  
  
性器碾过前列腺时叉骨发出了一声压抑的支唔，“那里。”他低沉地喘了口气，指示冬兵，“对，就是那里，对着那里撞。”  
他其实很不愿意干这个，像是个被操浪了的婊子对着操的自己人指挥“这里那里深一点用力”之类的，但这个状况下的资产需要他来引导——管理员就是这么当的，尽职尽责，大到端枪杀人小到吃饭洗澡，现在连怎么好好操他都得亲口下令。  
冬兵听话地对着那点软肉发起进攻，毫不收敛力道。他带着一点呻吟的粗喘和着灼热的呼吸不停喷洒在叉骨耳边，他就这么直接被操射了出来。  
冬兵没有停止抽插的意思，叉骨也觉得还能继续，但他有点站不住了，“缓缓，”他没什么力气地拍拍冬兵的大腿：“我们回床上去，宝贝。”  
显然此时缺乏基本逻辑的资产过于直接地理解了管理员的意思，叉骨还没反应过来就被对方托着屁股和大腿，就着插入的姿势从背后抱了起来。  
  
“我………操！！”  
他大声骂了一句，这一下子吓得他不应期都顾不上了，他是真他妈没想到自己这张脸皮还有知道发红的一天，这辈子他也没被用这种双腿大开小孩把尿的姿势抱过。  
“放我下来！”叉骨恶狠狠地警告。  
冬兵像是不愿意说话但又要表达不满一样，抱着他的手稍微松了松，叉骨整个人就被自己的体重狠压在了冬兵仍然坚硬的性器上，逼得他喉咙里发出一声黏腻的呻吟。  
叉骨放弃了，他又硬了，也拒不承认刚才那声恶心的声音是出自他的嗓子。他只能用手遮住脸以免在浴室的镜子里看到什么不该看的，催促冬兵快点到床上去。  
  
到了床上后叉骨是想趴着的，他现在很受伤，很不想看到冬兵那张面无表情的脸，但冬兵用行动告诉他：我不乐意。  
冬兵把人翻过来，抬起叉骨的大腿在内侧吮吸啃咬。叉骨很烦这个，他不知道别人怎么样，但是他的腿侧有几处很，敏感。像是膝跳反射那样，一被碰到他的腿就会不受控制地抽动。  
冬兵啃得没轻没重的，叉骨实在是受不了自己抽个不停的双腿了，只感觉身后一阵发空，他踢踢冬兵的屁股示意他赶紧进来。  
再次插入蹭到伤口让叉骨又狠狠疼了一把，但很快就再次硬了起来。叉骨被操得晕晕乎乎的间隙想到自己是不是真的有什么受虐倾向。  
  
冬兵射进来的时候叉骨意识到又忘给他戴套了，接着就注意到严重的根本不是套子的问题，这个恐怖的改造兵射完了竟然，没软。  
叉骨怀疑再搞下去明天就别想下床了，还能出个鸡巴的任务。但冬兵没给他说话的机会，他被资产捏着胯骨翻了个面，整张脸都被死死压在了枕头里。窒息感搞的叉骨头晕目眩，一瞬间好像身体的其他部位都失去了感知，只有冬兵在他体内不断进出的感觉被无限放大。  
叉骨彻底被操得不清醒了，他开始含糊地咕哝着脏话，间杂着一两句淫靡的胡言乱语。他有时候无意识地朝前逃，更多时候是摆着腰对着冬兵的顶撞迎合上去。  
他好像又射了一次还是两次，冬兵掐在他腰上的手收得更紧时，冲撞开始变得胡乱而疯狂。资产把吐吸声发出得极为性感，他俯下身凑到叉骨耳边，小声叫他。  
  
“……长官…”  
  
叉骨已经满脑子含糊了，却被资产带着喘息的一个词激得狠狠一颤。这次重置后冬兵还没想起他的名字，这个称呼简直像是一道鞭子，带着一种令人羞赧的耻辱和以下犯上的禁忌，抽得他整个大脑发出嗡鸣，一种见不得光的隐秘快感瞬间席卷了他，他又迎来了一次高潮。  
冬兵吻他的侧脸，在他耳边再次把那个单词黏腻地咬了一次，顶弄了最深的几下也射了出来。


	13. Side B

朗姆洛在整队集合的时候手机疯狂震动，他不用掏出来就知道是谁打的。他可没法接电话，接了能说什么？你别跑我要带队去抓你了，还是你快点跑我要带队去抓你了？他不明白这个一看就聪明到不行的家伙怎么一遇到自己就脑子抽抽，事实都摆在面前了，对方偏就像不信邪一样好像非得听他亲口承认才能接受。  
朗姆洛不想跟他亲口承认什么了，他对巴基说过太多混账的真话假话了，就算巴基能忍受自己给他的伤害，他自己的良心也忍受不了。  
  
“你捂这么严实干啥？”罗林斯奇怪地看着朗姆洛戴上了护目镜和面罩，还他妈往自己头上扣了个战术头盔——以前一起住集体宿舍的时候他可知道这家伙每天花多长时间捣鼓自己的头发，出任务的时候更是啥也不戴，就穿一件紧身T恤套一个战术背心，生怕别人看不见他那张开房脸和鼓胀的臂肌。  
“你怕巴恩斯认出你啊？我觉得没必要，反正他估计也知道怎么回事了。”罗林斯见朗姆洛不理他，嘀咕了一句。  
“滚你妈的，少说话多干事。”朗姆洛深吸了一口气恶狠狠地骂。  
“你他妈最近怎么都和吃了炸药似的，你钓的凯子跑了找我撒什么火。”罗林斯也没好气地顶回去。  
“行了我的错，”朗姆洛快被副队烦死了，用力挥挥手让他走开，开始对着整个队伍骂：“都给我快点，磨叽他妈的，等你们穿戴好了罗杰斯都鸡巴跑出美国了！”  
  
  
巴基快把车开得飞起来了，一只手捏着手机焦躁得不行。他和史蒂夫现在正在去新泽西军事基地的路上，而弗瑞死前留给美国队长的最后一条讯息是“神盾局被渗透了”。现在朗姆洛的电话打不通，他很担心对方是不是出了什么危险。  
....也有可能是别的什么原因，他不清楚。  
或者是真相被他在脑子里用什么东西隔开了。  
  
挡风玻璃上突然闪过一个黑影，巴基猛打方向盘，史蒂夫的头重重地在门框上磕了一下。  
“好好开车！巴克！”他抱怨了一声，“把手机拿来，双手抓方向盘！”  
“你不系安全带还怪我！”巴基气势不足地回了一句，把手机扔给史蒂夫，“再帮我拨一次电话。”  
史蒂夫接过手机却没解锁，他沉默了好一会像是在组织语言，终于开口：“我觉得没必要了，特战队和我们不是一边的。”  
巴基没说话，只是猛点了一脚油门，史蒂夫的头又撞上了座椅靠背，只好默默地拉过安全带系好。但他觉得长痛不如短痛，他总得让巴基认清现实吧，所以硬着头皮继续说。  
“弗瑞留给我的资料是娜塔莎在利莫里亚之星上获取的，当时接应那艘船回来的就是朗.....”  
“我知道——”巴基大声抱怨着打断，“我知道！这点破事我能想不清楚吗？我就是.....”他的尾音有点颤抖，拖了好半天也没说出个所以然来，只好烦躁地摆摆手。  
“我刚他妈失恋，伙计，你不用这么残忍再提醒我一遍。”  
“对不起。”史蒂夫立刻道歉，又低声确认：“你没哭吧，别和我说你又哭了。”  
“我想把你踢下车去。”巴基抽了抽鼻子。  
  
  
......  
  
朗姆洛醒过来时，嘴里苦得像是生灌了一整杯的浓缩咖啡。好半天他才意识到这是烟味，他进屋的时候没开灯也没开排气扇，办公室里到现在还隐约蒙着一层薄烟。  
他觉得自己也是挺心大的，经历了这么翻天覆地的一天竟然还就这么睡着了。他看了一眼扔得满地都是的空烟盒，又盯着茶几上那个堆出一座小山的烟灰缸，到后面里面拧不下了他就开始直接拧在茶几上，木质的桌面被他烫得坑坑洼洼。  
他倒不是不想喝个烂醉，但现在已经清晨五点了，皮尔斯说了洞察计划就在今天，他的事还多着呢。  
  
朗姆洛想起了什么，匆匆忙忙掏出手机看——屏幕上很空，只有罗林斯发给他的一条通知收队完成的短信，没有别的了。  
他觉得自己有点好笑，不知道在等什么。巴基不会联系他的，鉴于他和罗杰斯正在逃避神盾实际上是九头蛇的追捕。他点开两人的对话框，最后一条短信是他发过去的。  
  
-新泽西基地，当心导弹  
  
巴基平安无事是他这操蛋一天里最满意的一件事了，皮尔斯那边焦头烂额估计一时不会调查到自己的私人短信上。  
朗姆洛倒出烟盒里最后一根烟点燃，抽了两口才意识到自己在幻听，耳边一直飘荡着梦境里冬兵撕心裂肺的惨嚎。他挺感谢梦中的自己选择在那间屋子外面等待，他不确定亲眼看到那个画面自己会不会吐着醒过来。  
但那痛苦快要满溢的吼叫也足以击穿他的大脑了，以至于朗姆洛现在稍加回忆手指就在微微颤抖。  
朗姆洛在想是不是因为自己这个管理员太过失职，才让冬兵一次次承受那种非人的洗脑，最后变成了现在这样像个机械、麻木冷漠的样子。他不确定叉骨究竟目睹过多少次冬兵的重置，但他绝对、绝对、完全、完全、一点、一点也不想看到那个场景，他无法想象巴基那张用来微笑用来接吻的漂亮嘴巴挣扎着张开，就只为了从喉咙里释放出如濒死困兽一般的哀鸣。  
  
朗姆洛几乎想毁掉洞察计划了，洞察母舰他是研究过的，通过搭载其上的定位刀锋锁定洞察目标，他或许可以在那个上面做手脚......但即使是洞察计划陷落了，组织依然存在，巴基就永远处在危险状态，他没有那么大的能力与整个组织抗衡。他也承认美国队长厉害，但有空档就有危险，罗杰斯总不可能把巴基当成钥匙挂扣整天拴在腰带上，除非他俩滚到一张床上去。  
  
朗姆洛的思路又开始无限跑飞，直到收到了罗林斯的问询集合通讯。  
他随便往脸上拢了把水就赶去整队。逼到现在这个情况他只能是走一步看一步了，他得对巴基有点信心，那是超级士兵，真有什么情况他能比自己做得更好。  
  
“你他妈把烟灰水扣身上了？”罗林斯一见他就嫌弃地皱眉。  
“少说话多干事。”朗姆洛连和副队计较的力气都没有了，“都准备得差不多了？”  
“都待命了，我谢谢你。”罗林斯翻了个白眼，重重地咬字：“队长。”  
  
  
......  
  
“巴恩斯，朗姆洛在去理事会的路上。”  
“我过去。”巴基通讯器里传来希尔的声音，他刚刚锁定了自己负责的那艘母舰，一把扯下机坪上一架战机的舱门。  
他妈的快气死了，朗姆洛简直混账，你当九头蛇就好好当，老子就当是失恋了，发什么鸡巴短信提醒他什么鸡巴导弹？这家伙总这样，先踹一脚把他踢得远远的，再拿块肉勾着他回来，以为他是什么？是狗？他今天就得让这个混蛋知道他咬起人来是连皮带肉往下扯的。  
  
巴基在四十一楼的时候逮到了赶往楼上的朗姆洛。  
对方脸色发白像是被吓到了，还不等巴基质问一句就破口大骂：“你进里面来干嘛！他妈的长脑子干什么吃的！里面危险你不知道？！”  
“我不进里面，等你冲到理事会阻止娜塔莎？”巴基是万万没想到这人还有脸和他发脾气，一时不知道该气还是该笑：“我怎么危险，你要杀我？”  
“我....”朗姆洛噎了一口像是烦到不行，使劲搓了一把脸快速交代，“和你说不明白，你现在滚蛋，别走这个通道，走西北角那个安全梯，去找你那个好队长，赶紧！”  
“你昨天提醒了我。”巴基的声音冷了下来，“和我说清楚怎么回事，你是到底九头蛇，还是不是？”  
  
朗姆洛颓败地发现自己在这种紧要关头还有心思关注巴基这个模样倒是有点冬兵的影子，但见鬼的就是这家伙把自己的话当耳旁风的本事和冬兵如出一辙，这人根本不知道他出发前领到的临时命令，上级吩咐如果混战中出现巴基·巴恩斯落单的情况就直接捕获。朗姆洛估计剩余部队马上就要从自己刚才上来的楼梯间里赶来了，他直接掏枪冲着巴基脚下开了一枪。  
“我好心提醒你罗杰斯的那艘母舰上有大批部队，你现在是赶去救你男朋友的命，还是抓我这一个九头蛇？”  
“别他妈说混账话气我，布洛克，”巴基看都没看自己脚边的那个弹孔直接冲上前狠狠给了朗姆洛一拳，拎起他的领子往自己身边拽，“和我走，就算你他妈这辈子蹲监狱蹲到死，我也每天去探视烦你烦到死！”  
朗姆洛是没听过哪个人能把表白说得这么恶狠狠又这么深情的，但他是不可能蹲监狱的，他今天是死在这也好怎样也好，反正他是不能跟巴基走。  
  
“我们在上来了，队长，您的位置？”  
“等等！”朗姆洛对着通讯器大吼，他快急疯了，对着巴基拎他的左手就是一枪：“赶紧他妈的滚！抓你的过来了你不能在这待着！”  
巴基颤了一下支唔了一声，用不可思议的表情看着朗姆洛。朗姆洛简直没法看他那双又红了一圈的眼睛，他稍微偏移了视线，把枪口对准巴基的头：“别逼我开枪打你，”又狠狠在巴基身后踹了一脚，“立刻滚，去找罗杰斯。”  
  
脚步声响起的时候朗姆洛瞬间警觉，几乎条件反射地撞了巴基一下，接着锁骨下面一阵锐痛。  
“你们他妈的傻逼！活的！上面要活的！”朗姆洛满头冷汗破口大骂，喊给队员听也喊给巴基听。他做了个后倒的动作狠狠把巴基推到楼梯间，这个傻逼竟然转头开枪爆头了那个射击的队员，还要过来捂他的伤口。  
这瞬间朗姆洛是真的觉得自己栽在这个人身上栽得心甘情愿，也栽得够值了。  
他只能下最后通牒好让巴基赶紧离开：“听着，罗杰斯那边不是玩笑，你现在马上过去，不用担心我，这队是归我管的，你留下我才解释不清，别让我难办！”  
  
朗姆洛是真够难办的，脖子下面疼得要死还得装作和巴基缠斗的样子，队员们已经围上来了，朗姆洛对他做了个“踢我”的口型，十分欣慰这个傻子终于听了他的话一回。  
他觉得巴基可能又哭了，总像个哼哼唧唧的小娘炮。队员们分了一半去追击，他觉得巴基可以搞定，剩下的人围上来检查他的伤口。  
“我没事，”朗姆洛挥手让他们动作起来，“上楼，罗曼诺夫在上面。”  
  
  
......  
  
洞察计划开始之前朗姆洛设想过很多结果，有成功的也有失败的。成功就是成功了，至于失败他倒是想象过这场关乎数百万人性命的战斗要怎么来个悲壮收尾——大概构思了那么几个版本吧。但眼下这个状况只能恕他的想象力太过贫瘠——航母撞大厦，跟他妈电影剧本似的。朗姆洛失去意识前最后一个想法竟然是史蒂夫·罗杰斯应该没事。  
他应该可以看好巴基，不会让他被组织抓走了。


	14. Side A

叉骨醒得很早，天还没亮。洗漱的时候他看到镜子里的人影，烦躁地发现他再次昏了头了。  
整个上身几乎被冬兵咬得没一块好肉，他又低头看了看大腿，内侧的皮肤也都是红淤和牙印。  
他哼笑了一声，今天洞察计划启动，昨晚自己带着资产干了半宿，被皮尔斯知道了得一枪崩了自己。  
叉骨洗漱完毕稍微活动了一下，大腿和腰还是又麻又疼，后面更没法提。他可能真是岁数大了，希望别影响今天的行动。他走出卫生间，资产已经醒来了，光着身子在床边坐着，一直盯着他看。  
叉骨叹了口气，这次重置是真的洗坏了，他都好长时间没见过这样的冬兵了，前些日子还啥都能干呢，现在连衣服都不懂得自己穿一件。  
保姆命，他走过去让资产站起来，推着他进卫生间。  
  
叉骨给冬兵洗漱完毕，拿着今天的战术服往他身上套，而冬兵全程死死盯着他看，妈的连胳膊都不懂得抬一下。  
“抬手。”叉骨没好气地说，费劲吧啦地终于把那件到处是扣的衣服套好，又开始对付对方的裤子。  
“伸脚。”  
  
叉骨蹲在地上把对方战术靴的鞋带绑紧，终于给冬兵戴好了全套装备，妈的天都亮了。他出了一身汗，有再去洗一次澡的冲动，工作时间还没到，他都已经想下班了。  
好死不死，那个一切麻烦的来源，冬兵，还恨不得用眼神在他头顶上戳两个窟窿。叉骨烦得不行，抬头想骂两句，却发现冬兵的表情很微妙——抿着嘴巴，眉头也死死蹙着，他知道这是对方“欲言又止”的表现。  
奇怪，昨天刚重置完，资产不该有这样的情绪。  
  
  
“你有什么要和我说的？”叉骨站起身问，话落他自己都觉得自己可笑，冬兵能有什么可对自己说的，他现在连自己叫什么都不知道。  
但冬兵开口了，他说：“别去。”  
“……别去什么？”  
“任务，别去。”  
叉骨不知道冬兵说什么胡话，敷衍地哼哼了一句：“由不得我。”  
冬兵闭了闭眼，像是有些挣扎，这个表情对于刚刚重置过的资产来说就太过生动了。但叉骨不想管了，可能是美国队长对他的影响实在太大，他总不能把刚洗过脑的人推出去再洗一次。  
他开始穿衣服，往自己身上套装备。他很累，快变天了，今天的计划要不玩儿大，要不玩儿完，谁知道等会儿任务开始以后他是死是活。他是没心情再掰扯和美国队长的什么私人恩怨了，这么多年他早该习惯了——他是能被清洗的概念，而罗杰斯不是。这种输在起跑线的事情没什么不好承认的，他认输。  
  
冬兵开始咬自己的嘴唇，不时舔一下，目光落在某个地方像是在努力思考，好半天才又说：“别在楼里。”  
“什么？”叉骨有点走神，没听清楚。  
“如果航母起飞。别在楼里。”  
  
冬兵自己都搞不明白他在徒劳地强调什么，不知道是不是昨天下午管理员解释洞察计划的时候他受了影响，晚上做了个真实得让人发指的怪梦。梦境在他睁眼的瞬间就被打碎了，一块一块拼不起来，但有一个镜头不断在他脑海里闪现，他好像记得有一艘巨大的母舰撞倒了建筑。  
这个画面简直像一根针刺，扎得他整个头都难受，他有种不阻止不说些什么就会发生坏事的强烈预感。  
  
叉骨也不知道怎么回事，不知道冬兵是不是洗脑没洗干净。为什么阻止他任务，还这么执着于他在不在楼里？什么楼，三曲翼吗？洞察母舰的地面控制平台就在神盾地下，他当然要在里面。但他没心情和冬兵计较，只好哼哼着应了一句。  
“知道了。”  
“别在楼里。”冬兵像是听出了他的敷衍，又强调了一遍。  
叉骨不可抑制地想到冬兵这阶段的频频怪梦，或许是他在梦里看到过什么，但现在不记得了。他有点惊讶，没想到冬兵的这个长梦这么执着，脑子都被洗干净了却还没放过他。  
不过冬兵一直阻止他待在楼里，是因为冬兵想阻止计划实施吗？只要自己不出去就能保证计划顺利？可资产才刚清洗过，这说不太通，所以对方是在担心他会死？计划失败了？  
  
叉骨笑了一声，他觉得自己有点荒唐——且先不说冬兵没有担心他的概念与立场，他对那些梦境的了解也仅止步于资产只言片语的描述。叉骨都不曾从那几个单薄的词句中窥出梦的全貌，更别说能印证它是否有什么预言功能。  
况且就算他真的死了也不能代表洞察计划就失败了，他这种人随时会死，意外多了去了。而真正能干扰计划的弗瑞已经死透了，变数只是罗杰斯而已，他知道超级士兵厉害，也见过那人从导弹轰炸下逃脱，但他还没能从贫瘠的想象中挖掘出什么以一人之力挑三架航母的桥段。  
  
不过万一被这个衰星——也就是冬兵给苟中了，他承认客观来看冬兵真的挺倒霉的，叉骨还真的想起有点事没和他交代。  
他走到桌前，从那个不知道多久没拉开过的抽屉里取出一打便签纸，在上面唰唰地写着。  
“如果明天一切顺利，回来以后把这个交给我。如果…不顺利，你就去上面写的这个地方。”  
叉骨把纸条在冬兵面前晃晃，把它掖在对方作战服的内侧安全的夹层里。  
“都听明白了？”  
冬兵只是阴沉着脸看着叉骨：“你呢？”  
“我什么？”  
“不顺利的话，你呢？”  
“还没开始呢你就这么丧气？”叉骨白了他一眼，完全没有是自己先提起的自觉。  
“你呢？”冬兵冷冷地重复了一遍，语气变得有点暴躁。  
“我也过去。我也去，你别他妈吵吵了，”叉骨摆摆手压低声音，又在放着纸条的夹层上拍了拍，“东西收好，别给别人看到。记住我嘱咐的。”  
冬兵都没低头看他的衣服一眼，只是再次强调：“别在楼里。”  
叉骨忍了又忍才没甩他一耳光，他沉下脸来，沙哑着嗓子下最后通牒：“别他妈和我翻来覆去，认清身份，士兵。我刚才交代的，都清楚没有，现在回答。”  
冬兵由于之前接受重置而一直泛着青白的嘴唇现在又被自己咬得发红，他喘了好几次粗气才平复下来：“是的，长官。”


	15. Side A

巴恩斯走进客厅，把窗帘掩开一条细缝打量外面已经完全亮起的天色。他又一夜没睡，而且昨天忘记关电视。电视上正在播一条麦片广告，巴恩斯看着那些被做成星星形状的脆片，才想起来自己好像好几顿都忘吃了。  
  
他从九头蛇逃出来快两年了，一直辗转在世界各地，逃避各种明里暗里的追捕和仇杀。最近还可以，他在布加勒斯特安稳住了几个月了，没什么被追踪到的苗头。  
他记起了不少东西，也不知道还有多少没记起来。他买了个笔记本，里面有一半记载了他那些已经想起的、令人作呕的犯罪史，另一半是他四处搜寻的，和那个“美国队长”有关的信息资料。  
  
巴恩斯有时候会在记忆回潮的幻觉里见到没有断过胳膊的自己，这样的情况出现了很多回，直到他终于在某次清醒的时候意识到那是自己曾经做过的一段长梦。那场梦境只作为回忆偶尔出现在他回来的记忆中，他很久没做过新梦了——好像就是从他逃离九头蛇后。  
也不是，他做梦，只是梦不到与那个旧梦有关的新内容了。他现在的梦境里充满暴力血腥，好几次他在梦魇中险些搞死自己。幸运的是他不常睡得着，这样梦就会少些；不幸的是就算他不睡，幻境也没那么轻易放过他，这狗屎人生简直操蛋得可以。  
  
  
他坐在沙发上，开始盯着电视屏幕发呆，花里胡哨广告突然被一条紧急插播的恐怖袭击新闻打断了。  
巴恩斯翻了个白眼，有点烦躁。这个垃圾世界简直就是个臭水沟，没了什么大型的恐怖组织，这些小打小闹的混乱罪犯也总爱跳出人群搞点新闻，刷刷存在感好不断提醒人们世界烂到了什么程度。  
他打算把电视关掉，可又突然注意到在播的这场爆炸案是由美国队长追踪的，于是他决定看看。从他第一次在博物馆里见到詹姆斯·巴恩斯的人物简介后，他就意识到了那个中士就是他本人。但他却对这位中士的人生经历产生不了任何共鸣，他看着展板上短暂的介绍，就好像在看一个陌生人的故事。所以他一直在尽力搜罗有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信息，看看他是不是能通过这位“故事中的挚友”，真的想起点什么。  
  
新闻播报员简要介绍了现场情况后，就开始播放一段被ATM外的监控拍下的录像资料。摄像头质量不佳，画面里充满了白线与杂点，模糊得快要失真，并且随着不远处那座楼房里的爆炸开始剧烈晃动，最后定格在一片烟尘四溅的火光中。  
巴恩斯被电视里传来的惨叫和哭号，还有隆隆的爆炸声搞得心烦意乱，但新闻还没播到关于美国队长的信息，他只好耐着性子往下看。  
袭击的始作俑者是一队窃取生化武器的恐怖分子，而引发爆炸的是这队佣兵的领头，他在闹市区引燃了人体炸弹自爆，导致......  
  
巴恩斯的牙齿拧出了咯啦一声涩响。  
他低头闭了闭眼，缓和了一下头晕目眩的感觉。电视上开始播放美国队长的信息了，但巴恩斯没听进去，外界的声音正在离他远去。  
他花了好一会儿才把堵在肺里的那口空气吐出，又沉默了很久，突然低低地笑了一声。  
  
好样的，真是好样的，反派能当到他这种份上，实至名归。  
  
巴恩斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，去摸被他放在冰箱上的笔记本。  
他没在这个本子上记过任何和那个人有关的东西，没记过任何，一个标点符号都没有。他落不了笔，他去调查过洞察计划的战损名单后，航母砸倒三曲翼那的一幕就成了被他埋得最深的一道梦魇。他知道那人死了，一直到刚才看到新闻，那人又死了——也挺好，这次倒不用他劳心去查了，自爆死不了的那是韦德·威尔逊。  
但他觉得此时此刻他总得记点什么，他把本子唰啦啦地往后翻，这本快写满了，他得找时间买个新的。  
巴恩斯一直翻到很靠后的地方才找到了一页空白，他把笔尖杵在纸面，一直到油墨在上面晕开了一块漆黑的污浊，都没想好到底能写什么。握笔的手有点发抖，不过尚且还能控制。巴恩斯觉得头疼，不知道是不是有新的记忆碎片要回来了，他得去把卧室的武器收一收，免得发疯的时候不小心崩了自己.....不对，先不管那个，他在写笔记呢，他总得写点什么吧。那人死了，又死了，他总得写点什么吧。  
  
到最后巴恩斯也只是在那片空白上留下了一片草乱的杂痕，写了一个名字，备注了今天的日期，又回放了新闻记下了时间，最后取出了掖在封底夹层的一张纸片，把本子合上。  
  
巴恩斯看着手里那张被水泡烂又小心凑起的残破纸片，上面的字迹已经完全辨认不清了。  
他现在还可以，没有记忆碎片回来，也撑住了，也没发疯。  
他觉得自己可能快好了吧。  
  
  
……  
  
这两天过得可真够漫长的。  
  
巴恩斯站在房间里看着瓦坎达的战机驶回，史蒂夫从海上监狱把山姆他们救回来了。大家都安全了，他也松了口气。就是不知道钢铁侠那边怎样了，他看起来是穿战甲直接过去的，他们把他丢在了那么冷的地方。  
他是真的没想过让史蒂夫和小斯塔克闹成这样。还日照当空呢，他却突然感觉累得不行了，只想赶紧昏睡过去。  
  
当然这是不可能的，他要是能随意昏睡就不会把自己搞成这么一滩狗屎了。巴恩斯下楼去迎接这些帮助了他的人们。  
他和被接回的复仇者们打了招呼，史蒂夫安顿完大家以后，又把他叫到一边。  
  
  
“巴基，你之前给我的那个纸条，有消息了。”史蒂夫拿着一台平板电脑走过来，“苏睿帮你查的，用了什么概统……我不清楚，不过她把可能的地点压缩成了十来个，不多，我们一个个找，总能找到的。”  
“谢谢。”巴恩斯接过平板电脑打量着上面那些陌生的地址。  
“你这么费心费力地想知道地址，那里有什么？”  
“我不清楚。”巴恩斯摇摇头，“一个……故人，给我留的地址。他当时说，如果我从九头蛇跑出来了，就去这个地方。”  
“你到现在都没去过？”  
“我当时把你从河里捞上来，纸片就是这样了。苏睿殿下说的我知道，不过这两年忙着四处逃跑，没条件查。”  
“……我很抱歉，巴基。”  
  
巴恩斯笑了一下，实在不知道史蒂夫在道歉什么，自己当时差点把他打死，现在他因为一张泡水的纸片和自己道歉。  
“那我们什么时候出发？”史蒂夫看巴恩斯开始走神，只好又问。  
“…什么？”巴恩斯有点惊讶地看着好友，“不，不用你陪我去。”他现在并不清楚这个地址会不会在是九头蛇余党的地盘，况且他们还在被罗斯通缉，他不可能让史蒂夫和他一起去。  
“为什么，”史蒂夫的眉头蹙起来了，“那边有危险。”  
他甚至都没用问句，巴恩斯心说完了。  
“你的左臂都被毁了，巴克，我不是不信任你，但我不可能拿你的安全当赌注。”果然，史蒂夫用上了不容拒绝的语气，“要不然让我和你一起去，要不然你别想离开。”  
  
  
……  
  
巴恩斯不可能倔得过史蒂夫的，所以最终两人做好了伪装一起出发了。他们排查得很快，好几个疑似地址都是人流密集的露天场所，都立即被排除了。  
最后找到那间矮楼的时候，巴恩斯怎么也没想到这个地址就他妈的在华盛顿，那人是他妈的傻逼吗？一天天上下班都在这么个地方，就非得写个纸条？就不能口述一下？  
史蒂夫迅速排查了周边区域，只有普通居民，巴恩斯考虑过的各种可能性都没有发生。他们按照可能的门牌号敲了几间屋子，询问并且道歉后，终于有一个房间无人开门。  
巴恩斯蹭了一把门把上积落的灰尘，在史蒂夫不赞同的目光下开始撬锁。  
  
  
这就是一个普通的房间，落满厚厚的灰尘，显然很久没人回来了。巴恩斯捂住口鼻，踢散地面上的尘土，开始用脚尖在地板上敲敲打打。找到那块镂空的时候巴恩斯有点怀念自己的左手了，他现在相当不方便，只能叫史蒂夫帮忙一起挪一下。  
地板下面是个保险箱，也破烂得可以，被水管漏下的污水腐蚀得锈迹斑斑。两人把箱子搬上来——比巴恩斯想象的大，密码匣里是个全字母键盘。  
  
“你说里面是不是炸药？”巴恩斯蹲在地上研究着那个键盘，脑海里计算着可能出现的组合，随口和史蒂夫开玩笑。  
“为什么会是炸药…”史蒂夫站在他身后，有点无语，“这地址到底是谁给你留的？”  
“没谁，死了。”巴恩斯在键盘上试着密码。  
“死…”史蒂夫刹住了车，小心地看了一眼好友，“抱歉。”  
“没事，不重要。”巴恩斯无所谓地耸了下肩膀，房间里的尘土可能太大了，他只好咳了咳有点沙哑的嗓子。  
  
  
巴恩斯有点烦躁，他试遍了所有能想到的密码组合，没一个对的。他不明白，地址都留了，再发发善心把密码也写上不行吗？估计那老混蛋最开始也没指望他能从九头蛇跑了找过来。还好这个密码箱挺传统的，要是搞个三次不对自我销毁那类的他得气死。  
  
谁知道那人怎么想的，巴恩斯根本不了解他，连他早饭喝黑咖啡吃可颂都是在梦里知道的。对方怎么会认为自己就心有灵犀能苟对他设置的密码？真不公平，管理员连冬兵今天穿什么内裤都知道，冬兵连注意到他制服上没有鹰头都是状况异常。  
他心不在焉地在键盘上摁下“Winter Solider”。  
……开了。  
  
他下意识地想让史蒂夫后退，结果那个密码箱的盖子直接弹了起来，这玩意也是古早得可以，都不给巴恩斯一点开箱气氛，明明打两份工，连个好箱子都买不起？  
炸药就炸药吧，是炸药他就往上扑，反正别炸到史蒂夫就行了——那半秒钟他脑子里是这么想的。  
但是没有炸药，只有一个大手提袋，和一个小双肩包。  
  
巴基拉开提袋的拉链，愣住了。  
里面是整整一包的散钞。  
大额的都用皮筋绑了个结码成一摞，小额的被胡乱整理成一叠一叠，一张张纸币新旧混杂，包底还静静躺着一把把硬币。  
“谁给你留了这么多钱？”史蒂夫也好奇地蹲下来，“巴基？”  
  
他这才发现巴恩斯在抖，那种不正常的颤抖，史蒂夫担心地去捏他的肩膀：“巴克？嘿，你怎么了？”  
他碰到巴恩斯的一瞬间对方几乎跳了起来，整个人弹了一下，又像蹲不住了一样踉跄地跪在地上。巴恩斯死死闭着嘴巴，牙齿被自己咬的咯咯作响，他抽动着伸手去打开一边的双肩包，史蒂夫看到里面有厚厚一叠护照。  
  
他现在确信给好友留下这个地址的那位不是什么正经人了，他伸手去拿包里的护照，却被巴恩斯抬手打开。史蒂夫的手背被打得“啪”一声响，红了一片，但他没空管这个，巴基看起来很不好，他好像绷着仅有的一丝理智，好像快绷断了。  
“巴克？嘿，振作点兄弟……”  
  
巴恩斯不说话，抓起背包把里面的东西一股脑都倒出来。史蒂夫这才看到包里不仅有护照，还有一些不同国家的身份证、几张用镊子夹了人名的银行卡，甚至还有两个驾驶本。  
巴恩斯惊慌失措地拿起一本翻看，像是要确认什么东西。他打开护照去看上面的信息，然后甩到一边，再去拿下一本，浑身颤抖得越来越厉害，整个人简直像是被电击了一样痉挛地哆嗦。  
史蒂夫试着去拿起一本，却又被对方粗暴地挥开。他不敢碰巴基了，也不敢说话，只好站起身去把一本扔远的护照捡回来，打开查看。  
他愣了一下。  
护照上面的照片是巴基的，但名字对不上号。他又捡起另外一本，仍然是巴基的照片，却又是另外一套身份信息。  
史蒂夫惊愕地张了张嘴，他可能猜到剩下的那些护照是什么样的了，大概每一本上都印着巴基的照片，配着一个不是他的名字。  
  
  
……  
  
没有。  
他留下的护照，身份证，没有一本有他自己的照片。  
没有一本是给他自己准备的。  
巴恩斯想起管理员把这张纸条塞给他时，他询问：“你呢？”  
对方回答，我也去。  
骗子。  
他妈的彻头彻尾，丧心病狂的骗子。  
  
  
巴恩斯低垂着脑袋，突然感觉一阵头晕目眩。四周的空间似乎开始混乱了，好像眼前的地板突然上升往他脸上扑来。  
而史蒂夫只看到好友突然疯了一样地把头撞在地上，伴随着撕心裂肺的惨嚎。他吓得一个激灵扑上去，从背后死死锢住巴基的身子，不让他再做什么自残的举动。  
  
“巴基！巴克！巴克，冷静点！冷静点！”  
史蒂夫实在是没想到这人能迸发出这么大的力量，巴基少了只胳膊，史蒂夫的没法锢紧他的左半边身子，只要稍一脱开对方就疯了一样地往地上撞。巴基额头砸下的那块地方地板都碎开了，迸溅的木茬挂在了他的头发上，还有几片刺进了皮肤，粘稠的血液挂了一脸，整个人看起来狰狞而悲惨。他没办法，只能想着先把人勒晕带回去再说，无论是谁给他留下了这些东西，他也不该被刺激得疯到要弄死自己。  
  
  
可是在史蒂夫的手臂开始发力的时候，巴恩斯却慢慢安静下来了，他嘶吼的声音越来越低，挣扎的幅度越来越小，最后缓慢地松懈下来，把整个身子的重量靠在了史蒂夫身上。  
  
“巴基....你好点了吗？”史蒂夫很小声地问，生怕再说什么话刺激到他。  
对方依然没有回答，直到他的手臂上感受到了一点热流，他意识到巴基在哭。  
史蒂夫慢慢松开手臂，极其小心地扳住巴恩斯的肩膀让人面向自己。巴基的眼睛睁得很大，一开始眼泪只是一滴滴滚落，又很快连成了泪线，到后面简直像是大坝决堤。无节制涌出的泪水不断冲刷着巴基脸上的血痕，在下巴和两腮上汇聚成浅红色的水珠，再落在他跪坐着的双腿上。  
  
巴恩斯睁着眼睛看着他，但视线似乎又没有聚焦在他脸上。他的眼泪流得一塌糊涂，却没再出声，只是不住地发出窒噎和呛咳。  
史蒂夫手足无措，他从未见过也不可想象巴基会哭成这个样子，他不知道发生什么了，也没办法询问，只能搂住巴恩斯的后背把人压进怀里，好让巴基的下巴可以搁在自己肩上。  
“哭出声，巴基，”史蒂夫小声地劝他，“哭出声来，会好受一点。”  
  
巴恩斯轻轻颤了一下，又静了一会儿，开始发出小声的呜咽，但很快他的声音就开始拔高，接着不可控制地演变成了歇斯底里的悲嚎。他很快哭哑了嗓子，喉咙里发出嘈哑的，像是铁锯割裂木头的声音，他开始上气不接下气，肩膀随着胸腔的起伏痉挛地抖动，仅剩的一只手死死抠住史蒂夫的肩膀，悲恸的啼泣回荡在整间满是尘土的破败房屋。  
  
史蒂夫顾不上管这里的动静会不会引来别人了，他也被巴基带得鼻腔发酸。他明白面对这样的悲痛任何言语都起不到安慰的作用，就只好小心地抬起手，开始轻拍巴基的后背，让他慢点，让他喘气，直到过了很久，直到对方紊乱呼吸随着他拍动的频率一点一点缓和下来。  
  
  
......  
  
巴恩斯提出这个要求的时候没敢直视史蒂夫的眼睛。  
可能把自己冻回低温舱这种行径太过无耻也太过懦夫，好像自己犯下的一切血腥罪恶都能随着冰霜的上升而彻底封存一样。  
但他就是太累了，他可能一直在勉强撑着，但现在他实在撑不住了。他觉得如果不被冻起来，自己就会在某个再次记忆回潮的深夜安安静静吞下一颗子弹。  
  
躺在封冻舱的时候巴恩斯又回想起自己之前做的那些内容相连的梦境，真实得像是他现实世界的背面。  
他没有掉下火车，没有失去胳膊，没有受制于九头蛇；那个人没有被充满算计的任务压垮，没有要费劲心力照顾的资产，没有死在拉各斯的爆炸。他还是有机会认识他，就在一个平凡的日子，一间普通的办公室；他还有机会请他喝杯酒，接他上班，跟他回家。  
梦那么近，近得让他觉得触手可及，让他错觉像他这样的人在普通平淡的世界里真的能有一席立足之地。又那么美好，美好得似乎他光就这么想想都觉得是一种亵渎。  
可巴恩斯还是想回到那个梦里，无耻、懦夫、亵渎都好，他只想回去，因为他真的撑不下去了。他知道自己很久没做过那个梦了，但他总觉得只要自己一直这么睡下去，总有一天还能回去。  
  
  
舱体的玻璃开始笼上冰霜，巴恩斯对着好友笑笑，闭上双眼。  
他真的希望这是一场永不醒来的长梦。


	16. Side B

病房里很安静，只间歇传来仪器的滴响。  
巴基弓着身子伏在床边，把头埋在胳膊里睡着。  
病床上的人轻轻动了动。

【END】


	17. 番外1 The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：《长梦》梦境B面巴基×朗姆洛的本垒车  
> 警告：PWP无剧情纯车

【正文】

朗姆洛简直是被巴基摔进房门的。  
他的心跳得很快，但他不知道是被性欲催的还是因为刚才那个小混蛋领他在晚高峰时期华盛顿的闹市街道上上演他妈的《生死时速》。他搞不明白，他又不跑，这人着急个什么鸡巴？？  
  
“布洛克……”  
巴基现在叫他的声音不黏黏糊糊像个小娘炮了，而是带上了一种性感的、沙哑的，被火燎的情欲浸泡没顶的感觉。巴基有点粗暴地拥过来扯他的衣服，他自己的动作也急到好像八百年没做过爱一样狼狈。朗姆洛还花了0.1秒思考还好家里不怎么乱，但巴基那副样子好像在告诉自己他眼睛里现在除了自己根本没有别的。  
朗姆洛的T恤还在脸上挂着呢，巴基就已经扑到他胸前开始乱啃。他啥也看不见，这人撞上来那一下子差点把他压到地上。这不行，只要今天屁股一挨地板他们估计就得在地板上做完全套了，巴基绝对干得出来。他岁数大了，做爱可以但得需要个舒适的环境。  
“缓缓，甜心。”朗姆洛气喘得厉害，巴基把他的一侧胸口啃得生疼，还在不停地制造吻痕。他好不容易才把那件烦人的上衣从头上拽下来，“卧室，我们去床上。”  
  
啊巴基快烦死这个老混蛋了，刚才要先回家，现在又要去床上。见鬼在哪干不是干啊？要不是怕第一次上床就把人吓跑了刚才他在车上就得把人给办了。他快憋炸了，自己都搞不清楚自己哪来这么大的邪火，简直冲得他眼前发晕，好像他对这副身体有什么古怪的性冲动记忆似的。他把一切原因归咎于朗姆洛那张开房脸——扑扇着那双像淌了蜜糖一样的眼睛，顶着快把T恤袖口撑爆的肱二头肌在他面前晃了一天，还当着他的面和别人对战训练。  
那人手里拿着战术刀的样子简直、简直、简直——辣到爆炸，他有点词穷，反正辣就他妈的对了。刚才在训练室的时候他看着朗姆洛一腿把一个队员扫翻在地，拿着涂了红色油彩的匕首在对方脖子上轻轻划了一下，然后，然后手里翻了个刀花——我的天啊巴基几乎当时就看硬了，怕被朗姆洛发现才匆忙离开提前到停车场等他。  
结果上了车还得兜兜转转和这人打太极，朗姆洛怎么说的来着——“我们昨天刚认识”。不可思议，巴基觉得今天把这事办完改天得让史蒂夫和这人好好谈谈人生理想，他俩肯定话题挺多的。昨天刚认识怎么了，他够保守了，自己都“认识他不知道多少年”了不是？要不是怕太冒进喝酒那天晚上他就得跟朗姆洛滚到一起去。  
巴基低声骂了一句，胳膊一弯揽着朗姆洛的腰直接把人甩到了肩上，暴躁地往卧室走。  
  
“我操……！！”  
朗姆洛上一次感觉到天旋地转估计是他年轻那会第一次战机训练的时候。你行，你是超级士兵你牛逼，但是能不能考虑一下我的面子？他是没巴基高，但也矮不了太多，他不能接受巴基扛自己就像扛了个四五尺高的女人一样，就那么一个甩手，不考虑面子总得考虑岁数吧？他以为自己是啥，袋装大米吗？朗姆洛不知道自己是不是要高血压了。  
但巴基完全没给他挣扎或是辱骂的时间，他一脚踹开了可怜的卧室门，把朗姆洛丢在了床上，然后花了大概半秒扯掉了自己的裤子压了上来。  
看巴基这副样子，朗姆洛知道自己要挨操了。他其实对床上的位置不那么严谨，他的床伴不少，但也不是很多，男女都有。女人表过不提，和男性的时候他多数是进入的一方，偶尔躺在下面一次倒也乐得省力。问题是巴基……呃，改造兵，他不确定这人会不会把自己操进床垫里。  
“亲爱的，发什么愣呢？”  
朗姆洛发现巴基在对他笑，笑得依然很漂亮，但眼睛总像泛着冷光似的，他打了个哆嗦。  
  
巴基埋在朗姆洛胸前吸吮啃咬，抬眼发现这人竟然，他妈的在走神，他今天非把这人操到射不出来。  
巴基简直硬得疼死了，还相当火大，他用力扯下朗姆洛的内裤，可怜的布料发出一点绷裂的声音，然后草草地含了一下手指就直接塞了两根在对方的后穴。  
朗姆洛整个人激灵了一下，拖着身子就往后撤，被巴基一把掐住了腰。  
  
“……你他妈的！！”朗姆洛惊了，这是什么古早操作，他被巴基搞的又疼又痒，“抽屉里有凡士林！”  
  
巴基哼了一声继续手上的的动作，另一只手去拉床头柜的抽屉，这么一看倒是好了，里面好几瓶润滑剂，还有厚厚一叠安全套。服了，这人把抽屉塞得好像他一周能带八个人回来不重样似的，怎么和自己倒玩起禁欲这套了？巴基不高兴，还相当受伤，大家都夸他好看来着，但他都不是布洛克看一眼就想拐到床上的人。  
他随便捏了一罐润滑，又扯出安全套，相连的包装让这些小袋子拉出长长的一串丢在朗姆洛胸口上，他摔上抽屉瞪了对方一眼，开始去挖罐子里的膏脂。  
  
“你这不是性生活挺丰富的嘛，布洛克队长。”  
巴基的声音带着浓浓的醋味，但朗姆洛没工夫关心这点小可爱了，他差点被这句“队长”吓软，好像自己拐了战队里的哪个小子回来滚床单似的。  
“别他妈瞎叫！”  
“自己开一个，帮我戴。”巴基不理他。  
“扩张还没做呢你戴个鸡巴！”  
“对啊，”巴基却突然被他逗笑了，“就是戴个鸡巴。”  
朗姆洛的小腹一抽，感觉自己硬得更厉害了，他不知道为什么巴基那副嗓子连这种单词的发音都出得那么好听。他烦躁地扯下一个套子拆开包装，拽下巴基的内裤——  
他不确定这玩意进不进得来。  
刚才他摸的时候就知道这人的老二绝对够大，但亲眼看到和摸到又是两码事了。他轻轻嘶了口气，巴基就笑着凑过来吻他，伸出舌头在他嘴里搅出一阵阵黏靡的水声。  
  
巴基一边吻朗姆洛一边把沾了润滑的手指重新塞进朗姆洛后穴，满意地感觉到对方有些生涩的僵硬。看来这人虽然床伴不知道有多少，但这地方还是极少被进入的。  
天，里面可真的太热太紧了，他都克制不住现在就想狠狠撞进去。  
“松松，布洛克，你这样我怎么继续呀。”巴基忍得脑子里噼里啪啦的，在朗姆洛的屁股上用力拍了一把，无视对方的咒骂加大了手上的力度。  
他很快摸到了肠道里最软的那块前列腺，凑到朗姆洛耳边轻轻吹了口气作为提醒，然后用力在上面摁压起来。  
朗姆洛整个人剧烈抖动了一下，一声惊喘发出一半又被他死死压回嗓子。  
“叫出来嘛，布洛克……”巴基用舌头在朗姆洛的耳孔里搅动，对方的手正死死捏在他的肩膀，他简直爱死这人身上这些小反应了，有着和他长相完全不符的生涩。他挖了更多的润滑，耐着性子加了一根指头，手指轮替着搅弄剪动，直到整个入口变得足够柔软，朗姆洛全身的皮肤都泛上了一层潮红。  
这人的身子真的太性感了，朗姆洛比自己黑一点，皮肤是那种健康的麦色，肌肉紧实鼓胀充满了爆发性的力量，偏偏这时还被自己压在身下轻微地颤抖。巴基有点心疼地去吻他肩膀上一条长长的刀伤，握着自己的阴茎开始进入。  
  
朗姆洛的脑子都被巴基的前戏给搞浑了，这场性爱还没正式开始他都觉得晕晕乎乎。对方一边用手指在他身体里搅动，一边用那双朦着欲望的眼睛目不转睛地盯着他看时，他就觉得还做个鸡巴的扩张，他甚至想立刻把巴基推在床上自己坐下去。  
但巴基真的开始进入时，他无比感谢自己刚刚残存的理智。准备其实做得足够充分了，他毫不怀疑巴基再在他的前列腺上多摁几下自己就得丢人地光靠后面就射出来。但这鬼东西太大了，柱头撑开肌环的那一小截他感觉自己直接被劈成了两半。  
“放松，亲爱的，松一点……”巴基粗重地喘息，隐忍的声音好像他妈的挨操的是他一样。朗姆洛实在要被这无限拉长的痛痒折磨疯了，他知道只要头部进来后面的都好说，勾着巴基腰部的腿踢了踢。  
“你他妈能不能给个痛快。”  
巴基挑了挑眉毛对他笑：“这是你说的。”  
  
巴基就等这句话呢，再憋下去他等会儿非得出精不畅。他知道朗姆洛疼，稍微狠了狠心直撞倒底，对方捏在他背上的手瞬间收紧，整个身体不住地哆嗦起来。  
“天啊……抱歉，宝贝，抱歉…”巴基忍住了立即顶弄的冲动，去套弄对方有些疲软的性器，吻他冒出冷汗的额头，“还好吗亲爱的，看看我…”  
对方在快把自己憋死的前一秒发出了一声呛咳，巴基看到这人眼眶都红了一圈。虽然挺不厚道的，但他似乎更兴奋了。  
“没事…”朗姆洛的烟嗓比平时更沙哑了，用手包裹住巴基的在自己的阴茎上撸动。等到那里再次变得硬挺，他吻了巴基的脸颊一口，“动吧。”  
巴基挺想稍微温柔点的，但朗姆洛里面实在是太舒服了，软热的感觉似乎不仅包裹在他的性器，还笼罩了他的脑子。他感觉眼前被快感冲出了一层薄雾，只好咬着嘴唇，试图看清楚朗姆洛的面容。  
“布洛克…亲爱的……你真的好紧…”巴基含糊地在朗姆洛耳边呢喃，“里面好热，你快把我吸化了…”  
  
饶了他吧，巴基这张脸，他本来就觉得自己在被一个小他二十岁的小年轻压着操，天知道他为什么没选择背入，大腿被折到胸口就已经够挑战他这张老脸了。朗姆洛现在整个下身又痒又酸，硬得不成样子只感觉铃口在不断淌水，现在又被他的骚话搅得简直无地自容。对方却毫无自觉地把他的一只手从自己后背上捞下来，捏着他的腕子往两人的交合处送。  
“你自己摸摸看，天……”巴基用着一种很不得把囊袋操进去的力道，语气却带着一种软糯的呻吟，“你摸摸看，又软又湿对不对……天啊我真的爱死你了布洛克…”  
朗姆洛简直感觉自己的手被烫了一下，他飞快地撤回胳膊压在嘴上，唇缝里漏出一声气急败坏的咒骂。  
“你他妈……啊…操！就，安静会儿，不行吗？！”  
“干嘛呀，你不喜欢？”巴基回应他一记更用力的挺身，“你不喜欢听我说话呀？就单纯喜欢我操你？”  
他有点坏心眼地放缓了力道，朗姆洛悲哀地发现刚慢了一点点他里面就弥漫上一种磨人的空虚感。  
“……喜欢！”朗姆洛放弃地大声说，“喜欢，满意了？就…他妈的，动动！”  
“喜欢什么？喜欢我说话？”巴基轻轻地把柱头研磨在前列腺，逼得朗姆洛一阵颤抖，“喜欢我操你？”他又重重地撞了一下，如果朗姆洛还有力气他现在简直想跳起来狠踹巴基的屁股。  
“你他妈操，还是不操！”朗姆洛扯着嗓子骂，“不操就从老子身上滚下去！操就赶紧他妈动起来！”  
“遵命，长官。”巴基对他人畜无害地笑了一下，又开始了粗暴的顶撞。这个词让朗姆洛不合时宜地想到冬兵，跟别人做得一塌糊涂脑子里却出现那张冷漠得不像样子的脸，不过反正他俩是一个人……朗姆洛被身体里进出的感觉搅得脑子发晕——应该没什么关系吧。  
  
每一次插入又抽出时那些温暖的肠肉都像是在依依不舍地挽留，巴基都快被下身滚烫紧致的吸吮搞射了。这都快破了他的最快纪录了，他咬牙忍了忍，虽然他的不应期短到可以忽略，但他不想抽出身来换套子——他一刻都不想离开朗姆洛的身体。  
他直起身子继续动作，注意到朗姆洛的眼神有点涣散，这个表情真的是太惹人喜欢了。但对方似乎一直在忍着不发出声音，巴基有点不满。他可想听那副讲话都性感得不行的烟嗓叫出点色情的动静了，做爱这种事情，忍着干什么呢？他拿开朗姆洛倔强压在嘴边的手，把他的手指含进嘴里舔弄，自己的另一只手反倒伸进了对方嘴里。  
“叫出来，布洛克。“他气喘着说，“你叫床肯定好听死了，”他把抽插的频率换成了一种黏腻的速度，“出点声音嘛，亲爱的。我觉得我光听着你的声音都能射出来。”  
“闭嘴。”朗姆洛有点焦躁地蹭了蹭身子想让性器进得更有力点，那双平时深陷在眼窝满是锐利的眼睛此刻一片朦胧的涣散。巴基感觉自己的心跳快得不行，他低声骂了句操，把朗姆洛一侧的大腿抓到身前，接着掐着对方的腰直接把人翻了个面，性器在肠道里转了半圈，朗姆洛像是终于没克制住发出一声黏黏的低吟，后穴条件反射一样地收紧，巴基瞬间眼前一白脑子里噼啪作响，直接射了出来。  
……  
“你真是好样的，啊？”  
巴基烦躁地退出来丢掉套子又把精液撸尽，接着扯了个新的下来。这大概是他人生第二次下面的人没射他先射了，第一次是他的初夜，而身下的人是位女士。朗姆洛实在是太让他着迷了，迷得他连精关都把持不住，他现在在计算那一打安全套今天得用掉多少。  
虽然被对方直接夹射在巴基的意料之外，但好歹他有不应期极短这点好处。他随意地在性器上套了两下就再次勃起，戴好套子以后发现朗姆洛在床上趴得像条死狗……  
巴基好笑地趴过去，捏着他的胯骨让他的屁股翘起来点，顺便在一侧紧实的臀肉上拍了两把：“抬抬屁股，亲爱的，还没完呢。”  
  
朗姆洛迷糊之间只感觉不可思议，从巴基刚才退出来到现在，过去了有三秒钟吗？就又，他妈的硬了？  
对方直接撞进来的性器回答了他，但好歹有了刚才的铺垫这次一点都不疼了，他只感觉到一阵饱胀感，和空虚被填平的深深满足。他下意识地缩紧身后，好更清晰地感觉到巴基的性器埋在他身体里的感觉，却听到背后的人倒吸一口冷气。  
  
巴基快疯了，他闭了闭眼死咬着牙才把瞬间冲到小腹的快感逼退。这人太恐怖了，不应期再短刚射完也是敏感的，他是想让自己刚插进来就直接再射吗？他觉得要不干脆别戴套子了，简直浪费资源……天啊，亲爱的你别再夹我了…  
“松一点，布洛克，亲爱的…松一点……”巴基一动不敢动，生怕一点小动作自己就真的丢人到秒射，“…你快搞死我了宝贝。”  
  
朗姆洛也好绝望，他不知道是巴基和他在床上太过合拍还是怎样，总觉得身体里每一处感知细胞都在无限放大，好像光想着“我在和他上床”这个念头就能高潮一样。当然实际是不可能的，如果光凭想象就能射精，他早该精尽人亡了——所以巴基为什么不动一动？他不想这么说但他后面真的快痒死了。  
“…你动一动，甜心。”朗姆洛开口都惊讶于自己的嗓音沙哑。  
“你先松一点，宝贝，”巴基的声音充满挫败，“我快被你夹射了。”  
朗姆洛简直要烦死巴基讲话，好像把他说成个骚得不行的女人——事实上女人是错的，但定语是对的，他确实…骚得不行，只觉得巴基再不动起来他得憋出毛病。他放弃地试图放松——妈的，这他妈有什么好放松的，他放得再松那根老二不还是把自己撑得满满当当？  
朗姆洛真的觉得自己尽最大努力放松了，巴基还是不动，朗姆洛抓狂地垂了一下床面：“你他妈！能不能现在就操我！啊…操！”  
  
巴基听到“操我”两个字的时候整个人都随着性器的抖动激灵了一下。他瞬间凶狠地撞进去顶到最深，用力抽插了十几下后稍微调了调位置，估准了埋在肠肉里的前列腺重重的碾压过去。朗姆洛——我的天啊他终于出声了，一声拔高的惊慌呻吟毫无压抑地从嗓子里发出，和巴基想象中的一样，无比他妈的性感！他兴奋得整个头嗡嗡直响，保持角度对着那点一次一次碾压过去，朗姆洛很快就哭呛一声射了出来。  
  
“天啊布洛克，你真的……”巴基俯下身子黏糊糊地吻在他的后背，给刚高潮过的人一阵喘息的时间，同时不忘在上面留下几个占有性的吻印。这人的后背也有不少伤疤，让他觉得心疼的同时又有种觉得粗旷的美感，“爱死你了，布洛克。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
  
朗姆洛感觉外界的声音离他很远，偏偏巴基的话还一字不漏地响在耳边，就是他特有的那种嗓音，黏糊、性感，带着性爱时满含情欲的爱意，逼得他刚刚高潮的身体抖得不行成样子。但很快他心里的那点怜爱就被对方再次冲撞起来的性器给搅散了，妈的，这个小疯子……种马吗？  
他又被巴基捞着腰换了个姿势，这次变成了两人都坐着，操……这个动作…实在是进得太深了，但他连挣动的力气都没有了，只能任由巴基抱着，被对方恶狠狠地撞击顶到身体腾空，再被拉着腰不讲道理地摁下。他很快又颤巍巍地硬起，又他妈很快射了一次。他脑子都被操糊了，闭着眼睛只感觉到性器在他身体里进出，睁开眼睛又看到对方那双浅色的眸子泛着一层意乱情迷的水光，让他惊讶自己竟然还能更加兴奋。  
  
巴基又射了一次，朗姆洛猜的，他都没法思考了，只是因为对方中间退出去过一次又很快抱着他插了进来。他被巴基抱着，压着，感觉着胸前没轻没重的啜吸与啃咬，被对方捏着脖子、捏着腰，捏着屁股浑浑噩噩地爬上了不知道第他妈几次的高潮。  
  
昏睡过去之前朗姆洛想着他再和巴基上床，他就是狗。  
  
  


【番外1 END】


End file.
